Tú mi complemento
by La Flacu
Summary: Para él la vida se detuvo en un segundo. Para ella la vida por fin comenzó… Encuentros fortuitos y la esperanza marcarán el inicio que unirá sus destinos.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece._**

Hola todos! Esta es una locura, que me robo el sueño, y cada pensamiento durante los últimos días, ¿Por qué escribir ahora? No lo se y las que me conocen saben que no me veía escribiendo pero aca estoy y me nació compartirla con todos ustedes…(no me den tan duro vale)

_Edward_

-Llegó temprano Sr. Cullen, deberá espera media hora, el Dr. German está atendiendo a un paciente -me dijo la joven enfermera sentada en el escritorio frente al consultorio, con una gran sonrisa. En otra oportunidad le devolvería la sonrisa, hoy no seria ese día. Solo asentí y me senté en una de las sillas de la sala de espera ¿podrían ser mas incomodas? Este lugar está diseñado para incomodar desde que entras.

Volví mi mirada a la enfermera y respiré para tranquilizarme. Claro que llegué temprano, prefiero estar aquí que ver las cuatro paredes de mi casa o las de mi oficina. Cómo puede cambiar todo en un segundo...

Durante toda mi vida me trace metas: estudiar, graduarme, trabajar, amar, tener un hogar, hijos... Esas por lo menos eran las mías y en cada una de ellas me esforcé al máximo. Mi título de abogado ha sido mi mayor logro, hace solo tres años abrí mi propio bufete con uno de mis mejores amigos, podría decir que he logrado parte de mis metas; bueno, siempre con el apoyo de mi familia quienes han sido mi constancia, y lo que había tomado como ejemplo para mi futuro. Sé que no he sido un santo pero mi vida la he llevado tranquila y muy normal, salidas nocturnas, bebidas ocasionales y siempre sociales, no me he drogado, he salido con mujeres pero nada en serio, tampoco he hecho daño intencionalmente. Más bien soy de los que siempre ha estado a la espera de la indicada, una mujer que me complemente, que sea mi amiga, mi cómplice… Por Dios, una que solo me quiera, no pido mucho, porque sé que no soy perfecto, Dios sabe que no lo soy.

Observé que la secretaria se levantaba del asiento y volvía a sonreírme antes de entrar en el consultorio, y no es de esas sonrisas amables, esta sonrisa la conozco bien, ¿acaso no ve que estoy asustado?, nunca me había sentido tan aterrorizado en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando en unas vacaciones con mi familia, salí solo a explorar y me tropecé con una piedra, cayendo y torciéndome un pie. Estuve dos horas gritando antes que me encontraran.

En mis treinta y tres años creía que era hora de buscar esa estabilidad emocional que siempre vi en mi hogar. He trabajado muy duro para tener la seguridad económica necesaria para lograrla, tanto que Esme pensaba que me había perdido de muchas cosas, no le había creído antes cuando me lo repetía incesantemente… pero ¿de qué valieron mis esfuerzos ahora?, cuando todo lo que daba por sentado había sido arrancado de raíz. Solo me queda la posibilidad de que en unos minutos todo cambiara... que ya no pueda haber un hogar, ni hijos o una compañera. ¿Quién me podría amar incluso si lograra salir de esta?

Fui negligente, lo admito, ignoré las señales, no le di importancia a la molestia a pesar de no aguantar el dolor a veces tan insoportable que no me permitía ni siquiera caminar. Cuando Carlisle me encontró un día en mi oficina tirado en el sofá sin poder moverme, me pidió que fuera al médico pero yo me negué y logré tranquilizarlo, diciéndole que era un dolor momentáneo y no le presté atención a sus consejos, ¿si lo hubiese hecho, habría estado a tiempo de evitar esta mierda? No lo sabré nunca. Repetirme una y otra vez los ¿y si?, no era válido para mí, eso lo hacía todo más fácil ahora que la realidad me golpeaba y tenía que aceptar que siempre tuve el presentimiento de algo malo y me negaba a ello. Saber que lo había dejado pasar por tanto tiempo me hacía sentir peor, porque solo había querido enfocarme en trabajar, eso era lo importante, era el orden de las metas que me había trazado.

Sentí a la secretaria salir pero no la miré, si fuese el momento, ella me llamaría. No quería ver de nuevo esa sonrisa, justo en este instante me di cuenta que no me había aprendido su nombre, aunque tenía que aceptar que todo parecía un poco surrealista desde que llegué a este sitio la primera vez.

Hace apenas un mes que entré en el infierno, cuando me di cuenta que se agravaba más mi estado, ahora eran ambas y me vi en la necesidad de hacer algo. Todo había sido difícil desde ese momento, levantar el teléfono, hacer esa bendita cita, y actuar como espectador de la media hora más difícil de mi vida… Quisiera culpar a alguien, necesitaba culpar a alguien, la rabia e impotencia me invadían y exigían que lo hiciera, pero al final del día solo podía recriminarme a mí mismo. Solo yo soy el responsable, debí cuidarme mejor, debí hacer muchas cosas que ahora no importan.

Debí entender que soy un simple humano y no alguien inmortal…

Ahora estoy aquí después de esa primera consulta. Luego de un mes en el que no había podido respirar, en el que había actuado de la mejor manera para no preocupar a nadie. Esme sospechaba algo, lo sabía, aunque me daba mi espacio, si solo supiera donde estoy ahora, pero no podría soportar la compañía de alguien en este momento menos la de ella.

Debía hacer esto solo… claro que debo venir solo, no porque no tuviera con quien, sino que no había forma de pedir que me acompañaran, ¿mi familia?, ¿mis amigos?, ¿de qué manera le dices a tu único hermano: "_hey me puedes acompañar un momento, solo me van a decir cuántos días me quedan de vida y salimos rápido"_? Porque a Esme ni hablar no soportaría ver su dolor y no tengo cara para pedírselo a mi padre después de su insistencia meses atrás.

Me desperté más temprano de lo normal, en realidad no dormí nada, ¿cómo podría? Me bañé, afeite, traté de hacerme el desayuno pero era imposible para mí poder concentrarme en hacer una simple tostada, así que me rendí. Llegué al bufete una hora después, cuando traté de atender a mi primera clienta la escuché hablar sobre algo pero al segundo después lo había olvidado por lo que preferí salir del despacho, fui a la oficina de Seth y le pedí que me cubriera. Era como si estuviera en una nebulosa desde un mes atrás, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, por lo menos para mí.

Entré al _University of Chicago Medical Center_ y recorrí los pasillos blanquecinos, viendo los rostros inexpresivos de los doctores y las enfermeras, lo peor era la cara de los demás pacientes, ni siquiera veía compasión en ellos porque todos estaban inmersos en su propia miseria, ¿será solo esta ala? Dios, espero que sí.

-Señor Cullen -. Escuché mi nombre pronunciado por la secretaria sentada enfrente del escritorio. La miré fijamente y ella me sonrió de nuevo, en ese momento entendí que habían pasado los treinta minutos -, ya puede pasar.

Respira, solo respira, me ordené, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Morir, a la final el dicho era cierto, eso era lo único seguro en la vida, y esta experiencia solo me lo ha confirmado. Toqué la puerta y la abrí lentamente, retrasando lo más que podía el momento.

-Hola Edward, siéntate por favor - me dijo con voz tranquila, sentado frente a su escritorio.

El Doctor German era algo joven, algunos años más que Carlisle y con muchas más canas, ¿será la profesión?;no sé ni cómo anduvieron mis piernas. Dios esto es lo más difícil que he hecho hasta ahora, pensé que había sido cuando me extrajeron la prueba, pero no, esta mierda era peor.

Me senté en una de las sillas que no era más cómoda que las de afuera solo un poco mejor, y esperé a que terminara de leer lo que sea que tuviera en su manos. Me daba escalofríos estar aquí, el consultorio era como todos los demás que había visitado anteriormente, tan impersonal, frio y con ese olor a desinfectante que te hacía sentir incluso más enfermo.

-Aquí tengo los resultados… - empezó el Doctor.

Mierda solo puedo ver su labios moverse, su mirada era fría, ¡qué diablos! Debe estar acostumbrado a dar estas noticias, ¿cómo lo hace?, yo nunca podría, aunque debería, soy un supuesto abogado duro, debería hacer lo mismo por lo que hago día a día. Pero en este momento el simple hecho de abrir mi boca era algo imposible, solo podía asentir, si la abría tal vez me ahogara.

-… Lo siento, Edward, éstas son las noticias que como doctor no me gusta dar…

Escuché que él decía y en respuesta sentí mis piernas pesadas, estaba pegado a mi asiento paralizado. ¿Seré capaz de moverme alguna vez? Quisiera salir corriendo justo en este instante pero a qué, a dónde, no tengo nada, solo mi oficina… donde he estado metido todo este maldito mes.

-… Aunque tengo fe que saldrás de esta, eres joven…

¿Joven? Perdí casi toda mi juventud… si salgo de esta, ¿quién me querría así? Siempre estará la sombra de esta mierda, ¿qué sombra?, me corregí, mi realidad estaba clara ¿podre salir de esto?

-… La cirugía es la mejor opción. Sera difícil, no te mentiré…

Dios… Esme, ¿cómo le diré esto a mamá?, se irá conmigo cuando se lo diga, no se lo podía decir, nunca ha llorado por mí, he procurado hacerla feliz siempre. Soy un buen hijo a pesar de no aparecer en meses.

Deseo llorar… ¿Voy a llorar?... No puedo… Este nudo en la garganta no me deja hacerlo.

-… Se recomienda el banco de almacenamiento, es seguro si quieres tener…

Estaré solo, pensé inmediatamente dejando de escucharlo de nuevo, nunca sabré lo que es tener familia. Tal vez todo fuera para mejor, no dejaría a nadie atrás, nadie que me lloré, nadie que crezca sin un padre. _Padre…_ ¡Diablos! Siempre quise tener hijos...

"_Papá… espero que me perdones por no escucharte. Si solo te hubiese escuchado…"_

-… Puedes tener otra opinión, siempre es recomendable…

Lo miré frunciendo el ceño confundido. ¿Éste hombre está loco? ¿Pasar otra vez por esto? Si esta mierda no me mata lo hará la espera. Pero lo haría solo, de nuevo solo, a Emmett no lo haría pasar por esto, mi hermano, mi amigo, mi compañero que es duro… deberá actuar duro por Esme.

-… Pero los resultados fueron verificados… -. Agregó ofreciéndome unas hojas.

Mostrarme esos papeles no cambiará nada, ya perdí todo; segundos, minutos, horas… ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora sino me queda nada más que esto? Respiro profundamente… ahora sí respiro y él no para de hablar, sigue teniendo esa mirada fría que no me da esperanzas, tal vez busque a alguien que me engañe aunque sea por solo un segundo diciéndome que todo estará bien. ¿Existirá un Doctor que haga eso? ¿Si le preguntó al Médico eso, me responderá y me referirá a ese Doctor engañoso que me alegrara por un minuto lo que me falta de vida? ¿Será ético para ese Doctor referirme a otro colega así? Yo creo que sí ya me dijo que buscara una segunda opinión, le preguntaré cuando pueda abrir mi boca.

-… ¿Qué me dices, Edward? - Culminó su exposición mirándome todavía con expresión fría.

¿Qué puedo decirle Doctor?, ¿qué no escuché nada de lo que hablo?, ¿qué me siento condenado y sin esperanzas, y usted no es de gran ayuda? Solo puedo repetir en mi cabeza las dos palabras que pronunció cuando llegué aquí y las que estaba temiendo desde que comenzó éste infierno un mes atrás:

Tengo cáncer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer, y e<strong>__**spero les guste esta locura tanto como a mi.**_

_**Esto no**__** hubiese sido posible sin el apoyo incondicional, sin los ánimos y la guía de mi ami Betzacosta que también es la Beta de esta pequeña historia (peque estamos conectadas xD), Te quero ami GRACIAS por aguantarme n_n**_

_**LaFlacu**_

_**Nota: Legal te la robare unos días xD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.**_

**_Bella_**

Día lunes, el comienzo de la semana, son un poco más de las siete y no sé si levantarme aún. Tocó mi cama y todavía su lado está caliente, no quiero estirarme así que solo me giré hacia la puerta del baño para escuchar atentamente el agua de la ducha caer. Sin pensar en nada espero y lo veo salir, todavía estaba mojado con las gotas cayendo de su corto cabello negro y la toalla negra a medio agarrar de sus caderas, seguí detallando cómo se colocaba los bóxer y trataba de secar su cuerpo, siempre había sido rápido al vestirse, en un hombre es mucho más sencillo, yo soy otro caso.

Cinco minutos después él ya estaba casi listo con su traje gris plomo y camisa azul claro que hacia juego con la corbata azul oscuro; se la había regalado hacía mucho tiempo atrás pero seguía siendo su favorita. Se fue acercando a mí mientras se abotonaba las mangas, después se sentó a un lado de la cama.

-Amor… ¿te sientes un poco mejor del estomago? – Me pregunta con un poco de preocupación en su voz, mirándome mientras tomaba mi mano y jugaba con mis dedos.

Esa fue mi excusa anoche para no esperarlo, simplemente no quise hablar con él. Asentí y él rozó sus labios en mi frente.

-Está bien, amor. Me voy, se me hace algo tarde, no vendré a la comida, me llamas si decides trabajar, te quiero -. Me dice y lo veo levantarse poco a poco de la cama, es probable que no me quiera dejar sola, pero aún así se marcha, camina hasta acercarse a la puerta y se detiene solo un segundo, para seguir su camino y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Solo pude sonreír, verlo irse, y no sentir nada... ¿Dónde quedó la emoción, la nostalgia de estar separada de él, el extrañarlo? ¿Tan hundida estoy en la monotonía de mi vida? ¿De mi hogar al trabajo y del trabajo a mi hogar? Las únicas salida con Anthony eran para las compras y las visitas a nuestros padres, ¿acaso a él no le molestaba no hacer nada más, como me pasaba a mí? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos sorprendimos?, me incluyo porque sé que fui tan responsable como él en lo que se transformo nuestra relación, pero… ¿será solo a mí que me preocupa? Porque yo no lo veo quejándose o reprochándome nada.

Me levanté de nuestra cama, la que él no quería pero tampoco luchó por cambiar. Él siempre permitió que yo lo decidiera todo, si hubiese intentado algo abría perdido la pelea de todas forma, pero de ahí provenía el principal problema, cuántas señales que ignoré solo por sentirme cómoda con mi situación.

Después de ducharme, me vestí con un sencillo vestido a la rodilla color salmón de tiras, me gustaba ir cómoda y fresca al negocio, mi negocio; siempre soñé con dirigir algo propio, y cuando obtuve el titulo de Licenciada en Contaduría junto con Tony, nunca imagine que eso sería algo tan alejado a mi profesión actual. Amaba las flores y los hermosos detalles que se podían lograr con ellas y así fue como mis padres me dieron las llaves de la tienda para realizar mi sueño, yo sabría lo que era lo mejor para mí.

Caminé hacia la puerta del recibo, al voltear observé por un segundo todo a mi alrededor con ese sentimiento que no me abandonada desde hace un tiempo… perdida. Salí lo más rápido que pude de mi casa, antes amaba estar allí, disfrutaba arreglándolo todo, cada detalle por muy mínimo que fuese gritaba _nuestro_. Todo mi esfuerzo valía la pena al sorprenderlo, porque sí, él sí se daba cuenta y veía cada cambio, todavía había veces que los veía pero ya no como antes. Otra señal que deje pasar yo ya no los hacía como antes.

Me dirigí caminando hasta mis _Pequeños Detalles_, sí… me fundí el cerebro buscando el nombre, es cursi y simple pero a mí me gusta y es mió, queda un poco cerca del apartamento, a unas diez cuadras, lo cual no representa mucho para quienes le gustaba caminar y pensar, como a mí.

Apenas entrar a mi negocio comencé a sentir de nuevo, a volver a estar viva, los olores, los colores, hasta el tono musical suave que Rose, mi empleada y amiga a pesar de la diferencia de edad, había decidido colocar para ambientar el día de hoy, me llenaban y hacían surgir un pensamiento desde el fondo de mi corazón: _"aquí sí me gusta estar"._

-¡Buenos días, Rosie! - Grité entusiasmada y en respuesta ella me frunció el ceño, yo solo sonreí en respuesta, sabía que no le gustaba que le dijera así, pero me encantaba jugarme con ella, era una de las consecuencia de entrar a mí mundo, mejoraba un cien por ciento mis ánimos.

-Buenos días, odiosa jefa - dice sonriendo fingidamente. _Ahora sí que me sonríes_, pensé divertida -. Acaba de llamar Ani, que le devuelvas la llama y que de una vez por todas compres un teléfono.

Ahora es mi turno de fruncir el ceño -. Dime otra cosa que no haya oído antes, Rosieee - Pido exagerando mi voz al final. Estaba tan cansada de ese tema, los móviles me parecían adictivos, y estaba segura que lo dejaría en cualquier lado que no fuera mi cartera.

Rose emitió un bufido de lo más gracioso, mientras yo le sacaba la lengua. Subí al segundo piso donde estaban las oficinas, en realidad la única oficina, ya que preferí tener algo espacioso donde podría quedarme si no quería volver a casa. Al entrar a mi adorada oficina, me invadieron todos esos tonos tierra entre mi escritorio, archivos y mesones, y me quedo viendo fijamente el gran ventanal que esta en un lateral con la mejor vista a mi parecer, del Grand Park. Caminé hasta mi escritorio y apenas al sentarme tomé el teléfono ya sin mirar y marqué los números de memoria.

-Sabes… a la primera promoción que vea, te compro el bendito celular – Anuncia Ani al contestar al primer repique. Hola, ¿cómo estás, Bella?; ¿yo? Bien y ¿tú?... Los saludos normales entre nosotras dejaron de existir hace tanto tiempo que no lo recuerdo para ser sincera conmigo misma.

-Es tu dinero, tú decides qué hacer con ello, pero sabes que no doy garantía de aceptarlo ¿no? - Esta conversación se había repetido, y repetido y repetido y...

-¡No me importa! Yo necesito ubicarte rápido – exigió con voz de reproche, siempre es lo mismo, no tengo idea para qué me quería ubicar, ella siempre sabe dónde estoy -. ¿Quieres que vaya o tú vienes? Sé que necesitas hablar, lo presiento.

-Ya estamos el teléfono, An, no tengo que verte la cara tan seguido – me burlé de ella, sabía que la veía más que a Tony y esa era otra señal de lo mal que estábamos él y yo.

-Entonces escúpelo, qué decidiste ¿hablaras con él hoy? No puedes seguir así, lo sabes – dijo esta vez con un tono de preocupación, se había notado tanto mi malestar por cómo estaba llevando mi vida.

Claro que lo sé – dije en un susurro, pero no era fácil; once años a su lado, muchos recuerdos, anhelos, confidencias y sentía miedo a perderlo, a no tener algo que fue mi constante por tanto tiempo; además no era fácil admitir que fracasaste en esto, separarme de él no era algo sencillo, sino que más bien dolía, casi igual a lo que dolía que nada fuera igual y no sentir algo cuando estaba a su lado.

-Bella… Él también lo sabe pero no dará ese paso, no te quiere herir y lo entiendo, ante todo eres su amiga y te quiere. Debes ser tú la que se decida a acabar esto… y hazlo antes que se lastimen y no puedan repararlo – agregó de nuevo con el mismo tono de preocupación, esa era siempre mi amiga, a veces sentía que era más que eso, me aconsejaba y se preocupaba de mis sentimientos incluso cuando yo no lo hacía, cuando estaba en esa soledad y vacío sin percatarme de ello. Medité en sus palabras y sentí que mi corazón se estrujaba, que injusto que fuera yo quien decidiera nuestro final, ¿mejor yo que él? Sí… era menos triste.

-Lo sé, An, lo sé… Hablare con él esta noche…-. Escuché su respiración pausada al otro lado de la línea, como si estuviese en paz, así que presentí que debía venir de algún lado una de sus propuestas.

-Y sobre lo otro, ¿lo pensaste? – Me pregunta con un poco dudosa. Y ahí lo tengo… Ella sabía que no estoy del todo convencida.

-No lo sé, An, ¿sola? ¿No será más difícil?, sé que no seré la primera pero…

-Es tu sueño amiga - me interrumpió rápidamente -, con él o sin él siempre ha sido uno de tus sueños… y debes hacerlo –. Se detuvo un segundo -. Haremos todo lo posible para que lo logres, estamos en el momento justo… –. Mientras escuchaba a An observé la pantalla de mi computador y vi en ella a mis padres… y en ese momento me di cuenta de sus palabras y lo ciertas que eran… éste era el momento.

.

.

.

El resto del día estuvo con mucho movimiento, entre los clientes, la administración de _Pequeños Detalles_ y escuchar a Rose con sus locos problemas existenciales, la jornada pasó rápidamente, sin darme tiempo de pensar en la conversación que me estaba esperando en mi casa. Después de hablar con An llamé a Tony para preguntarle si llegaría temprano a cenar o si trabajaría hasta tarde, igual lo iba a esperar, la conversación con An me había hecho terminar de decidirme, y sabía que debía hacerlo antes de perder el valor, como me había pasado anteriormente. Cuando me dijo que si llegaría para cenar todo se había hecho más real.

De vuelta a casa iba un poco más lento que de costumbre, sin darme cuenta estaba internada en el Chicago Grand Park, donde terminaba cada vez que necesitaba estar conmigo misma, caminar, pensar, soñar en tantas cosas, imaginar mi cuento de hadas perfecto, por mucho tiempo pensé que había conseguido a mí príncipe, ¿qué me había faltado entonces? Una vez soñé mientras caminaba estas mismas calles en llegar a la iglesia montada en un carruaje arrastrado por dos hermosos caballos blancos, y al alcanzar las puertas, mi padre estaría esperándome para darme su mano en apoyo y entregarme al amor de mi vida, ese sueño se cumplió. También soñé en tener a mi lado el resultado de nuestro amor, quizás una niña con sus hermosos ojos azules y mi cabello de bucles castaño, o un niño idéntico a él, un mini galán; ese sueño… se había quedado solo en una ilusión.

Ahora caminando estas calles solo sentía temor a enfrentarlo, miedo a estar equivocada, terror a este fracaso, solo miedo puro… miedo a estar sola.

Sin darme cuenta llegué a la puerta de mi casa, respiré fuertemente y entré lentamente, tenía que darme fuerza, no quería estar aquí sola y esperarlo, cuanto deseaba que llegara rápido, y a la vez que no lo hiciera, ¿Dios… quién me entiende? Me dirigí a la cocina y me senté en el comedor, prefería esperarlo allí donde no tenía ningún apego, la cocina no era lo mío siempre había sido lo de él, si por mi fuera solo tendría un teléfono y el directorio a un lado para pedir comida diariamente. De repente escuché la puerta cerrarse, y comprendí que había llegado más temprano de lo esperado, mi corazón empezó a palpitar furiosamente y mi respiración se volvió muy irregular, sentía que me iba a dar algo, y toda la certeza se volvió duda, era mi Tony por Dios santo… Mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi primero en todo, con quien he estado desde once años atrás, el hombre que entró a mi vida con tan solo dieciocho años y sin saber lo que era sentir.

"_No sabía que eras más que un amigo hasta que tú me mostraste todo lo que querías de mi, y quise dártelo todo… mi primer beso fue tuyo, mi primera vez fue tuya. Te di mi corazón totalmente y tú me correspondiste_. _Cada sueño que albergaba mi alma tú trataste de otorgármelo, hasta me propusiste unirnos a Dios de la manera que siempre soñé". _

¿Y ahora? No siento un _nosotros_, ya no están las mismas risas, el mismo amor, la necesidad de tocarnos con tanta intensidad, todo lo que siento es perdida, lo perdí hace mucho tiempo, solo que no me había dado cuenta, y eso hacía que mi pecho doliera profundamente.

Él estaba tardando en dar conmigo, debí esperarlo en un lugar donde me ubicara fácilmente, lo vi asomarse en el área del comedor y me observó con una ceja levantada.

-¿Tú aquí? Esto es extraño, me empiezas a preocupar, pequeña - dice con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como siempre hacia cuando algo le preocupaba. Él sabía que algo andaba mal, lo podía ver, ¿se molestará o tratara de convencerme? ¿Y si quiere que salvemos esto… y si no? Sentía como poco a poco mi pecho se contraía por todas esas suposiciones. Y tenerlo delante de mí con sus más de seis Pies de altura y tan grandioso como siempre, no ayudaba tanto como quisiera.

-Necesito hablar contigo, y creo que tú sabes de qué quiero hablar –. Toco un poco la silla que esta enfrente de mí, la mesa no era tan grande, a pesar de tener del color oscuro que daba esa ilusión. Lo observé rogándole con la mirada, esperando que lo supiera porque no tenía corazón para decirlo, cuánto me dolía, era como si hubiese fallado. Mi mente comenzó a cuestionarme, ¿pude haber luchado más? ¿Fui la culpable de que no funcionara? ¿Había algo mal en mí? Apresuradamente llevó ambas manos a mi regazo, ocultándolas de su vista.

Se sentó enfrente de mí, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, ese azul profundo donde me era tan fácil perderme, y por primera vez no puedo aguantar su mirada, desvió mi vista a un punto de la pared detrás de él y siento que baja su cabeza.

-Creo saberlo – dice por fin. Sus hombros se caen y me doy cuenta que está tan resignado como yo, comencé a ver mis manos -. Lo siento, Bella, no sé que nos paso, no sé en que momento nos perdimos y simplemente lo dejamos pasar. Estábamos tan acostumbrados a querernos pero eso ya no nos basta, ¿cierto? – Me peguntó lo ultimo tono muy bajo, sin embargo me percate de cuán roto se escuchaba. Levanté mi vista y observé cómo sus ojos iban adquiriendo ese brillo que nunca había visto en él. En ese instante comprendí que él sentía lo mismo que yo -. Te quiero tanto, eras mi mejor amiga, y siento no haberte dado lo que tanto anhelaste, pero yo no lo quería, eso nos hubiese destruido ahora, tal vez fue lo mejor…

-¿Sientes que perdimos nuestro tiempo? – Pregunté con voz derrotada, mi vista comenzó a nublarse. Solo quería que me rodeara con sus brazos y me dijera que íbamos a estar bien.

-Jamás pensare eso, Bella. Tal vez nos equivocamos en muchas cosas, pero del tiempo que compartimos nunca me arrepentiré. Me llenaste como persona, todo lo que soy te lo debo, eras perfecta para mí – dijo en voz triste, baja, igual de derrotada que la mía. Siento su mano rozar mi mejilla, y me percato que están húmedas, ¿había empezado a llorar y no me había dado cuenta? -, pero yo no lo soy para ti y eso es lo que más me duele, no ser lo que tú querías, no darte lo que siempre deseaste.

-Te quiero…- confesé y me acerqué a él, rocé suavemente sus labios con los míos, sintiendo el sabor salado de mis lagrimas entre ellos –. No quiero perder lo que tenemos y si seguimos juntos lo haremos… ¿nos perderemos?

Él tomó mi rostro con ambas manos, y unió nuestras frentes, solo sentía como se estaba rompiendo mi corazón "_¿Por qué no es suficiente Tony?"_, me cuestioné internamente, "_¿por qué no puedo aceptar lo que me ofreces?" _

–Yo tampoco lo quiero, Bella, pero eventualmente lo haremos y no podría… no podría lastimarte de esa manera…

Al terminar sus palabras empujó sus labios con fuerza contra los míos, el sentimiento de pérdida estaba entre nosotros y dolía… Dios como dolía. Llevé mis brazos a su cuello y lo presioné hacía mí, no queriendo separarme de él, ansiando que su lengua me invadiera y calmara, que me quitara la opresión que sentía. Y él lo hace… él también necesitaba esto de mi.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, rodeada entre sus brazos, encontrando calma, sintiéndome tan protegida. Él se separó ligeramente de mi, solo sus labios para respirar, abrí mis ojos y me perdí… me perdí en su azul profundo que en ese momento se encontraba oscurecidos por la excitación. Sabía en el fondo de mi alma que esa sería la última vez que estaríamos así, sentía su mano en mi cuello mientras la otra bajaba por un costado y se apoyaba en mi cadera, haciendo presión. Yo no podía ni siquiera hablar, solo deseaba tocar su rostro ya que no quería olvidar sus facciones; la yema de mis dedos lo rozaban y él cerró sus ojos mientras hacía presión en mi cadera. Anhelaba esto tanto como yo y en respuesta me perdí en sus labios, los devore como si no hubiese un mañana, porque era cierto, para nosotros nunca más lo habría, solo existiría ese momento. Sentí como me levantaba y rodee sus caderas con mis piernas, robándome el aliento con su excitación, y me perdí…me perdí en él por ultima vez.

Día Martes, un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo. Son un poco más de las ocho de la mañana y no pienso levantarme aún. Su lado de la cama ahora estaba frío, se siente el vacío y se respira la soledad a mí alrededor. _Fue la mejor decisión_, me dije de nuevo y como siempre él me había apoyado en todo; fue una decisión que ambos tomamos… lo correcto para los dos, y en mi mente retumbaban una y otra vez sus últimas palabras antes de irse:

_E__s lo mejor, Bella, ¿sabes por qué?... Porque siempre te querré en mi vida, pequeña… _

Yo espero siempre tenerte en la mía…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias a todas por su apoyo, sus alertas y favoritos y espero de corazón cumplir sus expectativas y hacer esta historia bien interesante.<em>**

**_Espero publicar todos los Martes (Si Ricitos de Oro me deja)_**

**_Siento mucho no percatarme que estaban inhabilitados los anónimos, problema resuelto =P_**

**_Un millón de Gracias a mi Ami Betza (la gran Beta de esta historia), amiga espero ser merecedora de esa publicidad que me has dado te quelo!_**

**_Besos LaFlacu_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece._**

_"Me parece que nunca podremos renunciar a la nostalgia ni al deseo mientras estemos completamente vivos._

_Hay ciertas cosas que intuimos son bellas y buenas, y hemos de padecer hambre de ellas"_

_**George Eliot**_

Estaba de pie aquí en el pasillo del Universitario Chicago Medical Center, era una habitación tan blanca como todas en ese edificio, pero a diferencia del resto aquí solo se respiraba paz, tranquilidad y esperanza; la esperanza que he necesitado durante los seis meses anteriores, desde que decidí que llevaría esto hasta el final completamente solo. Únicamente en este lugar me permitía recordar todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora, este sitio se había convertido en mi refugio y me daba la fuerza que necesitaba, me motivaba a seguir.

El único que esta al tanto de lo que me sucedía era Seth y sabía todo lo que estaba luchando, aforrándome a cualquier oportunidad que me ayudara a salir de esta. No mentía al decir que al principio todo fue caos y desesperación, el miedo fue mi compañía por largas horas después de salir de Medical Center, caminé sin rumbo, perdido en mis pensamientos y con el corazón en mis manos. No sabía qué hacer, qué dirección tomar, solo recordaba una parte de lo que me había explicado German, y solo podía sentir el dolor de todo lo que iba a perder; hasta que me vi de pie en algún lugar rodeado de tantos árboles y de personas corriendo a mi alrededor, otras tantas caminando y me sentí tan atrapado a pesar de donde estaba, la opresión en el pecho no me dejaba respirar e hice lo único que sabía que podía: Grité… grité todo lo que mi garganta permitía sin importarme una mierda lo que pensaran los demás, el dolor que sentía me superaba, las lágrimas salían solas sin permiso, no recuerdo haber llorado tanto como lo hice ese día, lloré de terror y angustia. ¿Mi vida se había acabado? Recordaba que el doctor German me había dado los tratamientos que debía seguir y que no seria fácil pero también había una cosa en toda la congoja y nebulosa que me había dominado que si rememoraba vívidamente, el médico diciéndome que lo habían detectado en el tiempo justo.

El cáncer estaba a tiempo, ¿Cómo puede estar a tiempo? Quizás porque no estaba muerto ya era estar a tiempo, si hubiese esperado un poco más no tuviese la oportunidad que se me estaba dando. _Un paso a la vez Ed…_ Así me había dicho mi gran amigo Seth, mi único apoyo, al único que pude telefonear porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba ese día, y en medio de mi estado le confesé el diagnostico… _Cáncer_, y no solo eso, no podía ser otro órgano, no… tenía que ser testicular. ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Si lograba superar la enfermedad, lo cual era mi meta más importante ahora, también debía superar el hecho de vivir con un solo testículo, más la posibilidad de quedar estéril lo que me quedaba de vida, _sí… ¡Maldita sea mi suerte…!_

Para una mayor posibilidad de éxito debía someterme a una cirugía, el testículo izquierdo era caso perdido y debía ser extirpado inmediatamente. Seguido a la operación tenían que venir al tratamiento de quimioterapia por un año. El Doctor German me había advertido que serian algo fuerte y de todos efectos secundarios que podrían surgir, y que a veces no lo hacían pero debía igual tener conocimiento de ellos. En mi caso solo la debilidad y la pérdida de peso habían sido los más notorios y los podía cargar al exceso de trabajo que di como excusa a mi familia por mi aspecto. Lo que no podía permitir era ver como perdía el cabello, más traumático que solo tener un testículo era sumarle el experimentar de como quedaba calvo así no lo fuese a perder… por lo que decidí después de la primera quimioterapia rapármelo…_TODO._

Así fue como surgió la noticia para Esme de que tomé unas maravillosas vacaciones, ya seis meses atrás, porque había tenido una ardua jornada laboral, casualmente mis vacaciones fueron en la fecha de la cirugía, para que ni siquiera supieran que estaba en Chicago. Le comenté a Calisle que me iba a España a disfrutar de la calma que me merecía y que tanto me habían pedido tomar, además de excusarme de no poder llevar a Emmett conmigo porque estaba en final de semestre. Después de eso me prepare para el mayor reto de mi vida…_Seguir viviendo._

_Un paso a la vez, Ed…_

Antes de la cirugía German me había hablado de la posible esterilidad de mis nadadores, lo cual era otro más de mis traumas: ¿Eyaculare de manera normal? ¿Llegaré a acabar siquiera? ¡_Maldita sea mi suerte! _En la mayoría de los casos parecidos a los míos los hombres quedaban estériles de por vida, solo pocos lograban recuperarla con el tiempo, pero era mejor prevenir y guardar a mis pequeños para un futuro, esperaba, posible.

_Después de esa consulta, al salir miré a la Señorita Madison, sí, así se llamaba la enfermera de German, y ya no me sonrió como antes, creía recordar haber actuado brusco ese día y también el disculparme con ella pero debería haber entendido que estaba cagado hasta la médula; amablemente le pedí la información de donde se encontraba ubicado el banco de esperma. Después de darme las indicaciones y subir los varios pisos por las escaleras, porque los ascensores eran bien deprimentes en ese momento, llegué a mi destino._

_Me había quedado observando a la enfermera de la recepción, necesitaba ánimos para hacer lo que iba a hacer. Había sido difícil, lo admitía, ni siquiera había podido tener un polvo decente desde que había empezado los síntomas, podía ver que era algo delgada, a mi no me gustaban tan delgadas pero se le veían unos buenos pechos; estaba sentada hablando por teléfono y me pasó una hoja donde debía llenar los datos de admisión. La chica se dio la vuelta todavía al teléfono y pude ver su cabello castaño oscuro a medio agarrar, el castaño no me desagradaba, para nada, pero tampoco era que me volvía loco. Me senté al frente_ _de ella, de verdad necesitaba inspirarme en algo, con mi mano sola duraría una eternidad en ese cuarto, sabía que habrían revistas pero me gustaba imaginar a alguien real al que pudiera acercarme si quisiera._

_Después de llenar todos los datos me levanté y le pasé la información. La enfermera se giró todavía al teléfono y me sorprendí al ver su ojos hinchados y enrojecidos; aún así me sonrió aunque sin llegarle siquiera un poco a sus ojos, unos de un color verde muy parecido a los míos. Tomó la hoja, me dio un recolector y me señaló una de las puertas que quedaba detrás de ella y siguió con su conversación, si había logrado inspirarme un poco eso se fue a la mierda al solo recordar esos ojos verdes_ Diablos_._

_Después de horas y horas en el bendito cuarto, aunque sabía que había sido menos pero así se sintieron en mi interior, haber revisado cinco revistas eróticas de mujeres con senos operados y miradas lascivas; ver un vídeo porno donde después de cinco minutos comencé a analizar la trama sin forma en vez de ver a las personas teniendo sexo y por último recurrir a los recuerdos de mis ultimas novias, porque las ultimas folladas no contaban; había logrado la cometida. Salí lentamente de la habitación y traté de imaginar que la enfermera estaba acostumbrada a esas situaciones y para ella era completamente normal saber que me acababa de hacer la paja, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que me estaba muriendo de vergüenza, vi que la chica estaba de pie y era algo alta, también se había soltado el cabello, seguro quiso cubrirse un poco para que no la vieran llorar; el castaño le sentaba muy bien, había tenido la impresión que seria un poco más baja pero se veía bien, y todavía estaba pegada al teléfono, ¿cómo pueden hablar tanto por teléfono? Claro, debía estar solucionando algún problema, esas lágrimas no eran por nada._

_Coloqué el frasco sobre la recepción, y en ese momento sonó mi teléfono y vi en la pantalla Seth llamando… Al cuarto repique y al percatarme que la muchacha no me iba a atender todavía, le di ligeramente la espalda y atendí la llamada._

_-Ya te diste la mano, amigo –. Escuché el tono de burla de ese idiota, y negué con mi cabeza, ¿cómo puede burlarse de esto?, son mis futuros hijos los que estoy dejando aquí ¡es importante!_

-_Imbécil –. Solté con un bufido y mi ceño se frunció profundamente. De verdad qué diablos se cree. Era el único insulto que pude propinarle por el momento._

_-Pensé que te habías drenado, Ed, y que te habíamos perdido –. Estaba aguantando la risa el tarado. No quise responder nada -. Has tardado mucho, dijiste que seria rápido, ¿tuviste algún problema? – _Ahora sí te escuchas preocupado…, _pensé burlonamente como se le pueden ocurrir esos comentarios en un momento así._

_-Fue algo difícil – le dije con voz plana y sin demostrar ningún sentimiento aunque por dentro estaba todo revolucionado, no todos los días dejas tu única oportunidad de ser padre en un bendito frasco._

_-Me lo imagino… Un paso a la vez, amigo –. Me repitió la frase que se ha vuelto mi mantra personal y único estímulo._

_-No creo que te lo imagines de verdad y espero nunca pases por esto, Seth – le digo sin ánimos de hablar de nada, lo cual es extraño porque es al único que le he hablado de esto._

_De repente escuché a la enfermera preguntar cuál era mi nombre, vi su mano un poco temblorosa y traté de no mirarla a la cara, no tenía ánimos de ver esos hermosos ojos llorar de nuevo. Pronuncié mi nombre algo cohibido_

_-Edward… Edward Cullen –. Vi su mano temblar un poco, estaba muy afectada por lo que no debería estar laborando, convendría decirle a alguien para que la relevaran de su puesto._

_-Eso es todo, Señor Cullen – dice y le tembló un poco la voz. Sí, realmente estaba muy afectada, observé como salió de la recepción y se retiraba con mi frasco e información y mi única oportunidad de ser padre alguna vez._

Un paso a la vez, Ed…

_La cirugía… El momento más duro que podía experimentar el ser humano, ¿vivir o morir? Esas eran mis opciones, y nada en este mundo podría prepararte para algo así, ¿cómo pueden permitirte decidir algo así? Es lógico que no habría otra forma de proceder, lucharía hasta con las uñas para vivir, se me estaba dando una esperanza y me iba a aferrar a ella, lo demás lo resolvería a su tiempo, ahora solo quería poder vivir y si no atendía mi estado con la mayor rapidez solo me daban dos años, eso fue lo que me había dado a entender German en las conversaciones siguientes a mi diagnostico._

_Llegué al Hospital completamente solo, me dio la bienvenida la gran recepción del Medical Center, con su base pintada de blanco de apoyo, el mármol entre grises y negros, y nunca me había parecido tan fría e impersonal como en ese momento. Entregué todos los papeles para mi admisión a la enfermera que estaba ahí sentada, ella me sonrió de manera muy afable, ¿todos se vuelve inhumanos aquí? Tal vez fuera lo mejor, nadie entraba a este sitio con ganas de ver que sienten lastima por ti y ellos debían estar vacunados contra todo. La enfermera tomó el teléfono y al cabo de un minuto apareció un muchacho con una silla de rueda, el protocolo de la clínica. Traté de ir con la mente en blanco, debía estar calmado sino tendría problema para ingresar, pero era extremadamente difícil bloquear mis temores por lo que me concentre en tratar de respirar profundamente._

_Hice todo lo que me pedían como un autómata, no quería pensar en nada porqué sabía que me asustaría si lo hacía._ Un paso a la vez, Ed…_ Esperé acostado en la camilla con la bata azul, sintiendo que el frío y la vulnerabilidad me invadían, vi los implementos médicos, la luz cegadora blanca pero no podía coordinar qué era cada cosa, _Respira_… me dije mientras cerré los ojos y calmaba el temblor de mis manos. Entró un enfermero y lo observé levantar las barandas metálicas que rodeaban a la camilla, comenzó a empujar sacándome de la habitación y escuché a la lejos _"¿Estás preparado?"_, no tenía comentario para la estupidez que acababa de escuchar ¿es en serio?_

_Al entrar al quirófano vi mucho movimiento, varias enfermeras iban y venían, podía observar al doctor German a través en una ventana lavándose las manos, se estaba preparando. Alguien me indicó que me pasara a la mesa de operaciones, ahora solo escuchaba el palpitar furioso de mi corazón_ "Debí decirle a mamá… ¿y si pasa algo mal aquí?" _Abren mis brazos para colocarme en posición cruz y veo a un señor por encima de mi cabeza, haciendo gestos pero en realidad solo podía pensar en mi madre "_Esme perdóname… perdóname"_, empecé a ver borroso, hasta que se vuelve en la nada._

Un paso a la vez, Ed…

_Mi cuerpo se siente pesado, traté de abrir los ojos con mucha dificultad_, hay demasiada luz, _pensé al parpadear lentamente, me molestaba porque todo era demasiado blanco, prefería dejarlos cerrados. Quería hablar, saber qué paso, ¿todo salió bien? Pero no puedo porque ni siquiera logro tragar, la garganta duele como un demonio y gruñí por el dolor. De repente sentí una pequeña mano agarrando mi antebrazo y presionando fuertemente, dándome calor,_ ¿mamá, estás aquí?_ Intenté de nuevo abrir los ojos, y enfoqué un poco mejor la vista; era Róta, la esposa de Seth, alejo su mano para acercar un algodón a mi boca, y puedo sentir la humedad en ésta y tragué lentamente, me quedé viendo fijamente a sus ojos color ámbar, solo percibí una mezcla de preocupación y alivio, así que_ _suponía que todo había salido bien. Escuché a alguien entrar, pero me duele todavía la vista porque todo era demasiado blanco así que no lo veo hasta que esta a mi lado, Seth me miraba ansioso, y yo solo puedo pensar en que por primera vez me alegra que no me haya hecho caso. Me sonríe como el guasón_.

_-Viejo, te tengo una mala noticia, te quitaron las dos –. El tiempo se detuvo, hasta que vi como Róta lo golpeaba tan duro que lo empujó con fuerza y eso que ella medía mínimo treinta centímetros menos que él. Lo miré furioso, apenas tenga oportunidad lo mataría, me prometí solemnemente… aunque, no me apetecía salvar mi vida para pasarla en la prisión así que cambio mi promesa a solo lastimarlo gravemente –. Lo siento, hermano, todo salio bien, estás bien –. Y puedo ver y sentir en su voz solo alivio como el de su esposa. _Todo salio bien

_Cerré mis ojos, tenía tanta pesadez por la anestesia que todavía estaba en mi cuerpo, la próxima vez que despierte todo será más real, ¿qué sentiré? Escuché la voz de Róta susurrar:_ "Eso no son juegos Seth, te pasas"_. Estaba muy molesta, yo también lo estaba, ahora quien susurraba era él, en realidad creía que lo hacía aunque lo hubiese escuchado sin ningún esfuerzo:_ _"_Él va a estar bien, por Dios… puede ser mas terco…". _Sabía que seguían hablando, pero no logre entender nada de lo que dicen y de nuevo caigo en la nada._

_Desperté de nuevo sin saber bien si habían pasado minutos u horas. Moví mi cabeza y observe a mi amigo durmiendo solo en la precaria cama para el acompañante, en ese momento fui consiente de todo, pude sentirlo por fin… Era extraño, sé que faltaba una parte de mi, estaba un poco adolorido, pero no quería pensar en nada ahora y estás paredes blancas… ¿Por qué todo es tan blanco Dios? ¿Por Higiene? ¿O buscan que uno sienta que esta en el limbo? Me levanté de la cama, no sé si se suponía que no podía hacerlo, pero no quería estar aquí, lo hice lentamente sintiendo las puntadas en lo que queda de mi escroto._ ¡Maldición!_ Tomé la chaqueta de Seth que estaba encima su cuerpo, éramos prácticamente de la misma contextura, casi seis pies, flacos pero con músculos definidos, bueno… por ahora éramos muy parecidos; lo tapé un poco mejor con la sabana de mi cama y salí de la habitación._

_Caminé sin rumbo, lentamente, lo que me dejaba el dolor, era extraño que me alegrara de sentir dolor, pero ello me recordaba que todavía estaba vivo. Observé las paredes blancas y me desesperé, quería respirar y el entorno me enfermaba, me asfixiaban así hubiese gente alrededor y todos actuaran normal, sin los signos del ahogo que comprimía mi pecho._

_No sabía por cuanto tiempo había caminado, todos los pasillos parecían ser iguales, las misma sillas incomodas, las mismas carteleras, los mismos escritorios y todo tan… blanco. Fue cuando me vi en mi pasillo desierto, seguramente por la hora, donde por fin respiré, era blanco, sí, pero un tono distinto, un sitio que me susurra paz, esperanza y alegría. Apoyé mi frente al vidrio del gran ventanal, que estaba en medio de la pared y me perdí en las sensaciones, porque por fin conseguí lo que buscaba para tener la fuerza que necesito: _Vida…

Habían transcurrido seis meses, y todavía estoy luchando. Parpadeé saliendo de mis pensamientos y enfocándome en mi visión perfecta…

Las quimioterapias habían sido fuertes aunque sin muchos malestares hasta ahora, iba a comenzar con dos ciclos, cuatro sesiones quincenales y luego serian una por mes, tampoco durarían un año, según fuera mi evolución puede que acaben antes. Ese día acabaría con el segundo ciclo y necesitaba descansar un poco de la sesión antes de ir a casa o la oficina para muchas personas y era por eso por lo que estaba de pie en este pasillo, tan blanco como todo en este edificio, pero a diferencia del resto, es el único sitio que me gusta estar, mi lugar favorito para encontrar lo que ansió.

Apoyé mi frente en el gran ventanal mientras disfrutaba de la vida. Tal vez pueda parecer como pedófilo a cualquiera que pase o como un padre viendo a su hijo o hija con emoción, pero para mí era otra cosa, mi realidad era que estos niños me hacían sentir, me daban fuerza, ellos estaban en el inicio de un largo camino y yo en la lucha por terminar como anhelo el mío.

-Son hermosos, ¿no lo crees? ¿Tiene uno aquí? – Escuché una voz tan dulce, que fácilmente me perdería en ella. Me giré todavía apoyado en la ventana, y pensé que no solo me perdería en su voz sino también en esos ojos de un marrón profundo, en sus labios rosados y suaves… se veían suaves, debían ser suaves, ¿lo serían?

Oh Dios… su cabello era tan castaño como sus ojos pero con hondas que solo invitaban a mis dedos a perderse también. Estaba en la misma posición que yo pero era tan pequeña que debía bajar un poco la cabeza y ella elevar la suya para vernos… Era tan hermosa, tan blanca como una de esas muñequitas con piel como la porcelana. Ella sonrió y en ese momento me dije que ya podía morir, con esa sonrisa me sentía satisfecho y realizado y podía abandonar la tierra.

-¿Dime, cuál es el que ves? – Sus ojos tenían ese brillo de felicidad, dicha y plenitud que te dan los bebés -. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Ehhhh… –. Es lo mejor que puedes decir _¡Diablos! _–. No, no tengo ninguno aquí, es solo que verlos me da mucha tranquilidad –. Mi voz salió algo temblorosa, _¡Golpéate duro, muy duro! –._ ¿Y tú?

-Oh, sí, ellos tienen ese efecto en muchas personas, me cuento entre ellas –. Me volvió a sonreír, y siento que toda ella brilla, _Es tan hermosa… _Se gira para observar a los bebés dentro del ventanal y mi vista comienza a detallarla más detenidamente y sin pudor hasta que me detengo en su mano derecha que estaba apoyada en su vientre un poco abultado, _Por eso brilla_, pensé inmediatamente -. ¿Y por qué necesitas tranquilidad? Claro, si quieres contarme…

-La necesito por cosas que pasaron en determinado momento y todavía pasan, algunas de las cuales no estaba preparado –. Me detuve por un segundo al ver la incertidumbre en su rostro -. Temo que ahora sea muy tarde para todo lo que quería hacer con mi vida –. Mi voz se escuchó más suave y me dediqué a admirarla, _Tú también me das tranquilidad_, le dije en silencio.

Ella se giró de nuevo y se elevó solo un poco para observarme mejor; pude notar como su mirada veía dentro de mí y me sentí enormemente expuesto pero extrañamente no me molestó. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras estaba atrapado en esos ojos tan llenos de vida y brillantes.

-¿Te puedo decir algo, _Extraño_? – A pesar del tono de voz dulce, con una de sus cejas levemente alzada, solo pude asentir con la cabeza y esperar lo que me diría esta hermosa muñeca, pero en ese momento escuché a alguien llamarla a lo lejos.

-_Pequeña, ¿está todo listo? – _Ella solo volteó la cabeza y asintió al hombre que era un poco más alto y de contextura más gruesa que la mía, de cabello negro corto y ojos azules muy expresivos, parecía que no deseaba esperarla por mucho tiempo. _Debe ser su pareja_, pensé un poco desilusionado.

Bajé la mirada para observarla únicamente a ella y esperé por lo que fuera que me quería decir, ella giró su cabeza, me miró fijamente y ambos sonreímos. Su rostro se iluminó de tal manera que me transmitió su regocijo, no quería que se fuera, pero se fue retirando del ventanal poco a poco sin dejar de mirarme…

_-Nunca es demasiado tarde para ser lo que podrías haber sido, Extraño _–. Su tono ahora era tan seguro y me dejó sin palabras, levanté mis dos cejas y ella fue caminando despacio de retroceso hacia el hombre que la llamaba. Se miró su vientre y lo tocó con adoración, alzó la vista y volvió a sonreírme.

_Ella es luz…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pido disculpa por el pequeño retraso u_u, aquí estamos…<em>**

**_Espero les guste tanto como a mi_**

Gracias a todas por su apoyo, sus alertas y favoritos, a las personas que no tienen cuentas **_Day dreamers twilight:_**_ Gracias por leerme nena. **: **me alegra que te gustara, el FF no me dejo responder tu review. **Bea:** Gracias a ti por acompañarme xD. **Ana Masen: Cap1** Si un tema interesante y delicado, todas esperamos que vea que no todo esta acabado; **Cap2** Aquí esta Bella una mujer fuerte y que tiene muy claro lo que quiere en su vida. **Aline:** No estés triste también abran alegrías n_n_

Un millón de Gracias a mi gran Beta y Ami Betza, te quelo nena tu apoyo a sido mi gran incentivo en esta historia!

LaFlacu

**_Nota: _**_"Nunca es demasiado tarde para ser lo que podrías haber sido"cita de George Eliot_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><em>El primer día de todos.<em>

Tenia miedo, si lo tuve en ese tiempo con más de dos semanas de retraso, cuando no me atrevía a pensar que se haría realidad lo que siempre había querido, había tenido mis dudas porque estaba sola en este momento. Me había parecido extraño de que mi amiga Ángela no lo hubiese notado ya que me tenía más controlada que a ella misma, la única excusa que era valida para no percatarse era la emoción por su graduacion, por fin terminaba su residencia y se dedicaria a la especialización de Gineco - obstetra, la profesión que siempre le había gustado; ella se quedaría en el Universitario _Chicago Medical Center_, le gustaba el ambiente trabajo y sus compañeros, ellos tenían una plaza para su especializacion, ademas era el único lugar que le permitiría ausentarse por casi dos años a Londres para unos estudios que tenia pautados hacer, por lo que era su mejor opción.

Lo que viví hacía ya casi siete meses atrás estaba grabado en todo mí ser.

_Entré sola al Medica Center con mi corazón palpitando fuertemente; a cada paso que daba me preguntaba si será cierto, no me había sentido extraña, sí, ciertamente habia ganado un poco de peso pero había comido mucho en la calle, una de las consecuencias de vivir sola. Al entrar miré la recepción que siempre me daba la bienvenida cuando venia por An, de un blanco perlado con marmol entre negros y grises, la Señora Gladys me sonrió observándome un poco extrañada y se acercó a donde me encontraba._

_-Hola Isabella, la señora Ángela no se encuentra, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? - Escuché preocupación en su voz._

_-__Hola Gladys, no te preocupes, vengo por consulta general. - Le sonreí tranquilamente, aunque por dentro sentía todo mi ser revolucionado –. Vengo a ver a la doctora Felice, nos vemos en un rato. - Me despedí con un gesto de mi mano y caminé para tomar el ascensor; me había citado con Nina, una la mejores como repetía constantemente Ángela, Nina le había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía, así que creí que no le molestaria._

_Iba caminando por el pasillo que me indicacaba dónde estaba el consultorio, los oídos me zumbaban tanto por la emoción y el susto que llevaba conmigo, por lo que no me percate del sonido de mi teléfono hasta el tercer repique. Lo busqué un poco desesperada en mi cartera; sabia desde el momento en que An me lo había dado como regalo que estas cosas pasarían. Cuando ya estaba en mis manos vi el nombre de Tony en la pantalla insistente, tanto me conocía como para no colgar, me causó mucha gracia, y en medio de una risilla atendí rápidamente._

_-__Tony - le respondí en un tono muy bajo, no queria molestar a las personas que estaban sentadas, ya había llegado al consultorio sin darme cuenta. Antes de seguir hablando con él, le dije mi nombre a la chica que esta sentada en un escritorio._

_-__Pequeña, ¿dónde estás? Llamé a la tienda y Rose me dijo que estabas en el médico, ¿pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quién está contigo? - Me bombardeó y su tono de preocupación me angustió, ¿debería decirle a qué venía para acá? Él siempre había estado para mí en cada paso importante en mi vida._

_-__Estoy bien... estoy bien, vale. - Me reí un poco para que él creyera mi mentira -. Es solo algo de rutina, ¿sabes?, pensaba llamarte o escribirte para saber si podías venir a buscarme, ¿puedes? - Le pregunté. No era una mentira, sí pensaba escribirle fuese cual fuese el resultado de todo esto._

_-Está bien,__ en una hora te busco. - En su voz escuché la duda, y supe que no me había creído ni una palabra. _

_-__Creo que puedo tardar un poco más, pero ven en una hora. - Quería tenerlo a mi lado en ese instante, necesitaba distraerme y sentirme apoyada._

_-Bien__, en una hora estaré allí. - Lo escuché resignado y podría jurar que había salido de una vez a buscarme y que lo tendría a mi lado en menos de media hora. Suspiré y colgué el teléfono, caminé hacia el área de espera y me senté a esperar, rodeada de varias mujeres, algunas felices, otras no tanto._

_Le sonreí a la asistente de la doctora, ella lo hizo de vuelta y me dio un poco de gracia los aparatos en sus dientes con gomas de colores variadas, se veía tan joven, no debía pasar de los diecinueve años. Ella mencionó que debía esperar pero vi detrás de donde estaba un afiche de una mujer admirando su gran vientre y un hombre adorándola mientras lo rozaba con las manos juntas a las de su esposa, y no pude detener mis pensamientos._

_Tony...__ Debí darme cuenta en el momento en que íbamos a fallar, tal vez sí. Una de las tantas veces que me había llevado a comer cuando éramos novio a la casa de su madre; mientras cocinaba la lasaña que me encantaba tanto, y yo esperaba sentada alejada de todos esos elementos peligros para mí en esos inmensos taburetes, en la barra de estilo rustico que dividía el área de la cocina del comedor, cuando observé a sus sobrinos jugar en el patio a través de las puertas de cristal no pude evitar preguntarle._

_-¿__Te imaginas cuando sean nuestros hijos los que juegues en ese jardín? – Lo dije con la ilusión de una mujer enamorada que lo quería todo y lo deseaba tanto, pero sabiendo que no era el momento, estábamos recién graduados, sin nada que ofrecer. Él me respondió sin voltearse a mirarme._

_-__Pequeña, eso no es una prioridad para mí – lo dijo sin ninguna emoción como si no importara en lo más mínimo lo que acababa de decir, y procedió a cambiar el tema como si estuviésemos hablando del clima –. Listo, amor, ¿qué quieres de postre? - Me sonrió de la manera en la que siempre buscaba compensar las cosas, haciéndome olvidar._

_Había sido__ una estúpida al pensar que con el tiempo le haría cambiar de opinión, simplemente él no consideraba la opción de tener hijos ¿conmigo o con alguien siquiera?, ¿yo hubiese podido vivir sin esa opción? No, no hubiese podido, ya que sabía cómo era sentirse vacía. ¿Quién no suspiraba por tener a algo creado con tanto amor para abrazarlo? ¿Para cuidarlo? Solo para amarlo más que a ti mismo._

_Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y salí de mis pensamientos, era Nina. Me levanté de golpe mientras ella me miraba extrañada, la había visto muy poco en mis visitas a la clínica, pero era imposible no admirarla con su larga cabellera rojiza y esos ojos azules como el océano y tan alta como esas modelos brasileñas; ni siquiera tenía que empezar a hablar de su cuerpo, me sentía pequeña e insulsa a su lado, y yo no estaba tan mal, como podía percatarme a veces._

_-__Hola, Bella, puedes pasar. ¿En qué puedo ser útil? – Me miró interrogante y noté por su tono de voz que estaba extrañada, esta consulta la podría haber hecho An, pero no quería más presión de la que estaba sintiendo con todo lo que tenía dentro. La vi ir a su escritorio y la seguí sintiéndome ansiosa; su consultorio era agradable con colores pasteles verdes y amarillos combinando con su escritorio de acrílico como verde agua, pero lo más atrayente era el cuadro que estaba a un lado de ella, donde podía admirar a todos los bebés que había traído al mundo, todos hermosos, inocentes, con esa tranquilidad y alegría que solo ellos podían tener. Instintivamente toqué mi vientre. _

_-__Tengo un retraso – dije atropelladamente, sin siquiera sentarme, todavía mirando ese cuadro, perdida en los pares de ojos brillantes de todos esos niños. _

_Nina comenzó con las preguntas de ruti__na, última menstruación, última relación sexual, si tenia pareja estable, si me había hecho algún examen de sangre o casero; en realidad tenía miedo así que no había tenido el valor de hacerlas, ni siquiera había tenido el valor de decir en voz alta que podía estar embarazada. Yo sabía que existía una posibilidad pero solo hacía tres meses que cabía la oportunidad y solo tenía un retraso de dos semanas, así que no había posibilidad lógica. Nina me mandó a cambiarme para examinarme y después que me recostada en la camilla dentro de cubículo a un lado del consultorio; éste si era todo lo contrario a la habitación anterior, no era tan cálido pero tenía varios toques femeninos, como cuadros y unas plantas muy bonitas, pero estaba tan llena de aparatos que no quedaba para decorar más._

_Unos minutos después descubrí que mi vida había dado __un giro de ciento ochenta grados, no podía creer que esa pantalla me mostrara lo más hermoso que alguna vez habría visto, nada tenía mayor importancia, ni que estuviese sola, o que no tuviera la estabilidad perfecta que siempre quise para esta etapa, nada… solo él. Podía ver lo diminuto que era, su cabecita, sus pequeños brazos y piernitas, era un poco extraño pero ya los tenía. _¿Cómo no pude sentir que estabas ahí? _Vi su corazón latir tan deprisa y lo escuché también. Sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas pero no quería siquiera parpadear y perderme algo importante. Estaba ahí dentro de mí, podía escuchar a Nina diciéndome "Mira como abre la boca, capturaré esa imagen"; pero la ignoraba completamente, solo podía ver la imagen que me presentaba la maquina. Me negaba a dejar de verlo, pero necesitaba respuestas; ¿cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?, ¿él estaba dentro de mí?, ¿por cuánto tiempo?, ¿estaba bien?, podría haber hecho algo mal por mi ignorancia, sentía que iba a explotar y entré en pánico, podría haberlo perdido por no saber que estaba allí._

_Nina notó en el estado en que me encontraba y se detuvo para calmarme, pero me molesto más el que no pudiera seguir verlo moviéndose. Lo amaba, Dios… Solo habían pasado minutos desde que sabía de su existencia y ya lo amaba con locura. Mi bebé. Me había dado la impresión que sacó la máquina de ecosonograma, su primera foto, no podía dejar de verla, no quería dejar de hacerlo. _

_Ya sentada en la c__amilla, varios minutos después, Nina me explicó que tenía once semanas, que él estaba bien, en perfectas condiciones. No media más de siete centímetros, era tan pequeñito, tan mío; también me explicó que era normal que hubiese visto mi periodo los primeros meses y que no hubiese tenido malestares que me indicaran mi estado; que no debía preocuparme porque estaba sano y bien agarrado dentro de mí; que ese tipo de preocupaciones no eran buenas. ¿Cómo podía decirme que lo tomara con calma? Me sentía aterrada, emocionada, feliz, pasmada y con ganas de saltar alrededor extasiada. Me recetó mis vitaminas y otras cosas pero yo solo quería ver su imagen una y otra vez._

_Salí del consultorio aturdida, si no estuviese viendo el eco no lo creería, no me sentía extraña, mi cuerpo no había cambiado pero ahora sabía que estaba dentro de mí y quería verle de nuevo, ¿Nina me haría otro ultrasonido? ¿Seria malo? Decidí esperar a An, se volverá loca, mi mamá se volverá loca también, su primer nieto o nieta. Dios… no me importa lo que sea porque ya lo amaba más que nada en la vida. Caminé sin darme cuenta hacia dónde iba, cuando reaccione estaba cerca del reten de niños recién nacidos, no dude en ir directo para allá, quería imaginarme cuando mi bebé estuviera ahí, y pudiera tocarlo, tenerlo en mis brazos, ver su carita, sus ojos, su nariz, todo él._

_Cuando llegué__ al ventanal me detuve abruptamente, el pasillo no estaba solo, había un hombre allí, podía verlo apoyando su frente en el cristal con la vista perdida dentro de la habitación. Desde donde estaba parada se veía lo atractivo que era, algo alto, algo delgado, con poca musculatura, no podría decir como tenía el cabello ya que estaba casi al ras de su cráneo, invitando a pasar mi mano sobre esa parte de su anatomía tan blanca como todo él; solo llevaba una franela algo holgada, con unos jeans y deportivos, se veía muy bien pero había algo que me trasmitía una inquietud y no de mala manera, se veía tan necesitado de algo ¿pero de qué? Poco a poco me acerqué a él hasta quedar a su lado, me apoyé viendo a todas esas criaturas tan inocentes, tan llenas de vida, sin poder evitar en pensar en el que crecía dentro de mí y cómo quería tenerlo ya en mis brazos. Me surgió la necesidad de observar al extraño que estaba a mi lado, que no se había dado cuenta que yo estaba allí. De reojo y subiendo un poco mi cabeza vi sus ojos, estaban perdidos, tan opacos, pero a pesar de eso no dejaban de ser hermosos de un verde como las esmeralda, ¿cómo se vería brillantes, con vida?, ¿cambiaria algo las facciones tan duras de su rostro?, no es que estuviese mal pero me gustaría verlo de otra forma. Tomé un poco de valor y respiré profundamente. _

_-__Son hermosos, ¿no lo crees? ¿Tienes uno aquí? – Me giré para mirarlo mejor y cuando estuvo de frente a mí, me quedé sin aire. Era de esas persona que te quitaban el aliento con solo posar un segundo su vista en ti, cuando logré reaccionar le volví a preguntar a cuál veía. Mientras me respondía me iba perdiendo un poco en su voz aterciopelada con pequeños tonos roncos; pero allí en ese instante me pregunta fue contestada, él buscaba lo mismo que yo por motivos diferentes: "Tranquilidad". Mi necesidad era más por pensar en todo lo nuevo y desconocido que venía para mí; ¿y para él?, ¿qué podía estar viviendo ahora para estar así?, y ¿por qué lo veía tan solo como si estuviese llevando un cruz encima? No puede evitar sentir la necesidad de quedarme a su lado y querer decirle que no, que en realidad no lo estaba, que no era demasiado tarde para lo que fuera que estuviese viviendo ¿estaba aquí todavía, no? Entonces no debía decaer._

_Me hubiese gustado quedarme más rato a su lado, pero escuche la voz de Tony al fondo del pasillo. Me sentía feliz por lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento y quise lograr que ese extraño se sintiera de la misma manera, me gustaría pensar que fue así porque algo cambio en su mirada que me gusto, y por primera vez me moleste porque Tony no tardara un poco más en llegar. _

_Cuando iba un poco lejos, me volteé para verlo por última vez, estaba apoyado de espalda contra el cristal, con su cabeza mirando al techo, podría imaginar que sus ojos estaban cerrados buscando lo que estaba perdiendo._

"_Solo espero que lo consigas… nunca es tarde", le susurré en silencio._

Desde ese instante mi vida fue una locura, mi familia me atormentaba, no me dejaban sola en ningún momento, ¿sabrían ellos que la mitad del tiempo estaba más que asustada por casi todo? Todo el que me conocía me daba miles de recomendaciones de lo que debía hacer y de lo que no… para que no me dieran gases, no salieran estrías, para la acidez, para no engordar más de lo necesario, para que mi bebé naciera limpio, para que diera bastante pecho… ¡Para todo!

No es que no estuviese agradecida pero ¿por qué no podían ver que mis preocupaciones eran otras?, siempre me preguntaba si estaría bien, ¿si se estaba moviendo y creciendo lo suficientemente bien?; ¿tendría todos sus deditos en sus manos y sus pies?, ¿sus latidos eran normales? Yo solo deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder abrazarlo y ver que estaba bien. En cada consulta esas eran mis preocupaciones y podía respirar tranquila cuando Nina me decía que crecía fuerte, que era un niño muy sano y que estaba bien aferrado a su madre, "_todo un niño de mamá",_ como decía Rose. Generalmente salía llorando del consultorio porque estaba tan feliz; An y mi madre me acompañaban a todas las consultas, a veces también Tony lo hacía pero él usualmente prefería solo buscarme. A las salidas del consultorio les pedía tiempo para estar sola y calmarme, caminaba sin mirar nada en específico, solo recordando la imagen de mi niño, lo grande que estaba y lo mucho que lo amaba; ya poder sentirlo era la señal de que en verdad estaba allí conmigo.

Por muy raro que pareciera durante los siete meses de consultas el llegar a éste pasillo tan blanco y a veces tan vacío, me llenaba de extraordinaria tranquilidad. Siempre anhelaba encontrarme al _extraño_ apoyado al cristal que vi ese día, uno de los más importante en mi vida pero nunca lo hacía lo cual cada vez me dejaba un poco decepcionada. ¿Qué sería de ti?, pregunté al viento. De verdad esperaba que no hubiese perdido las fuerzas, deseaba poder verlo aunque fuera de lejos, comprobar que estaba bien, ¿lo reconocería? Tal vez no, él pasó a ser como una ilusión, me atrevería a pensar incluso que lo había imaginado, ese día fue tan surrealista que me pierdo en ese recuerdo con mucha facilidad.

.

.

_El segundo día…_

Todavía tenía miedo, no me había abandonado del todo. Me había preparado mentalmente para esto, tanto An como Nina estaban tranquilas, por lo que debería estarlo yo también, ¿no? Pero me era difícil en este momento eso, en realidad desde que Nina me dijo que mi travieso era muy inquieto y que se había enredado con su cordón umbilical en la última ecografía, no había podido estalo. No había dejado de preguntarme qué pasaría si se complicaba, siempre había querido dar a luz de forma natural pero ahora era imposible y debía ser por cesaría, eso me dejaba los nervios de punta, aunque haría todo lo que se me dijera por el bien de mi niño, mi pequeño, que todavía no sabía como llamarlo, él mismo lo haría cuando llegara el momento, estaba segura. Sí, quizás estaba loca, pero ya verían todos como él lo haría.

Llegamos muy temprano al hospital ese día, eran casi las siete de la mañana cuando íbamos Tony, mi bebé y yo. Él me dijo que se ocuparía de todo, que todo lo que quisiera solo se lo pidiera, que no me preocupara. Si escuchaba eso una vez más me echaría a llorar en serio, me sentía fuera de mi cuerpo como si todo pasara lejos de mí, veía a Tony a mi lado con mis maletas y las de mi hijo, arreglando el papeleo mientras un enfermero llegaba con una silla de ruedas a recogerme, observé como la señora Gladys me saludó con mucha emoción y cariño, An debía haber emocionado a todos sus compañeros; me veía sentada en esta silla con una bata de esas que llevan las abuelas y pantuflas de peluche cortesía de Rose, a quien iba a matar por lo horrorosas que eran, pero mis pies estaban agradecidos ya que calmaban el dolor por lo hinchados que estaban; estar así me deprimía un poquito pero solo quería que llegara la hora.

La cesaría estaba programa para las diez de la mañana, faltaba tan poco para tenerlo en mis brazos pero están serían las peores dos horas, horas de angustia y zozobra que jamás había experimentado en la vida. Todo en mi embarazo había pasado tan rápido que a veces sentía que no disfrute de él como debería haberlo hecho. Todo era nuevo y los miedos me invadían por mucho tiempo, miedos normales según los libros que había leído y que por supuesto después había terminado odiando ya que me aterraban aún más.

Estaba acostada mientras arreglaban la habitación, de color blanco, sí, pero con detalles de color salmón, con franjas decorativas, lo cual la volvía bastante agradable. Tenía un pequeño recibo donde habían un muy lindo juego de muebles de color beige, suficientes para recibir a las únicas personas que valían en mi vida, las contaba con una mano y dentro de menos de dos horas se sumaría la otra. Rose había llegado para ayudar a Tony. Estaban inflando los globos cuando había llegado una enfermera y empezó arreglarme para el quirófano, me aterré al instante, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que observé con pánico a Rose quien vino hacia mí y me miró con sus grandes ojos azules, notándose muy calmada, me abrazó fuertemente y susurró en mi oído.

-Tranquila, respira profundo, estamos aquí para ti. –Le respondí con un abrazo más fuerte, todo lo que mi enorme barriga podía y me dejaba dar, enterré mi rostro en su cabello rubio que olía a vainilla y me di cuenta que estaba temblando. Al levantar mi cabeza vi a Tony que también esta calmado, ¿Dios, cómo lo hacen? Claro, ellos no son los que van a entrar en ese quirófano y abrir como a un saco de papa.

-Tony… ¿y si algo sale mal, tu velaras por él, verdad? – Pregunté. Se acercó a nosotras y nos abrazó a los tres besando mi frente en el acto, cuando apoyó su frente en la mía me dijo mirándome a los ojos con mucha seguridad.

-Isabella, todo saldrá bien, dentro de una hora estarás aquí con tu bebé en brazos y habrás olvidado las sandeces que estas pensando en este instante. – Se detuvo solo un segundo para tomar aire –. Además Angela estará a tu lado, ella cuidara de ambos. – Para que él se apoyara en An era difícil, siempre se habían caído mal, esa batalla la había perdido muchos años atrás.

Después de separarme de los chicos la enfermera me pidió que me sentara en la silla de rueda para prepararme. Ya era la hora, le tomé la mano con fuerza a Tony, estaba realmente asustada y no podía con todo lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor. Él caminó a mi lado hasta llegar cerca del quirófano, sabía que no lo dejarían pasar pero no quería soltarlo, debí pedirle que entrara conmigo, ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Sentí como van separándose nuestras manos y lo escuche decirme. _"Nos vemos en un rato, vas a estar bien"_. Lo vi parado en medio del pasillo muy tranquilo, sonriéndome con entusiasmo, quedándose atrás.

¿Dios, cómo fue capaz de abandonarme ahora?, no lo perdonare nunca, me había dejado aquí sola. Pude ver el pasillo, sentí que estaba realmente frío allí. La enfermera me pidió pasarme a una camilla diciéndome que debía tranquilizarme sino me dormirán completa y no podría ver el nacimiento de mi bebé, lo cual sabía que no quería que sucediera. No podía permitir que eso pasara, quería estar consciente para verlo, había esperado tanto para eso. Acaricié mi vientre lentamente buscando esa tranquilidad que necesitaba, pronto lo tendría aquí conmigo. Respiré profundamente en la posición más incomoda en la que me había encontrado en mi vida y con esta barriga era casi imposible doblarse así, me sentía muy expuesta, unos segundos después recibí el dolor más horrible en toda espalda, una corriente fuerte de la cual no pude evitar reaccionar. La enfermera me reprende por moverme y casi inmediatamente dejé de sentir mi cuerpo de la mitad para abajo, era tan extraño, me aterré no sentirlo a él, perder mi conexión por un momento. Vi como dos enfermeras me iban ingresando al pabellón donde puedo observar a An con una cara de éxtasis nada normal y a Nina que ya estaba lista estaban esperando por mí, no tengo idea de cómo me movieron hacia la mesa de cirugía pero no puedo dejar de observar la lámpara que esta en medio de ésta. Ángela empezó a tomar fotos y lo supe por el sonido de la cámara que se escuchó alrededor, porque no podía dejar de ver la luz de la sala.

Sentí como abrían mi piel, porque a pesar de no haber dolor podía percibirlo todo, como iban moviendo las capas, empujando y presionando mi piel, pasando cada músculo y hasta mis órganos como si fuese un muñeco de hule, algo tan moldeable. Era demasiado extraño escuchar la voz de An en éxtasis total, podía percibir como lloraba, todo fue tan rápido que no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo a través de la lámpara, a pesar de la tela que colocaron delante de mí pude ver como salió de mí tan rápidamente, primero sus pequeños pies, sus nalguitas, era tan pequeño, podía escuchar su llanto fuerte y no pude evitar llorar de alegría. Nina me lo enseñó y la escucho decir "_Mira qué travieso, no quería salir de mamá". _Vi su rostro, era tan hermoso, no puedo controlar mi llanto. Levanté un poco mi mano pero lo alejaron para atenderlo, lo sabía pero soy egoísta y me enfureció que lo hicieran. No lo perdí de vista, no podía dejar de admirarlo mientras lo limpiaban y lo vestían, lo vi temblar y comenzar a tranquilizarse por unos segundos poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos no estaba muy claro todavía era grisáceos y se queda mirándome apoyado de lado "_Mi niño, soy mamá"_, susurré. Tendrá los ojos azules, lo sé tan azules como los de mi madre Renée.

No supe en qué momento se ocuparon de mí, estaba lista con un gran vendaje en la parte baja de mi vientre, dejé de existir en cuanto lo miré, estaba totalmente perdida. Me había enamorado irrevocablemente de él.

Después de tenerlo en mi brazos nada más tuvo sentido para mí, sin darme cuenta fui llevada a la que seria mi habitación, podía ver a todos en ella y no ver nada en realidad solo tenia la capacidad de verlo a él, no había vuelto abrir sus hermosos ojitos y estaba tan tranquilito en mi pecho. Todo el sentimiento de alegría a mi alrededor me acogía, Renée no dejaba de llorar y abrazarme; Rose no se atrevía a besarlo, le tomaba su manita con mucha ternura y me besaba a mi a cambio; An era otra cosa, ella no paraba de decir lo bello que era nuestro bebé; y a pesar de todo sentía a Tony a un lado de mi, observándonos a los dos intensamente, yo seguía sin poder descifrar la expresión en su rostro y no pude evitar albergar la sensación de haberlo perdido de cierta manera a partir de ahora y aún así aquí estaba para mí.

¿Es una de las etapa de la vida, existe el momento preciso donde todos los sentimiento se unen y te desbordan? ¿Somos capaces de lidiar con ellos? Claro que sí, yo sé que sí, lo había vivido en menos de veinticuatro horas, y todavía los seguía viviendo. Aquí me encontraba, con los mismos sentimientos en una escala un poco menor, la incertidumbre de lo desconocido, ¿sería normal todo lo que sentí?, ¿tantos cambios en mi cuerpo eran normales? ¿Estaríamos bien? La angustia, el miedo, el terror a cualquier complicación, en ese momento mi cuerpo no era el mismo, sabía que _él_ estaba bien, eso me decían todo el tiempo pero ¿realmente estabas bien? Todavía no había dejado de estar asustada, en el momento de tenerlo en mis brazos la alegría me invadió, mi mayor sueño lo tenía en ese instante muy pegadito a mi cuerpo, verlo así después de haberlo tenido dentro de mí durante treinta y siete semanas fue la mayor experiencia de la vida.

Después de que todos se fueran solo quedamos Renée y yo. No había hablado mucho desde ayer por indicaciones médicas pero ya era otro día y tenía que empezar a movilizarme. Se habían llevado a mi bebé para que yo pudiese descansar pero quería ir a verlo, él debía estar con los otros niños así que me dispuse a caminar. Me levanté con sumo cuidado, los puntos me dolían una barbaridad pero si quería ir pronto a casa debía aguantar. Renée estaba en el pequeño recibo, se veía tan agotada, me acerqué un poco para avisarle que iría a caminar por un rato. Cuando salía de la habitación volteé para obsérvala y no pude evitar recordar lo que dijo anoche cuando logré preguntar un inquietud que me consumía.

_-¿__Mamá, porque no dejo de estar asustada? – le dije a Renée. Mi madre que en ese momento me cegaba con su maravillosa sonrisa y ese brillo en sus hermosos ojos azules tan idénticos a los de mi niño, se levantó de la silla que estaba junto a mi cama y se sentó a un lado de mío, nos abrazo a ambos, era tan reconfortante._

_-__Y nunca dejaras de estarlo hija, nunca... Yo aún lo estoy. - Se separó un poco solo para mirarme a los ojos y pude ver todos mis sentimientos reflejados en ella._

_-__Te amo, mamá. - Es lo único que pude pronunciar antes de echarme a llorar, y ser consolada por mi madre._

Fui caminando por los pasillos, pasillos que me sabía memoria con la diferencia que a quien iré a ver será a mi pequeño hombrecito. No pude evitar sonreír como idiota, mi niño se había vuelto mi todo, no me importaba ir y que me vieran con esta bata tan grande sin mencionar las pantuflas horrorosas que me había obsequiado Rose. Debería haberme arreglado un poco para mi bebé que no podía ver a su mamá así, demacrada por no haber dormido por el dolor, debería verme hermosa, siempre lo estaría para él, me lo prometí. Al cruzar se podía ver que había pocas personas alrededor, eso me alegró un poco, hasta que llegué al lugar que visitaba en cada consulta, en cada visita de An, en cualquier oportunidad que tenía para tan solo tener la oportunidad de verle a él…_mi extraño._

Y ahí estaba, no pude evitar que mi corazón latiera desbocado, se encontraba en la misma posición en la que siempre estaba en mis recuerdos, pude ver que estaba bien ahora, algo más repuesto pero seguía viéndose delgado y su cabello seguía estando al ras de su cabeza. ¿Todavía estaría buscando esa tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba? Esta aquí, eso es lo que importa ahora. Di unos pasos hacia él no podía evitar sentirme atraída como si fuéramos dos imanes que se llamaban, cuando recordé como me veía quise llorar pero no pude perder la oportunidad de verlo, era como un espejismo que se podía desvanecer en unos segundos, pero que diablo decía sabía que estaba ahí, a solo unos pasos de mí.

Me apoyé de la misma manera que hicimos ese día y no puedo evitar sonreír como loca; mis hormonas me tenían desquiciada en estos instantes, deberían pasar unas vez diera a luz, pero aquí estaban acompañándome.

-Son hermosos, ¿no lo crees? – Dije sin evitar sonreír aún más, no pude evitar decir las mismas palabras que pronuncie cuando lo conocí. Estaba tan nerviosa y en ese instante él se giró sorprendido, como sino se creyera que estuviera a su lado, se quedó observándome fijamente y no pude evitar preocuparme por mis fachas, quisiera llorar pero no había remedio ahora. Sus ojos verdes seguían igual de hermosos y apagados, parecía estar mejor físicamente podía verlo, pero ¿en realidad, lo estaba?

-Sí lo son… En realidad lo son. – Me respondió. Mi recuerdo de su voz estaba intacto como hacía meses atrás. Su tono un poco ronco pero que me acariciaba como el terciopelo estaba aquí ahora. Y sus ojos me observaban tan fijamente que por más extraño que pareciera no me incomodaba –. Y dime, ¿cuál es el que ves? – repitió mi frase con cierto humor, también lo recordaba -. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-¿Quieres verlo? ¿De verdad? – Le dije sin pensarlo, estaba loca, por Dios no lo conocía. Parecía una adolescente, no sabía siquiera su nombre, él me miró sorprendido y no pude evitar ver un pequeño destello en sus ojos verdosos ¿ilusión, tal vez? Algo dentro de mí me dijo que estaba bien así que lo hice, tomé su mano para entrar con él y ver a mi niño. No pude evitar sentir una corriente en su contacto, era tan agradable. De reojo vi nuestras manos juntas, él era de manos grandes y tan suaves que me sentí como una niña a su lado, una niña enseñando sus juguetes nuevos, pero en la realidad solo era una mujer, una mujer que desbordaba de tanta felicidad y que quería compartirla y si con ello él podía obtener un poco de lo que busca, no me negaría a dárselo.

Entramos a la habitación, las enfermeras nos miraron de manera extraña pero no les presté mucha atención. Les pedí ver a mi hijo, dando su apellido para ubicarlo fácilmente y poco a poco me giré para verlo a él que tiene su vista perdida en el lugar, si por fuera transmitía todas esas cosas, emociones y sentimientos que necesitamos aquí adentro era mucho más. Una de las chicas nos pone una de esas batas azules para la higiene y en unos instantes pude ver como traían uno de los cuneros con lo más importante de mi vida. Tomé a mi pequeño y lo arrullé un poco, en ese momento lloraría por todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo, pude percibir que me observaba y en un arranque de locura coloqué a mi hijo en su brazos, pude ver el terror en él pero le insistí a tomarlo. Él parecía tener tanta duda pero sus ojos brillaron con una emoción que no sabría describir, y como si yo no fuese la única que quisiera darle un poco de alegría a este hombre frente a mi, vi a mi hijo abriendo sus ojitos y se quedó fijamente mirándolo diciéndole con ellos "_yo también estoy aquí"_.

No pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mi ojos, ¿por qué estoy tan sentimental? Pude ver como ellos se pierden en un instante viéndose verde con azul tan intensamente. Él levantó un poco su rostro y sus ojos están muy brillosos, vi sus labios moviéndose lentamente "_Gracias"__**, **_me susurró_._ Yo solo pude sonreír, en mi interior sentía una tranquilidad que no sabría explicar y me atrevería decir que _mi extraño_ también la tenía. Un sonido nos sacó de la burbuja en la que sentía que estábamos, me volteé a para ver qué nos interrumpía y era un joven de cabello negro muy liso, de rasgos nativo americano, era de la misma contextura que el hombre que en este momento estaba de espalada a mí, tocaba el cristal con insistencia y sin dejar de hacer señas, volví a ver a mi extraño y le sonreí.

-Gracias… No sabes lo que has hecho por mí. – Y pude sentir en su tono de voz que estaba tan emocionado como yo, lo vi colocar a mi niño con mucho cuidado en su cunero y después quitándose la bata sin dejar de mirarlo. Antes de verlo retirarse me apresuré a decirle lo mismo que le dije esa vez.

-Nunca es tarde para ser…- Él me interrumpió con una aceptación que no vi ese día.

-Sí lo es, extraña… para mi lo es. – El nudo en mi garganta evito que le refutara, pude observar cómo salía de la habitación y solo anhelaba verlo de nuevo. Me acerqué a mi niño y lo tomé en brazos, su calorcito me quitó la angustia con la que había quedado. Sin querer escuché a las enfermera murmurar.

-Qué bello es, ¿no lo crees?, no es lo mismo verlo de cerca – dijo la que nos había pasado las batas a una chica que traía pañales y biberones

–Sí, claro que lo es, lastima que sea paciente del Doctor German - respondió la otra. No puede evitar meterme en la conversación y preguntarles.

-¿Quién es el doctor German? – Lo dije con tono de disculpa pero quería saber el porqué de la lastima de chica. Quería saber porqué estaba aquí.

-El es nuestro jefe en el área de oncológia, lo trata desde hace un año – dijo con cierto pesar en su voz que se reflejaba también en su rostro –. Es muy joven pero Madison, la asistente de German, comento el otro día, que se estaba recuperando. Uno nunca sabe en realidad con esa enfermedad. – Dejé de respirar un segundo, ¿cáncer? La gente se cura de eso, lo he escuchado.

-Mmm… ¿de casualidad sabes su nombre? – Estaba loca, era definitivo, ¿por qué sencillamente no lo puedes dejar como tu extraño y nada más?, me pregunté queriendo golpearme a mí misma. La chica me miró un poco extrañada pero aún así me respondió.

-Solo sé que se llama Edward. – Se encogió de los hombros y me dejaron ahí con mi hijo y como si fuese una señal, él se sonrío o eso creí que hizo. Acerqué su rostro al mío para tocarle su naricita y le pregunte.

-¿Te gusta el nombre de Edward? – Y una de sus manitos rozó mi rostro, no pude evitar sonreír, definitivamente estaba loca –. Entonces ese será tu nombre mi amor… _Te llamaras Edward…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disculpa, disculpa, disculpa, disculpa… por el retraso u_u, prometo recompensarlos pronto…<em>**

_Gracias a todas por su apoyo, sus alertas y favoritos, a las personas que no tienen cuentas __**:**__ en el cap anterior se voló tu nombre "me alegra que te gustara, el FF no me dejo responder tu review". __**Ana Masen:**__ Gracias por comentar nena, siiii Bella es la Luz al final del túnel que el necesita. Gracias a las fantasmas también xD._

_Mi __Ami, mi beta y ahora mi gran acosadora Betza, awww nena te quelo…ya lo sabes todo jejejeje_

_No se olviden de comentar sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi._

_Besos_

_LaFlacu_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.**_

_No estoy pidiendo una segunda oportunidad,__ estoy gritando hasta el límite de mi voz, dame una razón…_

**_Luchar…_**

Eso es lo que he estado haciendo en estos dos años; he estado luchando para no perder las esperanzas y como resultado en cada progreso he tenido un revés, ¿es eso justo? No lo creía, pero seguía aquí, a veces me había preguntado para qué luchaba en realidad, solo podía sentir como todo se confabula en contra de lo que había querido alguna vez para mi, por lo menos en la única cosa que en verdad importaba; pero lo bueno era que todo este proceso que me había tocado vivir estaba terminando y yo había sido el ganador al final.

Recuerdo exactamente el día en que sentía que estaba luchando por nada, como lentamente todo lo que daba por sentado se iba de entre mis dedos y no sabía cómo retenerlo. Recuerdo como podía ver que todo lo que había construido perdía importancia en mis prioridades, ¿tanto trabajar para qué exactamente?, ¿a quién se lo podía ofrecer? En este momento puedo ver a mí alrededor y no sentir nada... nadie con quien compartir, nada que ofrecer, solo un caparazón, ¿es por esto por lo que he luchado?

Esa es mi realidad ahora...

De nuevo, donde todo comenzó, donde todo fue muriendo poco a poco, todo lo que alguna vez había dado por sentado, y lo que había esperado para poder encontrar algo a lo que aferrarme. Los círculos nunca acababan, ¿qué paso seguir ahora? ¿Debería sentirme feliz? Tal vez sí, aunque siempre tuviera sobre mí la sombra de su regreso.

Poco a poco fui perdiendo hasta la única posibilidad de ser padre y pensar que era lo único que me habían asegurado como seguro. Había pasado casi la mitad de mi vida evitando meter la pata con cualquier desconocida, y ahora para qué, el obstáculo que me dolió más que el hecho de quedarme estéril fue esa, la excusa; una falla en uno de los equipos de crionización que tuvieron una fuga del nitrógeno que mantenía las muestras preservadas y no se dieron cuenta hasta demasiado tarde; en pocas palabras mataron las esperanzas de muchos para tener hijos. Mi respaldo se fue a la mierda, la clínica buscaba indemnizar de alguna manera a todos los afectados, ¿de qué manera pueden reponerme lo que he perdido?, ¡¿qué les hace pensar que su maldito dinero me daría lo que me quitaron? ¿Retrocederían el tiempo acaso o me devolverían mi fertilidad? Hubiese destruido el mundo, los hubiese destruido a ellos cuando me dieron esa noticia, tal vez lo hizo otro, no lo sé en realidad, solo sabía que estaba cansado, ese día estaba tan lleno de mierda que si moría en ese instante no me hubiese importado. Horas antes todo se cayó a pedazos porque Emmett se había enterado.

_Estaba en el bufete__ haciendo tiempo para mi cita mensual con la quimioterapia, me había estado sintiendo muy mal, últimamente vomitaba casi todo y solo quería dormir, parecía una nena, por lo cual siempre estaba encerrado en mi casa o en la oficina, ni siquiera la gran vista de Chicago que se podía apreciar desde la Torre Sears donde se ubicaba el despacho me animaba. Veía sin ver nada cuando sentí un gran alboroto fuera de la oficina, no era muy temprano, fui a levantarme cuando mis puertas se abrieron de golpe, era Emmett, mi hermano menor en edad porque en tamaño y músculo era más grande que yo normalmente, ahora más todavía. No comprendía qué pasaba, se veía muy alterado, con solo mirarme se lanzó hacia mí como un demonio, su rostro era el cabreo personificado._

_No lo vi venir...__ Sentí como me elevaba y el dolor de ser aventado contra el ventanal fue gigantesco, me sentía muy débil, él nada más me agarraba por el cuello de la camisa, estaba furioso, ¿por qué diablos la tomaba en mi contra? Traté de soltarme pero __era mucho más fuerte que yo, sobre todo en mi condición__. Él gruñía y no paraba de arremeter en mi contra, podía escuchar a mi secretaria llamar a seguridad pero fue detenida por Seth, en ese momento exploté._

_-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Suéltame! - Le grité__ comenzando a forcejar. Ya me estaba molestando, lo vi a la cara, tenia los ojos rojos y la vena de la frente se marcaba en medio de ésta._

_-Tú... mal nacido, eres todo lo que me pasa. - Volvió__ a golpearme contra la ventana con más fuerza que las otras veces_ -. _¡Eres un desgraciado! ¿Qué esperabas, que me enterara mientras te metía en una urna...?, ¿cómo pudiste? _

_Deje de respirar,__** "**_No"…_ Vi las lagrimas salir de sus ojos azules y volvió a golpearme, __pero__ ya no me importaba que lo hiciera "_Maldición, Emmett… tú no"._ Me quedé viéndolo fijamente sin poder gesticular palabra, __ni siquiera podía mover mis labios._

_-Eres un egoísta de mierda. - __Me golpeó de nuevo, para soltarme bruscamente. Se volteó dándome la espalda agarrando con rabia su cabeza. _"¿Cómo?"

_-Yo...yo no quería - __dije balbuceando. Se volteó_ _rápidamente, y empezó a reírse de manera irónica._

_-¿Tú, qué? ¿Qué querías?, Explícame porqu__e yo no lo comprendo, ¿cómo pudiste hacernos esto? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué buscabas estando solo en esto...? ¿Cáncer? - Vi el dolor en sus ojos y no pude evitar llorar como él lo hacía en ese momento -. Y tuve que enterarme por una tipa que conocí en el café de la universidad, ¡explícame, maldita sea, por qué! - Pude ver como se derrumba frente a mí, cayendo poco a poco, no sé de donde saque fuerza y me acerqué a donde estaba apoyado, en la pared frente a mi escritorio y logré colocarme a su lado_.

_-Esto era lo que quería evitar. -_ _Mi voz se escuchaba lejana y quebrada, irreconocible por el nudo en mi garganta. Lo miré pero él tenía su rostro entre las rodillas_ -. _No quería verte así como estás ahora, Emmett, necesitaba verte feliz, dándome fuerzas sin darte cuenta, ajeno a todo este infierno en el que me encuentro._ - _Él levanto su rostro mirando al frente. Estaba tan perdido como yo lo estuve casi un año atrás. No supe por cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, mirando un punto en el cielo que empezaba a nublarse como un mal presagio de lo que me depararía en el día o en la vida si era el caso. No sabia qué decirle a Em, en realidad ¿qué puedes decirle a la persona que más quieres, __cuando__ no sabes si estarás aquí mañana porque el destino marcó mi tiempo con ellos y tuvo el descaro de avisarlo?, ¿cómo decirle que lo dejaría solo?, ¿a quién protegía de esto en realidad; a ellos para que no sufrieran o a mí mismo para no sufrir más haciéndoles daño?_

_-Rebecca me presentó a una chica llamada Madison anoche en el café en el que nos reunimos, pues result__o que le pareció una coincidencia que mi apellido fuera el mismo que el de un paciente de su jefe, uno de los mejores oncólogos de Chicago… No podía creerle cuando repitió tu nombre, pensé que era una broma, un mal chiste como los que nos acostumbraba Seth… Tú me lo hubieses dicho. – Se giró a verme, su voz estaba tan rota como podía ver que estaba su interior a través de su mirada que no paraba de llorar. Me abracé a mis rodillas y me quedé viendo a mi hermanito que ahora tenia veintidós años, sentado a mi lado, como si fuese el niño que a los seis años me pedía que le dijera que no existían los monstruos en el armario, o como el que siempre se metía en mi cama cuando llovía._

_-Lo siento tanto, Em__. –_ _Ya no me importaba secarme las lágrimas_ _–. Yo no sabía cómo decírselos. – Bajé la mirada, no podía verlo ya a los ojos, el dolor que veía en él era mayor al que podía soportar en este momento._

_-¿Te… te vas… vas a morir__? – Su voz entrecortada por el llanto me destrozó el alma. ¿Lo engañaría o sería totalmente sincero con él?, sabía que merecía la verdad pero en este momento no tenía mucho que ofrecerse, ¿iba a morir? No lo sabía._

_-E__spero que no, he estado aguantado demasiado para perder ahora. – Quise animarlo un poco, aunque sabía que nada en este momento lo haría._

_-Yo no te puedo perder… ¿qué voy hacer sin ti? Eres mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, quien me ha enseñado todo, ¿mamá no sabe nada, cierto? ¿Papá? - Negué con la cabeza, podíamos vernos a través del cristal –. ¿Cómo has sido capaz de no decirnos, Ed? Es peor que se enteren de la manera que lo he hecho yo, me estaba volviendo loco atando todos lo cabos. Había pensado que estabas más distante, siempre perdido en tus pensamientos, ocultando algo, llegué a creer que habías metido la pata en algo del trabajo o con una mujer, pero tú no eres de esos que arreglan las cosas mal. – Se detuvo por un momento -. ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?_

_-__Desde hace año. – Vi como comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente abrazándose a sí mismo, al joven más duro y a la vez mas alegre que hubiese podido conocer. Lo acerqué hacia donde yo estaba para consolarlo y por primera vez protegerlo de mí mismo, apoyando mi barbilla sobre su cabeza vi nuestro reflejo en el cristal, volviendo a observar a ese niño que con solo horas en este mundo colocaron en mis brazos a mis doce años, y juré protegerlo de todo. Ahora era yo quien más dolor le ofrecía…_

Fue doloroso contarle el resto de la historia, sobre cuando descubrí que estaba enfermo, la cirugía a la que fui sometido, lo que había perdido con ella, todo el tratamiento que había sido mi compañía en todo este tiempo y todavía lo era; si le dijera lo que siento nos hubiese matado a ambos. De alguna forma fue también algo liberador, sentía menos carga en mis hombros, él estaría conmigo desde ese momento, le hice prometer que no le diría a Esme y a Calisle, pero me dio una fecha tope, debía decírselos, sin importar lo que sucediera. Em me acompañó hasta el Medical Center ese día, estuvo durante toda la sesión de quimio, pero antes de terminar Esme llamó y le pidió que la buscara, le dije que se fuera, que no había problema, además debía reunirme con los directivos del Medical Center y luego Seth me buscaría.

Ese día estaba emocionalmente acabado, no era que no me importara el hecho que algún negligente haya arruinado todas las remotas posibilidades que existían de que yo tuviera hijos; es que sinceramente no podría o tendría que pasar de nuevo por esto, debía hacerlo con mis padres y sería mil veces peor de lo fue con Em, ¿Podría hacerle esto a mi hijo? Porque sabía que esta enfermedad podía regresar, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? Tal vez Dios en su sabiduría me quiso dar una especie de regalo a quitarme esa posibilidad, como una forma de reafirmarme que así salga de esto, caeré de nuevo y me quiera ahorrar un dolor. Quizás haya sido lo mejor. Y habría desistido de todo en ese momento si no hubiese sido porque vio la luz…

_Solía caminar por los pasillos y dejar mi mente en blanco como todo aquí en este lugar, tan solo no pensar en nada por unos minutos__ y perderme. En cada cita que pautaba con el Doctor German aprendía a aislarme de este lugar, unos días eran más fáciles que otros, y cuando estaba muy inmerso en mi miseria me quedaba aquí esperando una señal que me indicara que iba a salir de esto, una luz que me guiara; una luz como la de esos grandes ojos marrones que me invitaban a perderme en ellos. Recordarla era la llave para aislarme de estas paredes, de solo pensar en ellos conseguía un poco de tranquilidad, no negaré que evitaba llegar a ese pasillo, anhelaba verla de nuevo pero temía todo lo que ella significaba; lo que no podía tener, una mujer a la que no tenia nada que ofrecer, una mujer que irradiaba felicidad por su dulce espera, una mujer que seguro tenía un buen hombre que la amaba. Ese día quise pasar por ese pasillo… Actuando como un m__asoquista porque sabía que nunca vería un bebé mío por esa ventana__, pero necesitaba centrarme y seguir el rumbo que estuviese destinado a transitar ahora._

_Observar__ a todos esos niños, __sus caras__ inocentes y el brillo en su mirada, era la paz, la tranquilidad. Me sentía como un ladrón que venia a llevarse ese algo que ellos poseían y que le pertenecía a algún padre o familiar, ¿qué derecho tenia de venir a absorber esto de ellos?, __era egoísta pero era lo único podría obtener__. Me quedé apoyando mí frente al cristal observándolos, cuando mi mente quiso engañarme o fue mi oído._

_-Son hermosos, ¿no lo crees?__ - La misma frase, el mismo tono de voz dulce lleno de una alegría que no sabía cómo describir, todo mi cuerpo palpitaba extasiado. Me giré lentamente y no podía dejar de verla._ "Hermosa"._Ella irradiaba luz, una belleza que iba más allá que la perfección, simplemente era perfecta a mis ojos, incluso con esa redondez que no poseía meses atrás. La vi sonreír, __sentía __felicidad con solo tenerla cerca, __entendí que__ volvía a ser ese ladrón, que venía a robar un poquito de ese __algo__ que le salía por cada poro de su piel. Quise jugar con ella, solo un poco, recordaba cada palabra que nos dijimos ese día._

_-Sí lo son… En realidad lo son, y dime, ¿cuál es el que ves? –_ _Pude ver la perplejidad en su rostro. "_Claro, hermosa, que me acuerdo de todo" _-. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – Solo pude sonreírle, ¿desde hacía cuánto no sonreía así?_

_-¿Quieres verlo? __¿De verdad? – Ahora era mi turno de quedar perplejo ante lo que me decía. Tomó mi mano y me arrastró hasta dentro de la habitación, su toque casi me hizo perder la razón, era tan suave como la imaginaba. No me di cuenta en que momento nos pasaron las batas, podía percibir con más claridad el gorgoteo, el llanto, oler ese aroma tan característico de ellos, me fue más fácil perderme aquí dentro. ¿Podría tratar de seducir a alguna enfermera para que me dejara pasar con frecuencia? Traeré a Em, está en mejores condiciones, __decidí en ese momento__._

_Observé como se agachaba a tomar a su bebé, verla con su niño en brazos removió cosas en mi interior que no sabía que existían. Había tanto amor en sus gestos, ¿es esto lo que se siente cuando el amor va más allá de lo irracional?, ¿es esto lo que me perderé? "_Ladrón este momento no es tuyo…"_Si yo estaba loco ella lo estaba aún más cuando hizo el gesto de colocar en mis brazos a su hijo. Apenas lo sentí no sabría decir qué experimente; era tan pequeño, tan suave; su corazón latiendo tan rápido como podía su cuerpecito; su respiración era pausada, su nariz se parecía mucho a la de ella; su cabello marrón, tenia poco pero seria marrón sin ninguna duda; y en ese mismo instante recibí el mejor regalo que un hombre como yo podría obtener, sus ojos tan abiertos me observaban como si pudiesen ver mi alma, con un azul tan profundo, tan inocente que no pude evitar recordar a Emmett cuando veintidós años atrás lo tuve así; aunque esta vez era distinto, ¿así se sentía cuando un padre veía a su hijo por primera vez? ¿Así se sentía cuando has hecho un buen trabajo? ¿Qué has creado algo tan perfecto? Levanté un poco mi rostro y la vi, realmente la vi, ¿así se sentía cuando estas frente a la mujer que te complementa?_

-Gracias. –_ Mi voz solo era un susurro y su sonrisa fue lo más hermoso que mis ojos habían podido admirar. Fue el sello para este momento, el que nunca olvidare en lo que me quedaba de vida, un momento robado, pero que nadie me quitaría jamás._

_._

_._

Me había sentido tan perdido de un tiempo para acá, en un principio lo atribuía al cansancio de las terapias, me debilitaban cada vez más a medida que iban avanzando; no sentía ánimos de salir a ningún lado, ni para poder quedarme y descansar en casa solo, sin preguntas, sin reclamos. Me gustaba pensar que así no notaria como me iba deteriorando, y ¿quién se iba a dar cuenta? Los he ido alejando a todos a medida que entraba en mi constante rutina, rutina de la cual no quería salir; casa-trabajo, trabajo-casa. Emmett cada vez me exigía más que hablara con mis padres; Seth respiraba más tranquilo desde que mi hermano sabia todo y Róta era la única que me daba el espacio que necesitaba, era agradable estar con ella, no me decía nada, solo estaba ahí, y su aroma dulzón me evocaba los recuerdos de mi _Hermosa Luz._

Había pasado casi un año desde que la vi por última vez, y me prometí que si el destino me la colocaba en mi camino de nuevo tomaría lo que fuera que me diera, pero para eso debía salir de mi rutina. Hoy sería mi ultima cita con el Doctor German, sabía que no sería la ultima visita a ese lugar, El _Chicago Medical Center,_ para muchos un hogar para mí un infierno, mi infierno personal, estar ahí durante casi dos años me hacía no querer regresar jamás. Sabía que debería hacerlo por lo menos una vez cada año, pero ese lugar solo me traía malos recuerdos, que por más que quisiera no podría olvidar. Debía ver el lado positivo de ese lugar, estaba sano y viviendo con todas las consecuencias que esto traía, en esas paredes que han hecho que odie el blanco con todo mi ser, se podría decir que gane más de lo que perdí, porque perdí todo lo que una vez quise y que quiero solo que ahora no sabía cómo tenerlo.

-Hola Ed, has llegado un poco temprano hoy. ¿Emocionado? - Madison me sonrió como el gato de Cheshire; había estado saliendo con Emmett desde diez meses atrás, y pensar que la había odiado con toda el alma por no saber como mantener la boca cerrada, pero una vez superado eso ahora le agradezco, porque parte de los miedos de Em los ha superado su orientación con respecto a todo esto.

-Se podría decir que estoy un poco emocionado, ¿sabes por qué? – Ella negó con la cabeza todavía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Me senté en la silla enfrente a su escritorio apoyando solo un poco mi espalda al respaldo –. Porque dependiendo de lo que me diga hoy German, no regresare a este lugar ni siquiera por una gripa, ¿has escuchado algo bueno para mí ahí? – Me acerqué de manera intimidante. Ella elevó una de sus cejas con ironía y lanzó una carcajada que debía estar prohibida en la Medical Center, definitivamente esa mujer era Emmett con Busto.

-Edward, te he dicho que estás bien. Los últimos exámenes arrojaron buenos resultados, a veces me haces pensar que me tienen cerca solo para sacarme información, buscando la paz mental de ambos. - Y cada vez que escuchaba esa noticia de la voz de Madison no podía evitar sentir, que esta vivo. Tomé su rostro con mis dos manos y le doy un fuerte beso en el cachete.

-Cariño, te tenemos cerca porque de alguna extraña manera mi hermano te quiere y según él, cojes del carajo, así que no te hagas ilusiones, la información es solo un bono extra. - Estuve lo más serio que se podía pero Maddi era tan niña como Emmett para algunas cosas, como el sacarme la lengua. En este momento eran tal para cual. _¿Cómo pueden aguantarse?_

- En serio cojo del carajo. – "_Por Dios, estas mentes"._ Me tomó de la misma forma que yo lo hice un momento atrás, pero me besó en la frente con cariño y me vio a los ojos con expresión seria –. Estás bien y vivo Edward, es hora de que empieces a vivir como debes. - Y estos momentos, así son, era de las razones por las que mi hermano la quería.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y German salió buscando algo, viéndose un poco perdido.

-Edward, ¿qué haces por acá, hijo?, pensé que te había dado de alta. – No pude evitar sorprenderme con lo que me había dicho, ¿estaba en broma?, de ser cierto no hubiese regresado a este lugar ni arrastrado –. Oh… lo siento, cierto, tengo tus últimos resultados, todo esta normal desde hace unos meses, esto era más rutina y precaución, pero creo que solo debo advertirte que por cualquier cosa que no te sientas bien, debes verme inmediatamente, y bueno... anualmente te quiero aquí, Madison, ¿puedes programarlo? – Ella asintió.

-¿Eso es todo? – No puedo evitar ser invadido por un gran alivio, todos los sentimientos que había vivido en estás paredes acabaron. Me juré tratar de dejar todo atrás, solo tomar lo bueno.

_Eso es todo…_

Le di un fuerte apreton de mano al Doctor German, casi lo abrazaba pero no llegué a más que eso. A Madison si no le importo que su jefe estuviese ahí, se levantó llevándose todo por delante solo para abrazarme, a la vez que me hablaba al oído.

-Necesitabas escucharlo de él. - La abracé con más fuerzas y solo podía sonreír.

-No - dije rápidamente -, ¿quieres la verdad?, me gustaba que me lo dijeras constantemente, me alegraba un poco escucharlo. - La volvi a besar en la mejilla y salí corriendo en busqueda del lugar que me había dado las bases para resistir, el único sitio que iba a extrañar de ese infierno, y el único donde podría esperarla, si era para mí, ella llegaría ahí.

Me desilusione un poco despues de varias horas. ¿En dos años cuántas veces pude verla? Solo dos veces y exactamente los dias en los que más necesitaba una razón para estar aquí, me había vuelto una nena con este tipo de pensamientos, pero quería creer que podría ser cosas del destino.

Salí rumbo a mi apartamento, ubicado hacia el norte de la ciudad el Lincoln Square, ese era mi refugio, después de pasar todo el día en la gran Torre de mi oficina llegar al edificio que había sido mi hogar desde tanto tiempo atrás me llenaba de paz, un sitio sencillo sin muchos vecinos pero que me agradaba. Vivía en el tercer y último apartamento del edificio, con unos vecinos tranquilos que no se metían con nada, la burbuja perfecta de la cual me costaba salir ahora.

Al entrar al apartamento me detuve a dejar la correspondencia en uno de los estantes que están ubicado a los lados de la puerta; es un apartamento grande y espacioso mucho más para una sola persona, antes de paredes blancas, por obvias razones lo cambie a un color crema acorde con la decoración entre negro y marrones oscuros; ahora daba una sensación mas hogareña y me gustaba ese cambio. No me detuve mucho en el recibo sino que me fui directo a la habitación quitándome la ropa en el camino, normalmente no soy desordenado, no en las áreas sociales, la habitación es otra historia, pero hoy no me importaba nada, era libre. Me fui directo al baño, una pieza tan grande como todo lo que componía este lugar, entré en la ducha cuadrada que se encontraba en el medio de la habitación, tenía puertas de cristal totalmente transparentes. Active el _Cloud Cover_, el sistema de lluvia era lo más relajante pero esta vez me duche rápidamente.

Al terminar comencé a arreglarme entré mi habitación y el vestier, como era temprano aún y no tenia muchos ánimos de salir empecé a revisar lo que botaría de la ropa que ya no me servía. Seth fue muy insistente en que deberíamos celebrar, yo la hubiese pasado bien aquí solo, leyendo en la cocina que me jactaba de decir que era digna de un chef profesional; el ultimo libro que adquirí era de un grupo de recetas que estaban muy de moda y podía ver si me animaba a preparar una de ellas. Esme siempre nos había inculcado el amor por la comida, tanto Emmett como yo adoramos cocinar, la única diferencia era que yo solía cocinar para los demás, Em lo hacía para sí mismo.

Traté de tomar la ropa que mejor me quedaba, a pesar de estar ya más recuperado todavía me faltaba llenarla con mi peso habitual. Escogí una camisa gris plomo dejando desabotonado los tres primeros botones, un jeans de corte clásico oscuro finalizando con unos zapatos casuales también negros, solo sería una comida entre tres en un restaurante.

Salí un poco antes, el sistema de transporte era uno de los mejores del país y no quería manejar, en realidad a pesar de lo cerca que estaba y poder caminar no era mi intención llegar sudado a comer. Róta había decidido ir al _Provenance Food & Wine_, Seth y ella podrían degustar la variedad de queso que le fascinaban y yo un buen vino. Entrando a lugar en el momento justo vi a Rota sola, me acerqué esquivando las mesas, el lugar siempre me había agradado, sus paredes eran de ladrillos, sus mesas color caoba estaban todas juntas y se encontraban iluminadas con velas, lo necesario para sentir el lugar acogedor y lo ideal para alejarse del bullicio. Rota se levantó para saludarme.

-Precioso, por fin te veo. - Nos abrazamos pero ella comenzó a pellizcarme los cachetes, solo me quedó sonreírle, con mirar a esa pequeña con cara de ángel, imagen etérea que siempre nos deslumbraba, sus cabellos largos y dorados y a pesar de ser tan enana en tamaño, podía llegar a ser tan mandona y volver tu mundo un completo infierno.

Tomamos asiento, ella en el mismo lugar y yo dando un poco la espalda a la entrada, esperaba no ser blanco fácil para las bromas de Seth al llegar. Rota y yo comenzamos a conversar para estar al día con su trabajo y sus cosas, el mío era agobiante igual como el de su esposo, escucharla era una bocanada de aire fresco. Estaba muy nerviosa ya que se encontraba organizando un evento para las dama de la Alta Sociedad de Chicago y estaba buscando proveedores locales, esa tarea no estaba muy fácil pero ella era realmente buena en lo que hacia. Cada cierto tiempo miraba hacia la puerta, como si estuviera pendiente del algo.

-¿Qué tanto miras hacia fuera? Seth dijo que llegaría tarde. – No es que me molestara mucho, pero se veía un poco inquieta.

-¡Oh!, perdóname cariño, quede en ver a un proveedor que no estaba cuando fui a verlo, solo será unos segundos, ¿no te molesta, cierto? – Me miró suplicante y yo sonreí. Sabía que se ponía nerviosa con sus trabajos, y en realidad no me importaba que hablara de él, era una distracción agradable. Le tomé una de las manos apretándola ligeramente en el proceso, de esa manera le di a entender que no tenía problema alguno -. Gracias, Ed, esperaba que no te molestara, estoy tan corta de tiempo con esto que me tiene estresada pero es emocionante - dijo con alivio en su voz, y mirando la puerta, sin soltarme la mano, regresó la mirada hacia mí -. Extrañaba tu cabello, no sé porqué tenía la ilusión cuando te rapaste de que saldría menos rebelde. - pasa su otra mano por mi cabello no tan largo pero lo suficiente para que se fueran a todos lados y yo sonreí en respuesta. ¿Cómo podía estar una mujer como ella con Seth que personalmente es un desastre?,_ eso era todo un misterio._

-Buenas Noches, Sra. Clearwater, disculpe la tardanza, la niñera de mi hijo llegó un poco tarde. - Lentamente levante mi rostro. "_Este era mi destino"._ La tenia frente a mí, tan impactada como yo me sentía, podía ver reflejado en sus hermosos ojos ese brillo tan característico ahora idéntico en los míos, y ahí estaba la sonrisa que había anhelado ver y que mi recuerdo estaba empezando a distorsionar.

_-__Hola extraño..._

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todas por su apoyo, sus alertas y favoritos, a las personas que no tienen cuentas <em>_**Ana Masen:**__ el sueño de bella hecho realidad, Tony los quiere a los dos ya veras y Ed Jr es un amor de verdad.__** Katlyn: **__con firma o sin ella muy agradecida amiga, me alegra que te gustara es maravilloso que Ed encuentre la calma de cualquier manera. _

_A las Fantasma_

_Ami__iiiii, mi beta, mi acosadora Betza, awww gracias por aguantar el pasado, TODO! xD_

_No se olviden de comentar sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi._

**_Besos_**

**_LaFlacu_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__**Todos **__**los **__**personajes **__**pertenecen **__**a **__**Stephanie **__**Meyer.**_

_**Solo **__**la **__**trama **__**me **__**pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><em>Ultimo llamado a los pasajeros del vuelo 86421 con destino a Londres favor abordar por la puerta A-21…<em>

La alegría y la tristeza me invadían mientras me encontraba sentada el aeropuerto Chicago Midway International ya que mi mejor amiga, mi casi hermana, se embarcaba en un largo viaje de casi dos años, a fin de realizar su sueño. Ella había estado esperando tanto por este momento, desde que decidió especializarse en la obstetricia, que ahora no cabía de la felicidad que sentía, estaba haciendo realidad lo que desde muchos años atrás, cuando éramos jóvenes, trazamos en la casa de mis padres recostadas en la cama de mi habitación mientras observábamos al techo.

_-Bella, espero me escojan, ¿te imaginas que pueda ir a Inglaterra? Los mejores especialistas en el área están allí. – An me rozaba la mano que estaba a su lado en búsqueda de ese apoyo que siempre le daría. Esperaba que se la dieran, ella siempre se esmeraba en sus estudios y el University Medical Center tenía esas becas que podrían llevar acabo su sueño._

_-Ángela, sí lo harán, eres la mejor, sé que lo conseguirás. – Sentí su cabeza apoyarse sobre mi hombro, siempre estaríamos ahí para nosotras no importaba la distancia en la que nos encontremos, seriamos las dos contra el mundo, como lo habíamos pactado desde que éramos niñas._

Mi amiga era hija única, perdió a sus padres muy joven en un accidente de coche, no recuerdo bien de quién fue la culpa, solo tengo en mi memoria el recuerdo de Charlie entrando a casa esa mañana muy temprano, An se había quedado con nosotros la noche anterior, el rostro de mi padre solo reflejaba una gran tristeza, instintivamente busqué a Renée, y en ese momento pude ver que papá solo miraba a An y lo supe. Ella perdió todo en ese segundo; mis padres, a sus mejores amigos; yo a mis padrinos, An tan solo tenia dieciséis años, pero no estaba sola, nos tenía a nosotros.

El dia que la mentora en la facultad de medicina de Ángela le comunicó que su postulación para la especialización de obstetricia había sido aceptada ella entró en estado de shock, no mencionó nada con nadie por horas, cosa que nos sorprendio y asustó a todos porque ella no era así, y cuando logró reaccionar había sido tan extraña su actitud pero ahora la podía entender un poco, desde pequeñas siempre estuvimos juntas era la primera vez que estaríamos separadas.

_-No creo que lo acepte, Bella, no puedo dejarte sola e irme así con Eddy tan pequeño. – Estábamos en mi oficina sentadas en el piso viendo a Eddy gateando y jugando con sus pelotas de colores. Se le podía ver muy ansiosa no dejaba de frotarse las manos de manera desesperada._

_-An…, vamos a estar bien, no digas tonterías, ¿cómo piensas siquiera en no ir? – No comprendía por qué quería quedarse, cuando se había esforzado tanto en lo que le gustaba, ¿tanto sacrificios para desistir ahora? Le miré un poco frustrada, no podía permitir que se quedara aquí por mí y por Eddy, no me perdonaría si dejaba ir su sueño por mi culpa –. Debes hacerlo es la oportunidad que esperabas, ¿por qué abandonar ahora?_

_-Es que… Bella… - bajó la mirada a sus manos que ahora tocaba compulsivamente y titubeando prosiguió –. ¿Qué… qué voy hacer sin ti? – Levantó su rostro sonrojado y algo nervioso, no lograba descifrar la diversidad de sentimiento que reflejaba su mirada, así que solo me quede callada esperando que más quería decir –. No sé si soportaría estar tan lejos de ti, sin verte… sin verlos. – Lo último lo dijo casi sin voz y yo no sabía qué decirle. Sí, era mucho el tiempo que se iba para una persona que nunca ha estado sola, ni cuando atravesó los momentos más difíciles en su vida. Se veía más nerviosa con el transcurrir del tiempo mientras esperaba mi respuesta, unos segundos después se levantó bruscamente y comenzó a caminar por la oficina de un lado a otro –. ¿Ustedes estarán bien? ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo, Bella? Sería menos de dos años, para cuando regresemos Eddy todavía estará pequeño y se acostumbrará fácilmente. - Me observó apoyada desde mi ventanal de pie esperando anhelantemente._

_-Ángela…- Tomé a Eddy en mis brazos y la observé todavía sentada desde el piso -. Sabes que no podemos ir por más que quisiera, esta es tú oportunidad, la que no puedes dejar pasar, no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros, estaremos bien… - Me levanté con mi hijo en brazos y camine hacia ella -. Además como tú misma me acabas de decir será menos de dos años, pasaran tan rápido que pronto estarás aquí de regreso junto a nosotros, y ni chance te dará de extrañarnos. – Le sonreí dándole ánimos ya que sabía que solo estaba asustada -. Deberías hablar con Renée, tal vez ella sí pueda acompañarte, yo me quedaría con Tony y Rose, no estaríamos solos. - Le tomé la mano, viéndola un poco más convencida y también algo decepcionada y triste, pero sería una buena solución, así ella no estaría sola._

_-No, ella no se separaría de Eddy, lo ama con locura al igual que yo los amo a ustedes…- El tono de resignación en su voz me dejo un poco más tranquila, ya tendríamos tiempo para animarla hasta la llegada de su viaje._

Había decidido tomarme la tarde libre para despedirla, sería mucho tiempo el que estaría fuera por sus estudios, ella no se cansaba de decir que vendría en las fechas importante, navidades y los cumpleaños; incluso me hizo prometer que esperaría para bautizar a Edward, mi pequeño travieso, quién mejor que ella para ser su madrina, era la única en la que lo confiaría ciegamente. Pero tenia que ser sincera conmigo misma, los médicos eran personas muy ocupadas y casadas con sus trabajos, por más que tratara ella no vendría mucho, esperaba que aprovechara todo lo que podía al estar allá, nosotros siempre estaríamos aquí esperándola, éramos su familia al fin y al cabo.

-Bella es hora. – Ella respiraba profundamente y podía ver en su mirada anhelo y tristeza, sus brazos rodeaban a Eddy fuertemente mientras él jugaba con una parte de sus cabellos sueltos.

-Ángela, no tienes porqué sentirte así, podremos hablar por teléfono a cualquier hora, recuerda que me regalaste el celular y no le he perdido aún. – Traté de hacerla sonreír pero solo obtuve una mueca de sus labios –. También están las cámaras web, te prometo que no te perderás de nada, Eddy tendrá siempre presente a su madrinita. – Ella se hacia llamar así delante de él y mi niño la adoraba. Yo la llamaba en un principio tía, pero me corregía constantemente diciendo que sería su madrina y que nadie le quitaría ese puesto. Yo prefería no hacerle pelea por eso, si quería que la llamara así, así sería.

-Bella… tú, Renée y Eddy son lo único que tengo, no sé si ahora esto sea una buena idea, no quisiera dejarlos, estaré tan lejos ¿y si algo les pasa, cómo lo sabre? – Su voz se quebró en la última frase y pude ver como salía una lágrima de sus ojos azules. Yo la entendía, su miedo de perder a sus seres queridos siempre estaría presente, cuando Charlie nos dejo fue la experiencia más dolorosa que haya vivido, nos lo quito un infarto fulminante, al menos eso fue lo que nos dijeron. Jamás se puede estar preparado para algo así, me perdí en mi dolor por mucho tiempo, tener a Tony en ese momento fue mi salvación, no supe cuán difícil fue para Ángela la muerte de su papá hasta tiempo después cuando ella revivió ese dolor por la muerte de mi padre; fui egoísta en ese entonces ya que solo pensé en mi propio dolor y no la tomé en cuenta ni estuve para ella, eso era algo que me había recriminado por mucho tiempo, pero mamá fue nuestro pilar, lo había sido todo el tiempo, luego yo me uní a ella para ser el de An, las tres para todo… y ahora tenemos a mi Eddy que estaba junto a nosotras.

-Estaremos bien, An, no puedes pensar de esa manera todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Te hablaremos a diario, te enviaremos fotos de cada cosa importante...- Vi el momento en que quiso interrumpirme por lo que la observé con gesto serio, me levanté y extendí mi mano para que hiciera lo mismo –. Y si llegase a pasar cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa buena o mala, lo sabrás inmediatamente. – Ella me miró asintiendo un poco más segura, era fuerte, y esto solo sería una separación momentánea, pero igual lograba que afloraran nuestros miedos. Iniciamos nuestro camino hasta la puerta que indicó el altavoz donde debía ir a abordar Ángela, a nuestro alrededor las personas caminaban, algunas lentas otras más rápido, unas llenas de jubilo, otras tristes y algunas sin expresión alguna, la unión de tantas sensaciones, positivas y negativas, eso eran para mí los aeropuertos.

Cuando llegamos Ángela le dio un fuerte abrazo a Eddy, pude escuchar como le susurraba en su oído: "_Cuida __a __mami __por __mí_. _Te __quiero, __mi __bebé__"__,_después llenó de besos todo su rostro, él solo se reía y la abrazaba lo más que podía con sus bracitos rellenitos, mi niño era muy cariñoso y le encantaba que lo consintieran. Con Eddy en brazos An se acercó a mi y nos abrazamos, éste fue el momento en la sensación de tristeza me invadió, la iba a extrañar demasiado, ella era mi apoyo, pero no podía demostrarle lo que estaba experimentando, ya que conociéndola era capaz de quedarse y esto es importante para ella, una vez le falle cuando no la apoyé en un momento difícil y me prometí no volverlo hacer.

-Te escribiré apenas llegue, no importa la hora, ¿está bien? - Me entregó a Eddy que estaba un poco resistente a venirse a mis brazos, él era así cuando se encariñaba con las personas. La mirada de Ángela era tan profunda en ese instante, como si estuviese grabándonos es su memoria para no olvidarnos, podía ver tanto amor hacia nosotros, que no pude evitar sonreírle.

-No importa la hora, An, cuídate y disfruta al máximo… Es lo que siempre soñaste. – Ella me sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras iba caminando hacia la chica que esperaba su boleto. La observé entrar al pasillo hasta que la perdí vista. Sentí que la alegría volvía a invadirme al perderme en los ojos azueles de Edward, que ya no eran tan parecido a los de mi madre "_Estamos __cumpliendo __nuestros __sueños__"_, recite en silencio.

- Ma ue. – La voz ronquita de mi niño que ya tenía un poco más de un año me hizo sonreír. La primera vez que escuché su voz no pude evitar llorar a mares, no dijo exactamente _Ma,_ de hecho su primeras palabras fueron _Pa_ y se las dijo a Rose; su cara de consternación no había tenido precio pero pasó a segundo plano cuando esa maravillosa melodía se repitió en mi cabeza, fue sin lugar a duda las dos letras más hermosas que haya escuchado en mi vida. No habíamos parado de abrazarlo y besarlo así fue como comenzó a decirle a todos _Pa_, ese pequeño bribón solo quería que lo tuviéramos en brazos. Tony era el único al que no se lo decía, era tan graciosa su interacción que siempre me emocionaba, se querían mucho, él era todo un hombrecito con Tony, los besos y abrazos era con nosotras, a él solo lo observaba seriamente, su mirada era tan fuerte como si viera a través del alma, muy parecida a la forma de mirar de Tony, pero esa forma de ver las cosas y las personas me recordaba a alguien más solo que nunca podía terminar de descubrir a quién. Le toqué su naricita con la mía y él empezó a reírse de esa manera que llenaba mi corazón de tanta felicidad.

-Sí, mi amor, madrinita se fue.

Comencé el camino de regreso a casa, a través de la ventana podía ver el ocaso del día que aunque había sido uno poco provechoso me había hecho sentir agotada por los sentimientos que había experimentado. Iba con mucha calma cuando percibí un fuerte olor proveniente del pañal de mi travieso, su risa lo delataba mientras ocultaba su carita en mi cuello; pude divisar la señalización de los baños y esperaba no perder mi ruta, este aeropuerto era lo suficientemente grande como para extraviarme un poco. Entré a los baños de dama, directamente a la bandeja de cambio. Mientras estaba cambiando a mi pequeño, que había hecho una sus gracias, escuché el timbre de mi celular muy al fondo de mi bolso, lo dejé sonar hasta que cayera la contestadora, dejar a Eddy listo era más importante, no quería verme rodeada de pipi por todos lados, la experiencia vivida servía de algo, nunca más me volvería a suceder.

Cuando terminé y tenía a un niño muy limpio de nuevo, busqué el teléfono en el fondo de la cartera. Al tenerlo en mis manos vi que la había llamado era de Rose. Me comuniqué de vuelta inmediatamente, ella llamaba muy poco a éste número, al menos que fuera algo muy importante o una emergencia, que no esperaba fuera el caso.

–Hola, Rose, ¿cómo esta todo?, estaba complicada para atender, ¿pasa algo en la tienda? – Estaba realmente extrañada, ya iba a terminar la jornada, y generalmente cualquier cosa se podía solucionar al día siguiente.

- Bella, te vas a morir… Acaba de venir Róta Clearwater, la señora que ganó la licitación para organizar el evento de las damas… – Sus gritos los escuchaba hasta Eddy estando del otro lado. Rose estaba realmente emocionada, esta clase de eventos eran muy importante, yo sabía que era para recolectar fondos para la caridad o algo así, pero figurar entre los proveedores era importante por lo que no pude evitar emocionarme, vivía bien, pero no nadaba en dinero.

-Rose, pero qué dijo, ¡no te calles, por favor! – Grite un poco, asustando a Eddy en el proceso no hasta llegar a hacer que llorara pero si se tensó en mis brazos. Salí corriendo del baño rumbo a la salida del aeropuerto, necesitaba tomar un taxi lo más rápido posible, esta noticia era realmente importante y quería saber hasta el último detalle.

-Me dejo su número, quería reunirse contigo, Bella… ¡Wow esto es demasiado! Bueno, llámala rápido, se veía necesitada… ¿te imaginas, Bell? ¡TE LO IMAGINAS! – Ésta vez gritó más emocionada.

Rosalie era una chica muy entusiasta, a veces me sorprendía su fuerza y carácter para alguien que no había tenido las cosas fáciles. No había dudado en darle ese apoyo que tanto pedía, me había arriesgado a contratarla siendo menor de edad, su familia estaba conformada por su papá y sus tres hermanitos, su madre los abandonó cuando él último de ellos nació. Yo sabía que fue una situación difícil pero ella quiso trabajar para ayudar a su papá con tan solo quince años, mi única condición para emplearla fue que debía terminar los estudios, ya ahora tenia dieciocho años y acababa de graduarse, todavía no tenía claro qué estudiar pero quería hacerlo y eso era lo importante; nuestra diferencia de edad era marcada, aunque ello no fue impedimento para que nos hiciéramos buenas amigas, ella era una gran chica.

Rosalie me dio el número de la señora Clearwater, después de hablar con ella entendí que sí estaba muy apresurada de reunirse conmigo, por lo que quedamos en vernos en _Provenance __Food __& __Wine_ para una hora, eso me complicaba las cosas ya que no tenia con quien dejar a Edward, y de donde estaba era casi imposible, pero no podía negarme. Era una muy buena oportunidad.

Una vez montada en el taxi rumbo a mi casa llame a Tony, no era que él no quisiera ayudarme pero no le gustaba quedarse mucho tiempo solo con Eddy; se ponía muy nervioso y no sabia qué hacer con él, realmente era un poco malo con niños y eso me causaba mucha gracia, el verle sufrir. Eddy lo llamaba por su nombre, en realidad le decía _Ni,_ siempre de manera muy seria pero le gustaba jugar con él, era la única figura masculina presente en su vida y él estaba para nosotros cada vez que podía. Le comenté lo importante que era la reunión con la Sra. Clearwater y no dudo en buscar a Eddy, pero debía esperar salir del trabajo, buscaría hacerlo antes pero no me prometió nada, él me llevaría al lugar, pero llegaría un poco tarde.

Cuando llegué a casa, mi nueva casa, la que compré después de la separación de Tony ya que no nos parecía correcto que siguiera viviendo sola en ese sitio que ambos habíamos considerado nuestro hogar. Bajé del taxi y miré a mi alrededor rápidamente antes de caminar a la entrada, uno de los beneficios de mi antigua casa era que estaba muy bien ubicada y su venta nos dio lo suficiente para poder comprar algo modesto a cada uno, estaba un poco lejos del centro y era algo pequeña pero era una casa segura para Edward y para mi… era nuestro pequeño hogar. Para ser una madre soltera e ir contra el tiempo fui lo más rápida que pude, dejé a Eddy en el corral que tenía en el recibo junto a los muebles, tomé algunos de sus juguetes que estaban regados en el piso y los coloque adentro; él estaba en la etapa donde todo lo sacaba fuera del corral pero no tenia chance de regañarlo. Fui corriendo por el pasillo a mi recamara, me quite la ropa mientras buscaba algo serio que ponerme, debía olvidarme de la ducha rápida, no tenia tiempo para eso; conseguí un pantalón de vestir negro de los que se ciñen al cuerpo, no era mi mejor opción porque mi cuerpo ya no era el mismo de antes pero lo negro quedaba bien con todo; tomé una camisa blanca larga que tenía un cinturón incorporado y viéndolos sonriendo pensé que mejor era imposible, por último tomé mi botas favoritas negras hasta las rodillas y un suéter ya que tenia la impresión de que podría llover. Primera parada lista.

Salí corriendo al cuarto de Eddy para preparar tres mudas por lo menos de ropa y cinco pañales, no estarían mucho tiempo con Tony, máximo dos horas, pero todo podía pasar, "_mejor __seis __pañales__"__,_pensé precavidamente; después metí las toallitas húmedas y cremas en el bolso. Segunda parada lista. Salí a la cocina cuando escuché la bocina del auto de Tony, preparé el biberón para solo calentar, compota, galletas y jugo; chequee que todo este listo y salí corriendo a tomar a Eddy, cuando abrí la puerta Tony esta parado en frente de mí.

-Olvidas la silla para Eddy, pequeña. – Se burló ligeramente, y de una manera extraña me hace calmarme un poco, tomó las cosas y a Eddy mientras yo iba en busqueda de la silla para carro que él nos regalo, no sé porqué no la dejaba fijo en el suyo. _Yo __no __tengo __carro __para __estar __pendiente __de __eso._ Una vez que la conseguí en el cuarto de mi niño salí de la casa corriendo y Tony me la quitó de las manos y abrió mi puerta, me senté en el asiento para peinarme y terminar de arreglarme, mientras él aseguraba a mi niño.

-Bella, cálmate un poco, ¿sí? – Me dijo cuando se sentó en el asiento del piloto. Posó su mano en mi rodilla solo por un momento presionando para darme animo, después encendió el auto y me miró de arriba hacia abajo _-._Estás muy linda, pequeña… Estoy seguro que esta señora entenderá si te retrasas un poco.

-Es muy importante, Anthony, ¿te imaginas que salgamos en los listados para futuros eventos? – Ya él había arrancado e iba corriendo un poco más que de lo acostumbrado, ya le había indicado el sitio donde nos ibamos a reunir –. Es un buen día, lo puedo presentir, eso es bueno, ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo es… siempre lo es, ¿tienes todo contigo? – Me preguntó curioso, lo miré examinando que más me podía faltar de las cosas de Eddy –. Y no me refiero a las cosas del niño, Bella, ¿trajiste todo el material que les mostraras? – No pude evitar mi mirada de horror, _"__¡están __en __la __tienda!__"_, pensé desesperada. Él empezó a reírse a carcajadas –. Llama a Rose y dile que lo tenga listo para ir a buscarlo. – dijo sonriendo hasta más no poder.

Rose me esperaba afuera con las cosas, ya había cerrado pero estaba cerca por lo que se devolvió por las folletos y catálogos que teníamos de muestra. Tony se ofreció a llevarla a su casa y cuando ella se montó en el vehículo arrancó lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando visualicé el lugar me entró un poco de ansiedad, estaba realmente nerviosa por la reunión, no me sentía preparada pero daría la mejor de mí. No había estacionamiento cerca así que nos aparcamos en doble fila para que me bajara, antes de hacerlo Rose colocó sus manos en mis hombros solo palmee una de ellas y respiré fuertemente, Tony se acercó para darme un beso en el cachete y me susurró en el oído "_Suerte__"_. Salí del vehículo ylos observe irse, el cielo ya estaba nublado por lo que me coloque el suéter, tomé fuertemente las cosas en mis manos y entré al local.

_Provenance __Food __& __Wine,_ era un lugar realmente muy agradable y acogedor, daba una sensación de calidez apenas entrabas, las mesas estaban todas muy juntas, con velas en el centro de ellas; nunca había venido a este lugar, pero inmediatamente decidí que me gustaba, sus paredes de ladrillos se veían interesantes. Visualice a la señora. Clearwater rápidamente, Rose me la había descrito brevemente en el auto, realmente era una mujer muy hermosa como una ninfa o esos personajes de fantasía, podía ver que estaba acompañada ¿tal vez su esposo? Me daba completamente su espalda, a medida que me iba acercando veía como ella le acariciaba al hombre el cabello, era de un tono un poco extraño, como rojizo pero no tanto, moría un poco de pena por interrumpir ese momento que se veía demasiado intimo, pero ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca y no escuchaba de lo que hablaban.

-Buenas Noches, señora Clearwater, disculpe la tardanza, la niñera de mi hijo llegó un poco tarde. – Si supiera Tony como lo acababa de llamar se moriría, no pude evitar sonreír con el comentario, hasta que el señor que estaba sentado frente a la señora Clearwater levantó su rostro para observarme, quede completamente sorprendida. _**Edward, **__**mi **__**extraño,**_ estaba sentado a solo dos pasos de mí, se veía demasiado diferente a lo que recordaba, aunque en mis recuerdos únicamente sus ojos verdes y tristes persistían. El cabello le sentaba demasiado bien, considere en ese momento, ese color tan extraño era agradable, un poco desordenado pero lo hacia ver muy atractivo, su color de piel se veía vivo y ya no estaba tan delgado como antes, la camisa le sentaba muy bien, de verdad el color gris plomo le resaltaba el color de sus ojos. No pude evitar sonreír, nunca pensé encontrármelo de nuevo, ¿debería creer en el destino?

-Hola, extraño…_-_ No puede evitar llamarlo así, sería muy extraño que lo llamara Edward cuando nunca hemos sido presentado. Él me estaba sonriendo de vuelta y lo vi levantarse para mover una de la silla. _Ahora __sí __de __verdad __estoy __nerviosa__…_

-¿Se conocen? – preguntó la señora Clearwater. _¿Su __esposa? _No pude evitar que el sentimiento de ahogo me invadiera en ese momento. _¡Si __solo __lo __has __visto __tres __veces __contando __ésta!, _me recriminé horrorizada por mi reacción visceral_._Él no dejaba de observarme, su mirada era tan intensa que me hizo entender que tampoco podía creer que nos hubiésemos encontrado un año después.

-Yo diría que sí – dice y sonríe, deslumbrándome con esa sonrisa perfecta y el brillo que siempre desee ver en esos ojos tan nublados de dolor hace casi dos años atrás. Me sentía una descarada sentada allí y observándolo cuando su esposa estaba enfrente de nosotros pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que lo vi por última vez y tal vez esa sería la última vez que lo hiciera.

-Eso es genial, Ed, así no tendremos que hablar solo de trabajo. - dijo y se giró hacia mí -. He visto algo de lo que has hecho y me parecen extraordinarios los arreglos, tienes mucha creatividad para eso. – Ella comenzó a hablar muy emocionada y sin parar. ¿_No __le __molesta __que __me __esté __comiendo __a __su __esposo __con __la __mirada?, _me pregunte azorada y fije mi atención en ella sintiéndome demasiado nerviosa e incomoda, en realidad no nos conocíamos como para que se confiara en mi trabajo pero era importante lo que pudiera salir de este trato.

-En realidad no…_-_ pensaba decirle que no nos conocíamos, él no sabía siquiera como me llamaba, pero antes de hacerlo él me interrumpe.

-Róta, si te soy sincero solo coincidimos en el Medical Center algunas veces, pero tienes muy buenas referencias de ella… y el que haya venido con tan corto tiempo es buena señal. – Fue agradable que aclarara la situación, su voz era envolvente, de esas que te acariciaban los oídos y te hacían perder la habilidad de recordar la conversación –. Disculpa, pero nunca nos presentamos como debíamos – dijo y me tendió la mano.

-Isabella Swan, es un placer. – Le di mi mano firmemente sin dejar de mirarlo. _Por __lo __menos __nadie __me __quitara __este __momento,_pensé y le sonreí mirando un poco hacia arriba, ya que todavía sentados me llevaba media media cabeza de altura.

-El placer es mío, Edward Cullen. - ¿_Qué? __¿No __es __Clearwater? __¿Ella __usa __su __apellido __de __soltera?_ No pude evitar reírme al recordar como mi niño terminó con el mismo nombre.

-Awwwww, yo también deseo participar en este concurso de miradas intensas…- Un extraño salió de la nada y nos interrumpió el momento _que __nadie __me __iba __a __quitar. _De reojo vi como Róta… ¿así la llamó mi extraño? Se tapaba la cara con una mano y negaba avergonzada, y al mismo tiempo Edward rodaba los ojos. El hombre que llegó se sentó al frente de mí –. Un placer belleza, Seth Clearwater. – Ahora si no entendía nada. El hombre se acercó y besó a Róta en la boca mientras ella le sonreía. _¿Edward __era __su __amante?_ –. ¿Qué cuentan?, ¿llevan mucho aquí esperándome? El caso me quito un poco más de tiempo del que pensé que me llevaría. – No sabía qué sentir ¿decepción? por lo que veía parecían amigos, pero la actitud que había visto cuando llegué entre Róta y Ed era otra.

Edward me hizo un gesto de disculpa y comenzó a hablar con el recién llegado, sentí la mano de Rota en mi antebrazo con delicadeza y me pide que me acerque un poco.

-No es lo que estas pensando, Isabella. – Su voz salió como un susurro, sonriéndome tímidamente _–__._Ed es como un hermano para mí, lo que viste fue la alegría de que por fin se dejara crecer el cabello, lo conociste en el Medical Center ¿cierto? Supongo que supiste de su condición. – Asentí menos confundida, solo eran amigos, la tranquilidad que me poseyó después de escuchar a Róta fue sumamente notoria, ella se giro para observar a los dos hombres mientras conversaban animadamente, sus ojos eran soñadores mientras los miraba, me miró a mí de nuevo–. ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos mañana a primera hora para hablar del evento? En realidad quería hablar antes que llegara mi esposo y como ya esta aquí… – Su gesto de resignación me pareció gracioso, ella solo deseaba compartir con _su __esposo._

-Isabella y ¿cómo esta tu hijo?_ –_ Me preguntó un Edward ligeramente animado, no pude evitar animarme con él y me aguante un poco mi risa. El hecho de saber su reaccion de que compartia el mismo nombre de mi bebé gracias a él mismo me daba gracia, estaba claro que _jamás _se enteraria cómo paso, eso siempre sería solo un entre Eddy yo.

-Por favor, llámenme Bella – dije y les sonreí a todos, pero solo quería seguir mirando a Edward. _Mi __extraño__… __bueno, __ya __no __tanto_ –. Mi hijo esta muy bien, acaba de cumplir un año, esta muy sano y eso es lo que realmente importa. – Los ojos de Edward adquirieron un brillo especial en ese momento.

-Hace un mes que cumplió el año, ¿verdad? – dijo con tono tranquilo y yo lo miré sintiéndome perpleja, _¿como __lo __podía __recordar?_ Mi confusión debió reflejarse en mi cara porque él se apresuro a hablar _-._Lo recuerdo porque fue un día que nunca podré olvidar._ –_ Se disculpó y se veía un poco apenado pero no era vergüenza lo que debería sentir o rabia e indignación lo que yo experimentaba, sino completa emoción de que recordara ese día. Como si hubiese sido tan importante para él como lo fue para mí.

-Sí, hace exactamente un mes, Eddy estaba muy feliz de no pisar el suelo de tanto brazo que lo cargo._ –_ No pude evitar reír al recordar a mi hijo y lo mucho que lloró después cuando todos se fueron eso significaba solo una cosa… _¡Hola __corral!_

-Disculpa, Bella, ¿cómo se llama tu hijo? ¿Eddy? ¿De diminutivo de Edward? – Preguntó Seth con una ceja enarcada. Éste no tramaba nada bueno, ya podía ver el carácter hacia donde iba este hombre, asentí con la cabeza y vi a Edward que estaba un poco sorprendido –. Oh… ¡qué coincidencia! – Y se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Ese hombre me ponía de nervios ¿_él __sabía __algo? __¿Él __me __habrá __mencionado? _Edward adquirió un extraño color escarlata.

-Se llama Edward Charles – dije evadiendo la coincidencia de Seth, y como ayuda del destino mi celular empezó a sonar, me disculpe para atender la llamada que entraba y me levanté del asiento para no ser maleducada. Era Tony.

–¿Bella, cómo te fue?, ¿falta mucho? – Me dijo en el momento que descolgué la llamada, ni siquiera me permitió hablar. Su voz estaba llena de nerviosismo, observé mi reloj y no pude creer como había pasado ya más de una hora. Los minutos se habían ido volando.

-¿Estás en muchos problemas? – Podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre mí. No quería irme en este momento _¿lo __volveré __a __ver?_, me pregunté sintiendo que una añoranza desconocida me envolví mire muy apenada, sabía que Tony no aguantara mucho más tiempo solo con Eddy.

-¿Puedo ir por ti?_ –_ Sonaba entre desesperado y torturado, y en el fondo se escuchaba el llanto de Eddy.

-Claro, Tony, ¿en cuanto tiempo? – El alivio con el que suspiró podía ser casi palpado. La intención era la que contaba, ¿no? Él vivía relativamente cerca del lugar y por la hora no tardaría en llegar, le daba diez minutos, mínimo.

-En unos cinco minutos estaré allí – respondió y me colgó como si no quisiera darme tiempo a arrepentirme. Yo caminé hacia la mesa para dar las noticias.

-Espero me disculpen, pero el niñero ya no puede solito – dije con voz más triste de lo que seria normal y les sonreí un poco apenada –. Fue un placer conocerlos. Róta nos vemos mañana. – Ella asintió y se levantó de la silla, acercándose a mí me abrazó y se despidió con un beso en el cachete al igual que su esposo. Cuando voy a despedirme de Edward, él se levantó.

-Te acompaño, Bella, hasta que vengan por ti – dijo y yo lo miré con ilusión mientras mi mente gritaba: _¡__Siiiiiiiiiii__…__!_

Sentí su mirada en mi espalda mientras caminaba detrás de mí, él iba muy pegado a mi cuerpo, como habia demasiada gente era poco el espacio para andar así que era normal que estuviera así. Ya afuera se veía la llovizna que caía en la calle, de ese tipo que moja solo un poco pero lo suficiente para enfermarte si estas debajo de ella por mucho tiempo.

-Fue agradable verte de nuevo, Bella. – Mi nombre en sus labios suena armonioso, no quería olvidar nunca ese timbre de voz entre ronco y aterciopelado.

-Fue agradable conocerte por fin, Edward. - Solo podía verlo mientras me acercaba a él y percibía su olor como a menta y fresco.

-¿Nos veremos el próximo año? – Preguntó. No pude evitar reírme con él, sería demasiada coincidencia, _Yo __no __quiero __eso, __quiero __verte __todo __el __tiempo__._

-¿Por qué esperar un año? ¿Saldrías conmigo ahora?_ – _Se escapó de mis labios antes de que pudiera pensarlo y quedé paralizada_.__¿_Cómo fui capaz de preguntar eso? _¡Por __Dios! _Debía estar ya cambiando de color ya que él me estaba observando de esa manera tan profunda como lo hacía Tony y mi hijo. Como si no entendieran como una mujer hecha y derecha aún se sonrojada como una adolescente. Era un horroroso defecto, exponía mis emociones y no me permitía ocultar nada.

-¿Querrías salir conmigo? – En el momento de preguntarme esquivó mi mirada, tal vez no le llame la atención o le atraiga como a mí y me pregunte simplemente por cortesía.

-Sí… si quisiera salir contigo, pero solo si tú lo deseas…_-_ Su mirada regresó a mis ojos como me gustaba que estuvieran. Nos quedamos viendo uno al otro por segundos o tal vez minutos, no lo sabía en realidad. Se rompió la burbuja cuando escuché la corneta del auto de Tony, ¿_por__qué __no __podías __tardar __un __poco __más? __¡Eddy __es __fácil __de __cuidar!, _reclamé en silencio sabiendo que nunca le podía decirle esas cosas_._Aparte mi mirada de la suya para girarme y hacerle señas a Tony para que me esperara unos segundos. Iba hablar, pero él se me adelanto.

-Lo haremos Bella, ¿y cómo no podría desearlo? – Tomé su mano acercándome a su rostro lo más que podía, él se fue agachando hasta que quedamos realmente cerca, más de lo que alguna vez habíamos estado. Inmediatamente me sentí embriagada de su olor, su calidez, sentía su mano rozando un poco mi espalda solo para llevarme un poco más hacía él, mis labios rozaban la piel de su rostro tan suave y a la vez áspera por su barba de un día. Estaba perdida en las sensaciones que me invadían, el golpe de su respiración en mi mejilla y la forma en como mi piel se estremeció cuando me tocó cuando sentí sus labios en mi mejilla, unos labios suaves que apenas me rozaron con si tuvieran miedo de tocarme –. Te llamo – me dijo en un tono muy bajo separándose lentamente de mí, mirando al frente fijamente, me giré deseando ver lo que él veía, y allí lo descubrí; _a __Tony __esperando __en __su __auto._

Empecé a caminar hacia él, hacia mi hijo pero me detuve, me gire y lo miré fijamente, le sonreí ampliamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

–Llámame, Edward… - Le gesticule con mis labios antes de ir hacia el vehículo.

_Esperaré por ti…_

* * *

><p><em>Hola nenas!<em>

_Les cuento unas amigas y yo hemos organizando un contest: Happy Halloween Contest. El cual ya esta abierto para participar, el espíritu de Meyer regresa en Halloween pero con humor, el contest es hasta el final del mes. Si no se animan a escribir y son más lectoras, pasen por allí a disfrutar de momento muy graciosos, no olviden comentar para animar a las participantes._

_link: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3326265 / Happy_Halloween_Contest_

_Cualquier información la encontraran en mi perfil. xD_

_Gracias a todas por su apoyo, sus alertas y favoritos, son un gran aliciente._

_A las personas que no tienen cuentas: **Katlync** no me mates…aquí con nuevo cap después de dos semanas hartas de trabajo, Gracias por comentar amiga!. **Nohem** muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste la trama y estos chicos, xD. **Ana****Masen** Si eso es muy cierto, y el será el mejor en ello lo valorará con mucho no lo hacen Gracias =P. **Ilovetwilight** Gracias =D por los cinco cap._

_A las Fantasma_

_Mi Beth amiga (y Beta) que estas dos semanas fue de mucho apoyo, gracias por escuchar todos mis gritos MIL FELICIDADES por tus premios en FF Adiction Awards a **Premio ****Especial ****Trayectoria** y **Mejor ****Final ****Impactante **bien merecidos eres grande!_

_No se olviden de comentar sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi._

_Besos_

_LaFlacu _

_(__Si desean seguirme por Twitter es laflacu)___


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer._**

**_ Solo la trama me pertenece._**

* * *

><p>Podría pasar todo el día inclinado en la silla de mi escritorio dando la espalda a todo en mi oficina, perdiéndome en la vista que se me ofrecía de Chicago desde aquí, sin pensar en nada. Me gustaba estar de esta manera, en total silencio, absolutamente solo, no siempre era así, habían días como hoy en el que se podía sentir todo el piso en revuelo, tal vez por un caso importante, una reunión o la celebración de algo que en realidad no me importaba, si no estaba en mi itinerario no tenia porque considéralo.<p>

Sentí como era abierta la puerta, de manera lenta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, nadie más aparte de mi secretaría entraba de esa forma, así que debía haber alguien importante afuera, ya había dado la orden de nada de llamadas, ésta era su forma de avisarme.

- Señor Cullen, su amiga Róta está aquí…- la Sra. Marie me comunicó en tono de disculpa, podía ver la cabeza de mi amiga tratando de notarme por encima desde el reflejo del cristal, podía ver su cabellera rubia resplandeciente.

- ¿Es en serio Ed?, ¿me tienen que nombrar? – Podía ver su disgusto en el rostro, sin mencionar escuchar el de su voz, solo atine a reírme por lo bajo para no molestarla más de lo debido, la vi pasar y despedir amablemente a mi asistente -. Gracias, Marie, esta vez lo hice solo porque tú me lo pediste, pero el ogro éste no lo merece.

- Ahora soy el ogro – me burle un poco, todas las semanas me cambiaba el sobrenombre, y podría decir que ninguno era con cariño.

-Sí, eres un ogro…- me dice como reproche al cual ya estoy acostumbrado, me gire para no darle la espalda y la vi todavía de pie apoyada en la puerta, viéndome fijamente, eso no auguraba nada bueno –. Tres semanas, Edward… ¿no vas a considerar siquiera llamarla? – Había olvidado como _mi_ Bella, mi pedacito de luz se había hecho muy amiga de Róta.

_Ya habían pasado t__res semanas desde que la vi alejarse y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche; oscuridad que comenzaba a envolverme una vez que ella me dejó ahí, verla montarse en ese auto, de quien no sabía si era su ex esposo, su novio o lo que sea de ella, me hizo aterrizar de golpe de la nube en la que me había dejado envolver por unos minutos. Me giré para ver dentro del local, pude observar como Seth y Róta me esperaban ansiosos, sabía que me caerían una vez me sentara, el último comentario acompañado de la más sonora carcajada de mi supuesto amigo era una pequeña advertencia para lo que me esperaba. Una vez dentro, me senté esperando el ataque, Seth no aguantaba ya y Róta esperaba como una niña en navidad por su regalo._

_- Hablen, pregunten lo que quieran…- Me quedé viendo al frente de mí, prefiriendo ver la ilusión en el rostro de Róta, que al demonio de mi amigo que esta diagonal a mí. Cuanto me arrepentía de haberle contado lo sucedido, siempre aparecía en el momento menos indicado. _¿Por qué él?

_- Hermano, no puedo negar que es una preciosura…- Se empezó a reír, acompañado de su mujer de manera más decente y yo solo pude bufar. ¿_En qué diablos estaba pensando al contárselo?_, me repetí queriendo golpearme a mí mismo -. Porque es la misma chica, ¿no? Claro que sí, "Oh Seth es como un ángel creo que la soñé…" - El muy imbécil aprovechando lo que hace un año atrás le dije, me remedaba con lo único que me salió decir en esa oportunidad. _Sí, estaba sensible por lo que ella me hizo sentir_. – "Es tan…tan hermosa ¿la viste verdad? ¿No me la imagine?" – El muy maldito a la vez que me repetía mis palabras se me pegó a un lado pestañando como nena. _

_- Cállate Seth, y es en serio – dije. Se levantó lentamente ya notando en mi voz lo cabreado que estaba, que él se pusiera en ese plan y ¿por qué no?, el hecho que ella se fuera con otro también me molestaba más de la cuenta y causaba que se me agotara más rápido la paciencia._

_- Las coincidencias son tremendas, hasta su hijo… Diablos, amigo, hasta es tu tocayo. – La dicha que reflejaba en ese momento era igual a la mía, algo en mi pecho se hinchaba de gusto al saber que llevaba el mismo nombre que el mío, y el verla hablar de su hijo era hermoso, y me hacía sentir anhelo, como si ansiara ver a ese pequeño de nuevo._

_- Claro, esa vez estaba un poco echada a perder cuando la vi contigo y el niño, era entendible porque acababa de dar a luz… pero aún así, sí es muy hermosa – lo dijo un poco en broma y un poco serio, me empecé a reír al ver como Róta lo fulminaba con la mirada_. Idiota te acabas de meter en el problema de tu vida.

_- ¿Estás queriendo decir que me veré ECHADA A PERDER, cuando tenga a nuestros hijos? – Le preguntó en el tono de reproche al que estaba acostumbrado cuando reñían, esto podía durar horas. Escuché como Seth comenzaba a excusarse, pero no le di importancia, algo sobre la mesa llamaba más mi atención, eran los folletos que Bella le había dejado a Róta, se podía ver una imagen de ella promocionando sus diseños rodeada de flores, en un hermoso jardín con un halo de luz a su alrededor, trasmitiendo la paz que siempre me había dado cuando estaba cerca. Era increíble cómo podía perderme en sus ojos, esos hermosos pozos de chocolate oscuro, que tenían el mismo efecto en una simple foto como en persona, ¿cómo podía ella causar tantas cosas en mí? Sentí una mano muy pequeña rodear mi muñeca._

_- ¿En qué quedaron? Porque lo hicieron, ¿no? Pudimos ver que casi la besas. – Me daba miedo lo mucho que Róta me podía conocer, no le había hablado de ella y ya se imaginaba todo lo que sentía, sus ojos anhelaban una respuesta y solo una, la que yo tal vez no estaba en capacidad de darle._

_- Quiere verme… - Antes de que saltara de su asiento a abrazarme como sabría haría hable lo más rápido que pude –, pero no creo que lo haga. – Ambos se echaron en sus asientos derrotados._

_- Pero… ¿Por qué? – Me sorprendió que fuera Seth el que me lo preguntara, creía que lo haría más Róta, aunque ella solo me miraba meditando algo –. Ha sido la única mujer de la que has hablado después de todo lo que pasaste, y cuando creíste jamás volver a verla la tenemos en frente; ¿por qué no aprovechar lo que se te ofrece? ¿Piensas cometer los mismos errores que antes? – Jamás había visto a Seth tan serio y desilusionado, ni cuando le dije de mi enfermedad estuvo así._

_- ¿A qué le temes, Edward? – La pregunta de Róta no me sorprendió. _¿A que le temía?_ La observé detenidamente, estaba determinada a sacarme todo lo sentía pero no podía decirle…, no a ella -. Sabes que mañana sabré todo lo que necesito de ella, y si las cosas pueden ser, no dejare que pierdas tu tiempo, no desaproveches esto, Edward, solo… no lo hagas._

- Eres un cobarde. – Estaba furiosa conmigo, se fue acercando hasta sentarse en frente de mí –. Ella te gusta y sé que tú le atraes, puedo ver como se ilumina cada vez que pregunta por ti, y muero de rabia porque sé que espera tu llamada. – Desilusión, tristeza y rabia eso era lo único que podía ver en Róta ahora. Me quede observándola sin decir nada -. Háblame, Edward, ¡¿qué diablos te pasa? – Me gritó levantándose de golpe.

- No me pasa nada, Róta, deja ya el tema. – Me levante no molesto pero tratando de evitar esta discusión, aunque no sabía el porqué tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez no lo dejaría pasar. Me giré a verla a la cara, su metro cincuenta no era impedimento para hacerme sentir intimidado y la expresión decidida en su rostro confirmó lo que tanto temía.

- Sé sincero conmigo, Edward, ¿te gusta? – Me interrogó todavía alterada pero en tono más bajo y llegando a mí lado. Asentí lentamente viendo de vuelta hacia la ventana, _¿gustarme?,_ eso era poco a la atracción que sentía hacia ella, la palabra obsesión se quedaba corta a lo que me había obligado hacer, verla de lejos para calmar mi necesidad y robar su aire solo para conseguir tranquilidad. _Ha vuelto el ladrón._

- No te entiendo, cariño… ¿por qué te alejas? - Tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos obligándome a verla a los ojos, para ver la tristeza que había evitado por todo este tiempo en las personas que quiero -. Puedes hacer tu vida y ser feliz. ¿Dónde quedo ese hombre que me dijo que lucharía por vivir? ¿Qué buscaría su destino? Esto no es vivir, Ed. – Cerré mis ojos no queriendo ver más el dolor en su mirada –. Estás encerrado en ti mismo, que es peor que estarlo entre cuatro paredes; ella es una buena mujer, no desaproveches esta segunda oportunidad que se te está presentando. – Sentí como deja un beso en mi frente sin soltarme de su agarre.

- Yo no… no soy un buen hombre para ella, Róta. – La voz se me quebró al final, la impotencia me embargaba, sin poder evitarlo me aleje de manera brusca.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Tú eres un ser maravilloso. - La podía sentir venir detrás de mí, con una mano le indiqué que me dejara por un momento, la presión que sentía ahora no sabía cómo manejarla, y ella estaba allí queriendo saber algo que me lastimaba y la opresión era tanta que iba a explotar todo lo que no estaba dispuesto a decirle a nadie.

- Lo intente… pero… yo… no… no pude…– confesé entre balbuceos sin poder darle la cara. Caminé hasta apoyarme en el escritorio con la vista perdida en la puerta.

- ¿Cómo que lo intentaste?, no entiendo, ¿qué…? - Se calló de repente haciendo saber que ya lo comprendía. Cerré mis ojos cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme desde atrás y su frente pegada en mi espalda –. ¿Con quién lo intentaste?, Edward, no me digas que buscaste un puta o esas tipas de compañía, cariño, tú siempre has sido de lo que están con mujeres por las que sientes aunque sea un mínimo de aprecio. – Sin soltarme sentí que se apartaba unos centímetros, dándome mi espacio –. Necesitas estar con alguien que te dé confianza y te ayude en este proceso, Ed, imagino que no debe ser fácil, pero créeme no eres ni serás el ultimo que queda con un solo testículo.

- No quería a nadie conocido, que me viera así… Y fue lo mejor… Fue frustrante. - No podía imaginar que estuviese hablando esto con Róta. _Por Dios, ¿me estoy volviendo loco?_

- ¿Fue lo mejor, por qué? Créeme Ed, es mejor que hables esto conmigo o con un Psicólogo, cariño, ni Emmett, ni mucho menos Seth te podrían ayudar. - Podía sentir su rostro caliente es mi espalda, y entendí que debía estar muriéndose de la pena al igual que yo –. Te escuchare siempre que lo necesites, pero estas cosas no puedes tragártelas te harán daño, como ahora te lo está haciendo, te está impidiendo seguir tu vida. – En su voz estaba la seguridad que yo carecía y que sentía que nunca volvería a tener.

- Róta, no pude siquiera excitarme como debería, ¿puedes entender eso? Y cuando medianamente logre estarlo no pude siquiera acabar… ¡No llegue a nada! – Alce un poco mi voz, estaba frustrado, lo he estado desde entonces, de eso hacía un año cuando ya no aguantaba estar solo y que creía que iba a volver loco. No busque a una puta, jamás haría eso pero sí trate de salir con una de las resbalosas amigas de Madison, y fue un total desastre. _¿Cómo podía estar con alguien como Bella?_

- Mmm… ¿sólo lo intestaste una vez? – Me gire a verla bruscamente, estaba con los ojos muy abiertos por mi reacción y tan roja como foco de navidad de la pena por el tema que hablábamos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Estás loca si piensas que lo intentaría de nuevo y pasar por esa humillación otra vez. ¿Y con Bella? Con ella menos que nadie. – Estaba anonadado a lo que quería llegar Rota, no podía hacerle eso a una mujer que lo merece todo, ella merecía más que esta cascara vacía que soy ahora.

- ¿Y por qué no? Tú lo que necesitas es una mujer fuerte que este a tu lado, y te apoye. - Se situó delante de mí con la misma furia con la que estaba hace unos momentos –. Está bien, lo intentaste, ¿y qué? Fue solo una vez, Edward, con una tipa que no te inspiraba absolutamente nada, y no hizo nada en ayudarte tampoco.- Yo estaba atónito, Róta comenzó a señalarme con su dedo y a golpearme con él en el pecho -. Sé lo difícil que puede ser para ti, el sentirte castrado de esa manera… recuerda soy yo, la que estuve con ustedes durante toda la universidad y los acompañaba en sus escapadas, y la que muchas veces le serví como tapadera y sabía lo muy activos que era ambos, y fuera de esta una vez graduados no se quedaron atrás. Por Dios, me case con Seth que no me perdona ni cuando estoy dormida – la interrumpí levantando la mano apenas mencionó eso. _Demasiada información. _Sonrío apenada pero ya un poco más tranquila -. Lo que quiero decir es que te conozco más de lo que te puede conocer tu madre, y sé que necesitas por lo menos tener alguna conexión con la persona con la que piensas relacionarte, por lo que buscarte una tipita no es la solución a lo que necesitas ahora. – Tomó mis manos dándome un poco de fuerza –. Superaras esto, lo sé, pero para eso debes hablar con alguien. Sé que estoy perdiendo saliva al decirte esto, porque te lo he repetido muchas veces, pero debes ir a un Psicólogo, necesitas ayuda. – Negué con la cabeza, me rehusaba a hablar esto con alguien que no conozca –. Sí, lo sé, si no hablas con nosotros que te conocemos de toda una vida, no lo harás con nadie más, ¿cierto?

- Como acabas de decir, me conoces muy bien. – Traté de sonreírle a pesar de que no tenía muchos ánimos de hacerlo. La atraje hacia mí para abrazarla, ésta mujer era valiosa, demasiado para el idiota de Seth, esperaba que la cuidara como se lo merece.

- Por ahora tienes una opción para solucionar tus problemas, por lo que veo – me dice con tal seguridad que en ese momento recordé que ella había venido con un propósito y ésta mujer no olvidaba nada –; vas a llamar a Bella. – Comencé a negarme, ella merecía algo mejor que lo que yo le podía dar, lo sabía, tal vez… - Sí, la vas a llamar, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, con esto no te digo que te la vas a llevar a la cama hoy, mañana o algún día de esta semana… - Me sonrió con esa picardía tan adquirida de su esposo –, pero tú necesitas salir y conocer personas nuevas, otro aire, ella es excepcional como persona y puedes llegar a tener una gran amiga, si surge otra cosa ya se verá, pero por ahora… – Vi su mano tendida con su teléfono y el numero de Bella a la vista, solo para ser marcado. Lo tomé un poco inseguro de lo que iba a hacer –. Hazlo, cariño.

Marqué la tecla llamar. Escuché el tono espero mientras repicaba la primera vez, la segunda, la tercera y sentí como mis palpitaciones se sincronizaban con ellas, de repente oí el descolgar de la otra línea…

- ¡Róta, hola!, ¿cómo estás? – Me quedé sin habla, hasta sin respiración al escuchar su voz tal dulce y cariñosa, ¿me hablaría como a Róta? ¿O estaría furiosa conmigo también o tal vez decepcionada…? - ¿Hola?

- Hola…no es Róta… Te habla Edward…- es lo único que puedo decir un poco titubeante.

¿Edward? –dice con un tono de sorpresa eso era mejor que las opciones anteriores.

.

.

- ¿Como es la chica? No te he escuchado hablar de ella – Emmett me pregunta recostando en el espaldar de mi cama, leyendo quien sabe qué cosa mientras yo me terminaba de arreglar para mi cita. Cuando logré decirle a Bella dos días atrás que quería encontrarme con ella para comer, no podía creer el entusiasmo con el que me confirmó que estaba encantada de que por fin la hubiese llamado. _¿Como una amiga?_

- Bueno, en realidad, nunca te la he nombrado. – Le di totalmente la espalda, no encontraba el otro par del zapato, por lo cual comencé arrastrarme por el piso en la búsqueda de éste –. La he visto solo algunas veces. – No veía necesario mencionarle que la conocí en el _Medical Center_, no estaba para detalles en ese instante, los nervios por esta reunión estaba acabando conmigo, además de que iba con bastante retraso.

Había decido llevarla a comer a _The Signature Room_, era algo costoso pero quería sorprenderla un poco, no estaba muy cerca de su casa, y ella iba a dejar a su hijo con su amiga Rose, no me hubiese molestado que lo llevara con nosotros aunque se viera extraño en nuestra primera salida. La pasaría buscando directamente en su tienda alrededor de las seis de la tarde, y ya eran las seis con cinco y yo estaba todavía buscando un bendito zapato. Emmett había llegado una hora atrás, porque según él un pajarito le había contado que yo tenía una chica y él debía aprobarla. _Sería todo un sueño el que Bella lo fuera**.**_

- Creo que ya vas algo tarde, deberías llamarla y decirle que no llegas a tiempo porque eres un desastre y no consigues nada. – Sin mirarlo sabía que había una sonrisa burlona dibujando sus labios. M levanté para mirarlo con reproche.

- Podrías ayudarme, idiota – le respondí de mala gana, su expresión de burla cambió a una de horror rápidamente y comenzó a negar con la cabeza de una manera muy exagerada.

- ¿Y meterme en el cuartito del Infierno?, Eddy, ¡ni nuestra madre se metería ahí! – Emmett nunca me dejaría de llamar así, antes me molestaba por ese sobrenombre ahora ya no lo hacía. Con todas mis fuerzas le aventé el zapato que tenía en mi mano. _Estuve tan cerca de darle_, me recriminé pesadamente y seguí como mi tarea, un segundo después sentí un golpe en la espalda.

- Imbécil, no desordenes mi cama – le gruñí, mientras tomaba el cojín que me aventó del suelo y lo regresaba, no dudaría que la carcajada expulsó en respuesta fue escuchada hasta en los edificios de al lado. Cuando se calmó un poco lo escuché murmurar "_Será lo único ordenado en este cuarto". O_bservé la hora en mi reloj de muñeca _6:20_, decidí escribirle un mensaje de texto, para justificar un poco mi retraso, esto no daba una buena impresión.

Después de desistir con la búsqueda del zapato y cambiar totalmente mi atuendo; escogí ir de traje de corte clásico negro con rayas finas color plomo, sin corbata y una camisa azul oscuro. Emmett decidió que lo dejara en el centro donde se vería con Madison no sin antes conocer a Bella. Ya iba con unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso cuando nos montamos en mi Bentley Continental GTC de dos puertas, algo incomodo si llegase a salir con Eddy alguna vez, pero no debía apresurarme ni pensar en eso en ese momento. Ya adentro no espere que el vehículo se calentara, aceleré al máximo permitido para llegar lo más rápido posible. Podía ver a mi hermano jugar con el GPS y buscar buena música en su iPod. Lo observé un poco extrañado, cuando él volteó a verme.

- Te dejare a mi bebé – me dice alzándome las dos cejas repetidamente, mientras sobaba con ternura el aparato –. Tengo la carpeta ideal con música para ligar, ya verás cómo va cae a tus pies. – Regresé mí vista al camino, ¿en qué cabeza cabía que un hombre de treinta y cinco años necesitara ese tipo de material? – Ed, ¿cuánto tienes sin salir con una mujer? – Me pregunta con burla. _Está bien, tal vez la necesite._

Logré estacionarme al frente del local y por primera vez desde que sabía de su existencia, podría verlo sin sentirme un acosador, era tan hermoso con su dueña. Había una gran puerta de madera en todo el centro, con grandes cristales a su alrededor enmarcados de madera oscura, se podía observar las paredes de color melocotón a través de la diversidad de flores y arreglos que adornaba el lugar por la luz encendida, aún a pesar del cartel de cerrado que se divisaba a fuera, parado frente a su fachada no se podía ver el letrero con su nombre "_Pequeños Detalles"_, por el tejado de madera y hierro forjado sobre nuestras cabezas. El sonido del móvil que estaba en la entrada me sacó de mis pensamientos, vi a Emmett entrar al lugar y lo seguí un poco temeroso de verla, sin poder tener ninguna visión por el tamaño de mi hermanito, me golpee abruptamente con su espalda.

Salí de detrás de mi escondite para ver una chica muy linda de cabello recogido de un rubio delicado, no tan alta pero si delgada para su tamaño, se podía ver lo joven que era por el inexistente maquillaje que tenia, no creo que pasara de veinte años. Estaba detrás del aparador observándonos sin expresión alguna, algo dura pero sin restarle la delicadeza de sus facciones, estaba acostumbrado a verla entrar y salir, sabía que aparte de amiga de Bella era su empleada.

- Buenas noches, disculpa, vengo a buscar a Bella – le pregunto con algo de pena, por la hora, sabía que ella era la que se quedaría a cuidar de Eddy. Me acerqué para presentarme –. Soy Edward Cullen, y él es mi hermano. – Me dio la mano aún seria y voltee a ver a Emmett, que estaba parado en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado, sin decir palabra, sin pestañar mirando fijamente a la chica, solo con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa en su cara. Negando mi cabeza volví mi vista a ella.

- Rose… Déjame ir a buscarla – hace una pausa y se levantó de la silla -. Sabes que tiene casi uns hora esperándote ¿no? – me dice con reproche._ En realidad tres semanas, según Róta_, escuché las palabras en mi cabeza y me maldije por lo bajo. Sin pena alguna, ya le había una mala impresión a la muchacha, le sonreí ligeramente. Ella salió del aparador y a pesar de lo delgada que se veía con solo llevar una simple camisa y jeans mostraba una figura muy curvilínea que podría dejar a cualquiera como había dejado a Emmett en ese momento, nos dio la espalda y comenzó a subir las escaleras. El susodicho suspiró fuertemente.

- ¿Y ésta es la hora que decides reaccionar? Si quieres te dejo el iPod, lo necesitas… – No pude evitar burlarme de él –. Tenías una cara de idiota hombre… – Comencé a reírme de él, mientras lo escuchaba bufar por el poco agrado de mi comentario. Cuando iba a responderme vi como se envaraba de repente, me voltee para ver hacia las escaleras… y… deje de respirar…

La cosa más preciosa que había visto en mi vida estaba a solo centímetros de mi, con un hermoso vestido negro sencillo que se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo dejándome ver solo un poco de su piel; llevaba su hermoso cabello recobijo con algunos mechones sueltos enmarcando su pequeño rostro, que estaba en este momento cubierto de un ligero sonrojo que le daba ese aspecto de muñeca que me robaba el aliento. Emmett me susurró sin que ella lo pueda escuchar "¿_Ahora quién es el idiota?"._

- Hola…- me dijo tímidamente, cuando reparó en mi hermano extrañada un poco, sonrió y le tendió su mano –. Mucho gusto, Isabella. – En su rostro se notaba lo intrigada que estaba por la presencia de Em.

- El placer es mío, pequeña, soy Emmett –, le sonrió mientras me miraba con curiosidad –, el hermano de la cosa con la que te vas a salir. - Le tomó la mano y la atrajo para besar su dorso, me molestó un poco el gesto que tuvo con ella aunque sabía que lo hacía para fastidiarme. Tratando de ignorarlo vi a Rose bajar con un bulto pegado a ella. _Eddy._ Solo podía ver su cabello a través de toda su ropita, venía bien abrigado para el frío de la noche, era tan parecido al color de cabello de Bella que me hizo sonreír, un niño muy grande para su edad. Lamente no haber llegado antes y poder disfrutar de él aunque fuera por unos segundos, ahora estaba profundamente dormido. Nunca había podido olvidar las sensaciones de su manito en mi rostro.

- Bueno, ya es hora de irme, Bella, papá vino por mí. – La voz de Rose me trajo de regreso, alejándome de mis pensamiento, justo en el momento para ver como ella se iba acercando para despedirse de la manera más tierna de su hijo, sus manos acariciaban el cabello de suaves ondas, sus labios besaron la frente mientras le susurraba "_Te amo", _me acerqué por instinto, quería poder sentir ese calor que me había llenado la primera vez que lo tuve en mis brazos.

Rose se despidió de todos nosotros, al igual que Emmett. Después de verlos partir estaba nervioso, Bella tenía esa capacidad de anular cualquier pensamiento racional en mí, su aroma me embriagaba y de alguna manera increíble lo podía distinguir sobre todos lo que allí se encontraban. _Fresilla._

El viaje en el carro fue una tortura, debía concentrarme en el camino y no perder el rumbo, de reojo podía ver sus manos en su regazo y se notaba tan nerviosa como yo. Traté de evitar el impulso de tomar sus manos entre las mías y sentirla como hacía tres semanas atrás. _Tan cerca y tan lejos_. Uno de los semáforos cambió a rojo en cuanto llegué a un cruce, sin querer evitarlo me gire a observar como ella miraba por la ventana, mi pecho se contraía de la ansiedad que tenia por perderme en ella, podía imaginar tenerla en mis brazos, esconderme en su cuello que me estaba volviendo loco y solo respirar su olor y vivir solo de ese aire; el simple hecho de tenerla tan cerca de mí hacia que mi cuerpo pidiera a gritos que la tocara. Como si la hubiese llamado ella volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa que solo logró calmar un poco todo lo que sentía. El silencio que nos rodeaba me era tan agradable, me gustaba el solo hecho de sentirla respirar a mi lado.

Al llegar al edificio _The John Hancock Center_ donde estaba ubicado _The Signature Room_, parqueé mi carro lo más rápido posible en el sótano, al dar la vuelta para abrir la puerta de copiloto ya Bella se había bajado. Escuché muy bajo una pequeña risita y solo pude negar hasta que sentí su mano rodear la mía, ella me miraba de una manera, que me hizo ver que no le gustaban eso gestos para con ella, que lo supiera ahora no quería decir que no los tomara en un futuro. Fuimos caminado tomados de la mano, sentía sus pequeños dedos moverse suavemente sobre los míos, alterando cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, caminar a su lado se hizo todo un reto, así como llegar al ascensor que nos esperaba, el restaurante estaba ubicado en la cima del edificio, al entrar me situé muy junto a ella sin atreverme a mirarla mientras íbamos subiendo. _Sentirla de esa manera era suficiente_

Las puertas se abrieron para nosotros solo unos segundos después y recordé porque este lugar era uno de mis favoritos, me agache un poco apoyando mi frente en su cabello y susurrarle "_Espero te guste"._ Pude ver su sonrisa y ver como sus ojos brillaban con la vista de toda Chicago a través de la paredes totalmente de cristal del piso al techo, cuando ella aceptó mi invitación había pensado en este lugar inmediatamente, el diseño de madera elegante y su interior art deco creaban un ambiente acogedor e íntimo, lo mismo que ella creaba en mí.

- Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? – Una joven vestida de negro con detalles rojos nos recibió en la entrada.

- Buenas noches, tengo reservación de mesa para dos –, ella me sonrió descaradamente, sin siquiera respetar a mi compañía –, a nombre del señor Cullen – le digo lo último de manera cortante. La muchacha se tensó por mi tono y observó por un segundo a Bella de manera despectiva, me molestaba esa Cindy según dice su gafete. Nos hizo un gesto para que la siguiéramos, había solicitado una de las mesas junto a las paredes, al llegar a ella no pude quejarme, era la mejor, podíamos ver todo. La solté sin muchas ganas para tomar su silla y acomodarla; ella se ríe por el gesto. "_Déjame hacer esto",_ le digo en un susurro.

- En un momento les hago llegar la carta, señor y señora Cullen, espero disfruten la velada. - Se retira con un gesto de disculpa. Me senté al frente de Bella que estaba sonrojada por el comentario de la recepcionista, su rostro estaba entre divertido y nervioso. Yo también lo estaba, tenía demasiado miedo de que ella fuera un espejismo y se desvaneciera frente a mí, tendí mi mano con la palma hacía arriba invitándola a tomarla, solo tenía la necesidad de tener aunque sea un mínimo contacto y sentir que era real, que_ ella es real._

- Por más que me sienta cómoda con tu silencio, espero conocerte, Edward – me dice de manera entretenida, al mismo tiempo que coloca su pequeña mano sobre la mía, y se acerca a la mesa apoyando su barbilla en su otra mano. Copié su mismo gesto ganándome la sonrisa más hermosa que hayan visto mis ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres saber de mí? - Le pregunté jocosamente, ella lograba alegrarme de una manera asombrosa.

- Todo…pero por ahora me conformo con lo básico. – Sus ojos brillan expectante.

- Bien...- Me incliné para atrás en mi silla pasándome la mano libre por el cuello –. Tengo treinta y cinco años, soltero, abogado. – Bella arqueó sus cejas de manera graciosa, y yo solo pude sonreírle –. Mmm... Tengo un solo hermano, el cual conociste hace un momento además de mis padres que aún viven… ¡No conmigo! – Le aclaro antes de que piense en cualquier cosa –. Trabajo en un bufete propio donde soy socio con mi mejor amigo Seth, que también conoces, tengo una muy buena amiga, casi hermana, Róta. – Ella asintió, me sentía intimidado pero de manera muy grata –. Soy amante del buen vino, al igual que de la buena comida… - De repente fuimos interrumpidos por un muchacho, que por el uniforme suponía que era quien tomaría nuestra orden.

- Buenas noches, disculpen la interrupción, ¿desean la carta de vinos o prefieren probar la sugerencia de la casa? – Amablemente nos va entregando los menús con los platillos. Le hice un gesto a Bella para que me permitiera pedir por ambos, ella me afirma con solo cerrar sus ojos una vez. Me sorprende como nos podíamos comunicar sin la necesidad de hablarnos.

- Quisiéramos una botella de _Krug Gran Cuvee, _sin descorchar,gracias. – El muchacho se retira, mientras Bella comienza a reír.

- Tú eres el amante del buen vino aquí, yo no tengo la más remota idea de lo que pediste. - Se mordió su labio inferior, un gesto que me parecía de lo más provocativo. _Debería estar prohibido que haga eso_.

- En realidad, es mas como un Champagne, si quieres te puedo sugerir algún plato. – Ella asintió, sin intensiones de levantar el menú. El muchacho llegó en ese instante con la botella, colocándola un lado de mí nos sirve a cada uno, tomó la orden, como aperitivo pedí _Warm Mushroom and Truffle Duxelle_.

- Espero que no quieras embriagarme, te recuerdo que tengo una personita esperando en casa. - Tomó la copa un poco temblorosa, me hizo un gesto para alzarla en brindis –. Por el destino… ¿Crees en el destino Edward? – Asentí. _Ahora sí creo en él, el que estés aquí conmigo es prueba de ello_ –. Yo también creo en él. – Chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos un sorbo de ellas.

- ¿Qué me dices tú Bella?, también quiero conocerte. – Ella se ruborizo, si me lo permitía haría de eso un hobbie, encontraba fascinante ese tono de color en su rostro. _Se veía más hermosa._

- Es válido, aunque tú no me contaste mucho de ti. - Le insistí para que continuara –. Tengo 31 años, soltera… bueno…, en realidad divorciada, tengo un hijo maravilloso que ya conoces y que se llama Edward como tú. – Me rió con ella por llevar la misma dinámica de nuestra presentación –. Como madre soltera no salgo mucho, estás advertido, tengo un local propio "_Pequeños Detalles", _donde me dedico a crear arreglos florales para eventos y ocasiones especiales, ¡ah sí!, me olvidaba… soy Contadora. – La observo extrañado, ¿cómo terminó realizando decoraciones…? Algo tan opuesto a lo que estudio –. Te dije que creía en el destino ¿no? Bueno, sigo con mi información, mi mamá es la única que me sobrevive, soy hija única, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana en realidad se llama Ángela que espero conozcas dentro de dos años cuando regrese de sus estudio en el extranjero. - Ella pensaba en mí a futuro, ¿se arrepentirá cuando en realidad me conozca? –. Y mi otra amiga es Rose, esa chiquilla es realmente tremenda. Me gustan las cosas sencillas, como el compartir con la familia, ellos lo son todo para mí.

No puede evitar recordar a Esme y Carlisle, y como me he alejado de ellos sin querer, por temor a revelarle todo lo que pase y sigo pasando en menor medida. No me sentía preparado para enfrentarlos aún. _¿Alguna vez lograría estarlo?_

– ¿Por qué te divorciaste? – Cambié el tema para que ella no notara en mí el sentimiento de tristeza que afloraba cada vez que recordaba a mi familia, sabía que ella lo había notado pero no insistió en ello. Lo cual le agradecí.

- Bueno, la realidad, solo nos dejamos de ver como pareja, no te voy a mentir, todavía quiero a Anthony, estuvimos juntos casi once años pero no teníamos amor de pareja era más fraternal. - Ella se justificó por su separación, tal vez lo haya dejado de querer. ¿Pero él? ¿Cómo la dejo ir? ¿Y con un hijo en común? –. Él es una persona muy importante para mí, hemos vivimos muchas cosas que nos unen, pero se debe seguir adelante… tú lo has visto, fue la persona que me busco el día que me reuní con ustedes.

- ¿El hombre del carro?, ¿el que me iba a matar con la mirada? - Bella trató de contener la risa. En ese momento llegaron los del servicio con los aperitivos, el plato se veía exquisito a simple vista. Ella se llevó un bocado a su boca mientras me observaba, la forma en la que sus labios atrapaban las setas y luego se saboreaban, no sabría decir si era intencional o no, pero me hacían desear ser una condenada seta… algo estaba mal en mí. Probablemente ella no tuviese la visión más agradable de mí en este momento en el que sentía que mi boca no podía estar más abierta por el gesto que acaba de presenciar, de la manera más disimulada posible la fui cerrando tragando fuertemente en el proceso. Se sonríe con una picardía que no había visto hasta hora.

- Ahora es tu turno de seguir hablando. – Ella sabía que me había metido en un aprieto, medité un poco lo que voy a decirle y antes de mencionar algo mis alertas se disparan, algo le está pasando. Se ha puesto más roja de normal y comienza a tocarse la garganta.

- Edward…- carraspea fuertemente –. ¡Oh, Dios…! - Se levantó desesperada y salió corriendo hacia el baño, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando por lo que fui detrás de ella. Comencé a desesperarme por no poder entrar a acompañarla. Toqué fuertemente, mientras la llamaba.

- ¡Bella...! – esperé nervioso, mi paciencia empezaba a fallar –. ¿Qué tienes? – No obtuve respuesta – por favor, ¿qué pasa? - Rebasé mi límite y entré bruscamente, pidiendo disculpa a mí paso, ganándome reproches de varias señoras, que me importan muy poco –. ¿Bella?

- Perdón – escuché un susurro, _solo me pasan estas cosas a mí_, dije en un reproche –. Por estar pendiente de… otras cosas, debí preguntarte qué me pedías, lo he arruinado todo, lo siento tanto…– Hablaba muy bajo pero pude sentir que su voz provenía del último cubículo de los sanitarios –. Me dio una reacción alérgica… ¿tenia muchas especias? – Su voz reflejaba mucho pesar. _Ese platillo tenía demasiadas._

- Yo lo siento más, preciosa, debí también preguntarte – le dije con pesar apoyándome de lado en la puerta donde se encontraba, para hacerla ver que estaba a su lado –. Bella, vamos, debo llevarte al hospital – la incité a salir, me preocupaba muchísimo su estado.

- ¡No!... ya estoy mejor, me he inyectado rápido – me respondió tan de deprisa, sin darme derecho a replicar nada –. Se pasara en un momento… pero no puedo salir. – Y la escuchó decir muy bajito: "_¿Por qué a mí? ¿Y con él?". _Estaba hablando para sí misma, y yo contaba con la suerte de que no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo muy pegado a la puerta que me encontraba, la podía escuchar claramente.

- Bella… por favor, necesito verte… Asegurarme que estás bien – le insistí, que estuviera encerrada ahí no me tranquilizaba mucho.

- ¡No! – Me gritó con desespero –. Me veo fatal… deja que se me pase un poco, por favor, Edward, no me hagas esto – me suplicó y siento como se ahoga por falta del aire –. Solo dame un momento…

Me senté en el suelo apoyado en la puerta a esperarla, sin importarme nada, ni las miradas asesinas de las mujeres que entraban y salían aterrorizadas por verme ahí y tampoco el que ella insistiera en mandarme lejos por vergüenza. La sentí apoyarse al otro lado de la puerta de la misma manera en la que yo me encontraba, por un impulso de necesidad por tocarla, extendí mi mano por la división y la entrelace con la suya, como la había hecho en la mesa momentos atrás, respiré profundamente al sentir sus dedos jugar con los mios, un simple roce de ella me calmaba a sobremanera.

- ¿Fue muy fuerte la reacción? – le pregunte con curiosidad, dudaba enormemente que ella me dejara verla pronto, con pesar trate de recordar sus gestos y deleitarme en ellos, por ahora solo tenía su aroma y el tacto de su suave piel.

- La detuve a tiempo… pero no pude evitar que se hincharan mis labios – me responde molesta, me hizo sentir culpable, de no ser por mí estuviéramos comiendo el plato principal, y yo simplemente babeando por ver sus gestos al comer –. ¡Parezco el pato Lucas! – exclamó gruñendo, podía imaginar lo graciosa que se debía de ver, y me tragué la carcajada que se quiere salir de mi garganta –. Anda… puedes reírte, yo ya lo habría hecho si no fuera la victima de esto.

- No importa... debes verte igual de linda. – No quería que estuviera molesta por lo sucedido, quisiera repetir todo esto, el estar con ella, tomar su mano, escuchar su voz, todo menos la intoxicación, lo quería vivir de nuevo –. ¿Volverías a salir conmigo, Bella?, debo remediar esta cita – le pregunte con mucha atención, yo sabía que esta salida estaba acabada, ella debía regresar a su casa y recuperarse.

- Me encantaría… pero yo pido la comida en esa ocasión, ¿alergias que deba conocer? – Su tono era gracioso ahora que hablaba un poco más claro, evite reírme a toda costa de su comentario –. ¿Edward?... Esta vez no me hagas esperar tanto. – El tono melancólico en su voz borra cualquier sentimiento de alegría en mí –. Realmente me gustas, Edward Cullen.

- Yo… tú… tú también me gustas, Isabella Swan – le declaro, tomé mucho aire bajando mi vista a nuestras manos entrelazada, -. Yo… yo solo tengo miedo de ti – presioné su mano para no dejarla ir –, de no poder darte todo lo que quisiera para hacerte feliz. – cerré mis ojos asustado por su respuesta, el silencio esta vez estaba acabando conmigo, y el tiempo parece estar en mi contra e ir más lento.

- Eso debo decidirlo yo, ¿no lo crees? – Ella soltó mi mano repentinamente, la pérdida de su calor rompió algo dentro de mí, traté de respirar y tomar la fuerza necesaria para levantarme del suelo, sin mucho éxito. Sentí la puerta en la que estaba apoyado abrirse lentamente, voltee de la misma manera. En el instante que levanté mi cabeza, Bella estaba frente a mi arrodillada, observándome con una determinación que no había visto en el poco tiempo que había estado a mi lado; levantó una de sus manos acercándola a mí, acunando suavemente el lado derecho de mi rostro. En ese instante me apoyé en la palma de su mano buscando el calor perdido, a la vez que me perdía en sus hermosos ojos marrones que no dejaban de brillar intensamente, podía ver como ella se iba acercando hacia mí, todos los sentimientos que estaban dentro de mi me superaban, haciendo que mi pecho doliera por el palpitar acelerado de mi corazón. Ella estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, cerramos los ojos al mismo tiempo, sin poder reaccionar, hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, solamente rosándolos temerosamente. _Néctar de los dioses,_ ella sabía a eso y yo solo quería más… Tomé su labio inferior y lo succione con un placer infinito, ella hacía lo mismo con mi labio superior._ Me deje llevar hasta donde ella quería de mí_.

Lo que sentí cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos fue un dolor tan intenso que mi cuerpo dominó por completo todos mis pensamientos, la rodeé con mis brazos por su cintura atrayéndola lo más que nuestros cuerpos permitían. Así abrazados ella me sorprendió aún más.

- Soy la única que puede decidir si me haces feliz o no, Edward… solo yo - susurró apoyando su frente con la mía. Tomé su rostro con ambas manos y la besé profundamente, invadiendo todo a mi paso, llenándome de su sabor, aplacando mi hambre de ella, mientras escuchaba que entre jadeos me susurraba.

_- Solo yo…_

* * *

><p><em>Aquí estoy! Este va ser mi nuevo día para publicar, chicas los martes me eran casi imposible. <em>

_Espero les haya gustado el nuevo cap, les agradezco a todas por su apoyo, sus alertas y favoritos, son un gran aliciente. A las personas que no tienen cuentas: **Ilovetwilight** Me encantan tus caritas n_n. **Ana Masen** El va a reaccionar pequeña ya lo veras jijijiij_

_A las Fantasma (Anímense) _

_Chicas no se olviden por pasar a leer o concursar en el Happy Halloween Contest, que hemos organizado unas amigas y yo, toda la información la encontraran en mi perfil._

_¡Queda muy poco tiempo!_

_http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3326265 / Happy_Halloween_Contest_

_Beth me mataste (con ellos se para el tiempo), gracias por ser mi Beta/acosadora que se está volviendo loquita…te quelo xD_

_Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí._

_Besos_

_LaFlacu_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer._**

**_Solo la trama me pertenece._**

* * *

><p><em>Tierra llamando a Bella… Tierra llamando a Bella…<em>

Escuchaba como un susurro muy lejanos la voz de Rose repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez, pero fue su mano antes de impactar mi rostro lo que me sacó de la nube donde me encontraba; nube de la cual no me había querido bajar desde que Edward Cullen entró en mi vida y sí, me había estado comportado como una adolescente y no me avergonzaba pensarlo o siquiera decirlo. Después de nuestra primera cita una semana atrás no lo he podido volver a ver, al principio me dolía que no hubiésemos podido vernos de nuevo, incluso llegué a pensar que después de estar tanto tiempo fuera del mercado había interpretado mal la señales que él me había enviado, pero después entendí que sí estaban ahí todos los sentimientos, los mismos que estaba experimentado yo por él y lo mejor fue que pude sentirlos; esa noche fue simplemente perfecta con el único detalle de que terminó un poco antes.

_Sus brazos me rodeaban de manera posesiva, mientras su lengua acometía y tocaba todo a su paso, cada nervio dentro de mi boca estaba activado, todo mi cuerpo lo estaba… Sentía que moriría de combustión si ese hombre seguía de esa manera, la fuerza que ejercía en mí en vez de darme miedo me aceleraba. Una de sus manos tenía tomado mi cuello y de no ser así me hubiese caído para atrás; su otra mano me rodeaba totalmente y se posaba en mi cintura presionando, podría asegurar que me dejaría una marca, pero la verdad no me importaba; como pude saqué mis brazos que estaban atrapados entre nuestros cuerpos y los fui subiendo hasta su cabello. _¡Oh por Dios es tan suave!_, pensé emitiendo un pequeño gemido. Le jale un poco para controlarlo, él estaba siendo muy intenso, no me molestaba pero si seguíamos así no podría parar. No querría parar._

_Él fue yendo más lento, poco a poco sin dejar de acariciarme, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, lo que sabía es que estaba pendida en él, cada vez que se alejaba de mis labios gemía de dolor por su abandono, sabía que era para poder respirar, y no era que me abandonaban del todo porque su lengua recorría mi cara, mi cuello… pero igual lo hacía. Su respiración en mi cuello me hacía arder, no me dejaba pensar con claridad y mis manos tomaron su rostro llevándolo al mío demandando sus labios sobre los míos, su lengua era adictiva, jugar con ella mientras la consumía, podría solo vivir con eso. _

_Escuché un carraspeo en el fondo que me sacó de mi estado perfecto._

_-Disculpen… Señor, usted no puede estar aquí. – Alguien nos obligó a separarnos. Me aferré a él mientras nos levantaba a ambos, podía escuchar que él le decía algo a la persona que acababa de entrar pero mis oídos zumbaban y estaba tan perdida en el palpitar de su corazón ya que mis manos estaban apoyadas en su pecho que solamente podía concentrarme en ello. Cuando me sentí totalmente erguida, di gracias a Dios de que él me tuviera todavía abrazada porque mis piernas estaban inútiles. Levanté mi rostro y nos vi en el espejo frente al cubículo, y solo podía visualizar el desastre que éramos, mi cabello parecía un nido de pájaros, tenía el maquillaje totalmente corrido y mi vestido estaba completamente arrugado y un poco levantando; él no estaba mejor que yo, ¡OH por dios… ¿cuándo le había sacado la camisa? Sus labios estaba tan hinchados como los mios pero él se veía demasiado sexy para mi salud mental y su cabello despeinado había quedado mucho mejor a diferencia del mío. Sentí cuando la puerta se cerraba de repente, y con su mano tomó mi barbilla y la dirigió hacia él, pegando su frente con la mía._

_-Bella, debemos arreglarnos para llevarte a tu casa. – Su voz estaba más ronca de lo normal, y sin poder evitarlo empecé a salivar al ver sus labios, solo quería atraparlos con los míos, pero me obligue a asentir porque no quería que fuera tan evidente mi estado. Comencé a alejarme lentamente cuando él me sorprendió rozando sus labios con los míos susurrándome:_ "Estaré afuera". _Observé cómo se alejaba mientras se acomodaba su camisa y se arreglaba el cabello. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él, comencé a respirar, no podía creer que ese hombre me deseara de esa manera. Traté de estar lo más presentable, tarea algo difícil porque todo mi cuerpo parecía una hoguera, y para lo acalorado de mi rostro no existía maquillaje posible que lo tapara. Cuando decidí que ya no podía hacer nada más salí del tocador, pero no vi a Edward por ninguna parte, me extrañó un poco ya que no había tardado tanto; fui caminando poco a poco sintiendo todas la miradas en mí, todos se habían dado cuenta que Edward había entrado detrás de mí al baño. Disimuladamente mire mi reloj y cuando vi la hora traté de mostrar lo sorprendida que estaba por los casi cuarenta y cinco minutos que habíamos tardado adentro. Pude visualizarlo cerca de la recepción, estaba de perfil a mí y me detuve un instante para detallarlo, su porte era elegante, se podía ver con cualquier tipo de vestimenta, de piernas largas y espalda ancha podría parecer delgado pero como pude sentir unos minutos atrás sus músculos eran bien definidos, no era ni la sombra del hombre que había visto dos años atrás. Éste hombre me robaba el aliento, ahí parado con su rostro que reflejaba una seriedad y un hermetismo que sabía podría llegar a ser un obstáculo para nosotros, y yo no tenía ningún problema en derrumbar esos muros, algo en él me llamaba y eso era algo que podría asustar a cualquiera pero extrañamente yo solo anhelaba ir a su lado. _

_Las mujeres que pasaban a su alrededor se quedaban observándolo, algunas trataban de llamar su atención, pero ninguna lograba absolutamente nada, él seguía absorto con una mujer de recepción; ella era realmente atractiva, alta, de cabello negro largo y liso que rodeaba su camisa blanca de escote en v donde mostraba de manera algo exagerada sus senos obviamente falsos, pero más alla de eso lo que más me gustaba de ese panorama era verlo a él y su desinterés en el monumento que tenía enfrente. Como si me hubiese sentido se giró a hacia mí, nuestros ojos se conectaron y la sonrisa más deslumbrante salió de sus labios, mi pecho se infló de placer mientas sus ojos brillaban como siempre desee verlos y era solo por mí. Me fui acercando a él sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, me sentía atractiva y deseada y le sonreía de manera sexy o por lo menos esperaba que se viera así, me sentía osada a su lado y siendo sincera después de ese beso, ¿cómo no lo estaría? Cuando llegué a su lado lo tomé del brazo pero él me soltó en el acto lo cual que me dolió un poco, pero él tomó mi mano rápidamente y la elevó a su rostro para besar nuestros dedos entrelazados, Sus labios serían mi perdición._

_-Muchas gracias, señorita, disculpe las molestias causadas. – Se giró para hablar con la encargada del lugar, ella le sonreía de manera cómplice y al observarme me guiñó un ojo. _

_-Esperamos tenerlos de vuelta, señor Cullen – le responde sonriente a Edward, para luego dirigirse a mí de la misma forma –. Le deseamos una pronta recuperación, señorita. – Me observó de arriba hacia abajo con la misma sonrisa de antes, algo en la forma en que esa mujer me miró me produjo un escalofrío. Edward se despidió mientras nos llevaba hacia el ascensor, cuando comenzó a descender en comenzó a reírse._

_-Bella, quita esa cara, le gustaste a esa chica, ¿cuál es el problema? Eres demasiado hermosa, problema para mí sería que te gustará de vuelta – dice esto riéndose, mientras yo lo golpeó con mi mano libre por su broma en su abdomen, aprovechando para acariciarlo un poco._

_-No me causa gracia, respeto ese tipo de inclinaciones mientras no se metan conmigo – dije algo apenada, todavía tocándolo. Él soltó su mano para rodearme con su brazo y atraerme hacia su calor, me abrazaba y yo aproveche para apoyar mi rostro en su pecho e inhalar todo su olor, suspire profundamente, cuando él me presionó más a su cuerpo me di cuenta que me había escuchado, sentí que moría de la vergüenza y oculte mi rostro en su pecho totalmente sonrojado. El ascensor llegó demasiado rápido, llegamos al carro tomados de las manos. Él caballerosamente abrió mi puerta, era de los que hacían ese tipo de atenciones, no era que no estuviese acostumbrada solo que no me gustaban mucho pero si cada vez que él tuviese esas atenciones hacia mí me recompensaría al aceptarlas seria con un beso como el que me había dado unos momentos atrás, las aceptaría con gusto._

_El camino a casa paso sin darme cuenta, escuchando _Lifehouse _de fondo. Edward todavía estaba un poco apenado, cuando arrancó el vehiculo me ofrecido el iPod para buscar la música que me gustara y saber cual era mi estilo, me causo mucha gracia leer el nombre de una de las carpetas "_Para ligar chicas"_, se lo hice saber y pude ver la cara de miles de colores, él se excuso diciendo que era de su hermano Emmett, que lo había dejado conectado antes de buscarme. No hablo mucho después de ese comentario, lo podía ver respirando fuertemente y de vez en cuando cerrar los ojos negando la con la cabeza, realmente se había sentido avergonzado._

_Me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa, no deseaba que todo se acabara tan rápido y realmente deseaba invitarlo a pasar, pero no quería dar una impresión equivocada y Rose estaría dentro de la casa y Eddy estaría durmiendo ya. No sabía cómo hacerlo pasar sin parecer tan obvia y me vino el recuerdo de la película de Hicht, donde Will Smith le decía al gordito, que no recordaba su nombre en este momento, que las mujeres daban ciertas señales para que supieran que deseaban que pasaran. Con mi mano suelta comencé a buscar las llaves de mi casa, cuando llegamos al umbral de mi puerta empecé a jugar con ellas, estaba realmente nerviosa y deseosa de que captara mi señal, no sabía si era algo conocido por todos o global, pero si él había visto la película tendría que saber a dónde iba con dicho juego. Él se giró hacia mí, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, desde donde estaba la luz hacia reflejar sus ojos de forma irreal, como si resplandecieran, cejándome y atrayéndome a él._

_-Quisiera compartir un poco más contigo, esta noche… pero debes descansar – dijo. Quise llorar por no tenerlo un poco más de tiempo. Él se puso serio por un momento, ¿tanto se había notado mi desilusión? – Debes descansar, Bella, otra noche te aceptare un café. – Tomó dulcemente mi mano que seguían jugando con las llaves. _Sí lo había notado_, pensé inmediatamente –. ¿Te puedo llamar más tarde? – Me preguntó sin soltarme ninguna de mis manos mientras se acercaba poco a poco. Asentí ligeramente y él terminó de acortar las distancias. _No me cansaría de sus labios.

Esa noche me llamó, como todas las noches durante esta semana…, suspire profundamente por ese pensamiento.

-Esta semana has estado en otro mundo, Bella – la voz un poco molesta de Rose me hizo volver a la realidad. Estaba dentro de mi oficina con todo el papeleo de esta semana sin revisar encima de mi escritorio.

-Lo siento, Rose…- La mire con disculpa, esperando que me comprendiera un poquito, ella había sido mi única confidente sobre Edward, y a pesar de pensar que estaba loca por sentirme así por alguien que conocía desde tan poco tiempo atrás, lo cual no era del todo cierto, ya que en realidad desde hace más de un año sabía su nombre, ella me daba ánimos con lo que estaba sintiendo –. ¿Por fin, ya decidiste adónde quieres ir a celebrar tu graduación? – Rose frunció el ceño lanzando un bufido al mismo tiempo y se tiró en el mueble que estaba diagonal a donde yo estaba sentada.

-Bella, no sigas con eso, sabes que a mí no me interesa, además… ¿quiénes irían? No tengo amigos a parte de ti, Tony y mis hermanos. Ángela no está así que ella no cuenta – dijo un poco más resignada. Llevaba dos semanas deseando llevarla a un lugar bonito ya que no tenía la edad suficiente para ir libremente a un antro y yo pase esa época hace tiempo, sabía lo que sentía estar limitada por mi edad. Eddy se quedaría con Renée, y yo ira con Edward por lo que Tony no era una posibilidad. Rose me miró inquietamente –. ¿No pensaras invitar a tu chico perfecto, verdad? – Lo nombró haciendo comilla con sus dos manos.

-Vamos, es ideal Rossie, Edward es genial y quisiera que lo conocieras. - Rose colocó los ojos en blanco y antes de que me refute continué –. Y no iríamos solos, podría ir Róta, a ella la conoces y con su esposo. – Me miró con horror.

-Estás loca definitivamente, si piensas que iré con puras parejas a un lugar donde desde un comienzo no quiero ir. – Estaba determinada a darme pelea, pero yo podía ser más insistente. Sabía que la pasaría muy bien, a pesar de la diferencia de edad entre nosotras ella a veces podía ser más madura que yo.

-Le podría decir a Edward que invite a su hermano, ¿quieres? Es soltero, un poco mayor que tú pero atractivo como Ed… Lo viste hace una semana, ¿lo recuerdas?– dije y la mire expectante y ansiosa, acababa de recordar que Edward unos días atrás me menciono que su hermano estaba insoportable porque no tenía nada que hacer, había terminado con su novia Maddie, así la llamo él, que habían quedado como amigos y que desde ese entonces estaba solo y fastidioso, únicamente por eso me atreví a mencionarlo.

-No… no lo recuerdo. Aquí vienen demasiadas personas, ¿por qué tendría que saber quién es? – Me preguntó extrañada y yo la miré confundida, entendería que yo no lo recordara mucho porque estaba distraída con Edward, pero ella pasó un poco más tiempo que yo con él.

-¿En serio?, era algo difícil de no ver, Rose, el tipo es grande, más que Edward. ¿De verdad no lo viste? – Ella negó de manera desinteresada –. Pero de Edward si te acuerdas ¿verdad? – Rodó los ojos.

-Contigo constantemente hablando de él es imposible olvidarlo, aunque físicamente no me acuerdo de él, solo que llegó tarde ese día y mi padre estuvo insoportable por haber esperado tanto afuera, fue de mal gusto, ya te lo dije. – Sí era cierto, pero me disculpe varias veces con el señor Nicolás, el padre de Rose, por esa tardanza, espero que no sea así siempre, sus llamadas eran puntuales, de seguro ese día se había complicado.

-Está bien, no lo recuerdas… pero es bien simpático y muy atractivo – dije. Ella levantó una ceja retadoramente.

-Bella, ni tú te acuerdas de él, ¿cómo me vas a decir que es _muy atractivo?_, tú estás como ciega y si crees que porque su hermano te tiene como retardada hasta con un recuerdo, este Emmett hará lo mismo conmigom estás muy equivocada. – Eso dolió, solo estaba un poco embobada –. Y así me consiguieras con quien ir, no tendría nada que ponerme, Bella, recuerda que mi guardarropa se cuenta con los dedos de las manos y tu y yo no usamos la misma talla. – Tenía la ligera esperanza de convencerla, así que podía presionar un poco más.

-¡Tengo una excelente idea! – Rose volvió a voltear los ojos y se tiró de nuevo en el sofá, me daba gracia su falta de ánimos para celebrar algo tan importante, aunque yo tuviera otros motivos aparte de ella para salir esta noche –. Tú eres de la talla de Ángela, y ella no está y dejo…- Se paró de un brinco interrumpiéndome.

-¡No!... No me podría su ropa, no es mi estilo, ademas que ella no es muy femenina. – Arrugó su cara un poco extrañada. Yo la miré confundida pero después asentí, era cierto, ella era poco femenina y no era coqueta para nada –. Ya te lo dije una vez, ella es rara – me susurró acercándose y se sentó de nuevo pero en una de las sillas de enfrente a mi escritorio.

-Claro que no, Rose. Sí, sus gustos no son muy bonitos pero algo tendrá que te guste, y te quede – le insistí un poco más. Algo debía haber en la ropa de An que le gustara.

-De verdad, no creo que me guste nada, Bella. Y menos que ella no lo sepa, es tan posesiva con sus cosas, en realidad con todo, _más contigo_ – dice de manera distraídamente mientras lo ultimo lo escuché casi en un murmuro, pero logré descifrarlo claramente.

-Ya te dije que no pienses de esa manera, ella no es así. – Rose a veces confundía la protección de Ángela con posesividad. An solo tenia miedo de perder todo en su vida de nuevo y por eso era así con las personas que quería –. Le escribiré un mensaje diciéndole que tomare algo suyo prestado, no tiene porqué saber que lo usaras tú, ¿sí? – Ya cansada de mi insistencia, la vi aceptar dudosamente –. ¡Perfecto! – le sonreí mientras tomaba mi celular, marcando el número de Edward en el discado automático. Rose se levantó para salir de mi oficina y bajar a la recepción, pero esperando a que él me atendiera el teléfono, la llame –. Rose, ¿me quieres acompañar a buscar a Eddy a la guardería? Renée vendrá por él más tarde – Y antes de que me pudiese responder Edward atendió -. Hola extraño, ¿estás muy ocupado?

-Hola extraña, no para nada ¿cómo estás? ¿Y Eddy? – me contesta un poco extrañado por la hora, solíamos hablar durante la noche cuando ambos estábamos descansando y Eddy dormía profundamente, para no ser interrumpidos y hablar tranquilamente.

-Todo muy bien, sabes, te llamaba porque quería salir a celebrar la graduación de una amiga, quieres venir… - le digo ansiosa esperando que aceptara mi propuesta tan repentina, él había estado tan lleno de trabajo con un caso que recibió a principio de esta semana y era muy importante para la firma por lo que su tiempo había sido muy reducido.

-Claro me gustaría…- lo escucho emocionado -. ¿La conozco? – Pude sentir un poco de nerviosismo en su voz, ya le había mencionado que tenía pocos amigos y lo importantes que eran para mí.

-Claro que sí, es Rose - le aclaré rápidamente –. Si gustas le podrías decir a tu hermano. – De esa manera Rose no se sentiría incomoda con nosotros, y disfrutaría la velada.

–¿Por qué? -– Su voz denotaba fastidio, no podía entender que tan molesto podía llegar ser Emmett para salir solo un rato - ¿Para qué…? - Se calla de repente entendiendo para qué quiero que lo invite.

-Me parece genial, estamos muy emocionadas… - Pude escuchar la risa de Edward por la línea seguido del bufido de Rose acompañado de un ¡_Oh por Dios…!_

_._

_._

-Estás muy linda, Rose. – Era la tercera vez que se lo decía, y era cierto, se veía realmente hermosa. Cerramos un poco más temprano para arreglarnos, primero nos quedamos en casa de An que no quedaba muy lejos de la mía, yo siempre llevaba su llave conmigo, para chequear que todo este bien de vez en cuando. An no tenia grandes cosas en su apartamento todo era muy blanco con negro y los pocos detalles con rojo; pasamos directamente a su recamara que no distaba de ser diferente al resto del lugar. Nos costó mucho encontrar algo que le quedara bien, los gustos de An ciertamente eran extraños y algo más, no sabría cómo decirlo, tal vez poco femeninos, muy poco en realidad, pero en el fondo del closet había un vestido muy lindo color rojo sencillo hasta las rodilla, en An tal vez se vería muy recto pero las curvas de Rose a pesar de su delgadez, que a veces me preocupaba ligeramente si no fuera porque la veía comer a diario, le hacían ver hermosa.

Ya en mi casa, después de bañarnos Rose se colocó el vestido, y ella realmente le sacaba vida, se veía perfecto, era estrapre con una cinta gruesa en color negro al nivel de la cintura y unas figuras en formas abstractas bordadas en negro en el borde de la falda. Le busqué un par de mis sandalias, unas de color rojos de quince puntos que la harían ver más alta, pero ella iría junto con Emmett quien era muy alto. Rose me peleó hasta el final y se dejo el cabello suelto secado por el ambiente, ella poseía unas ondas naturales muy suaves que le quedaban muy bien, y solo aceptó un rimel de color negro que hacía resaltar más el color azul de sus ojos y algo de gloss rosa para sus labios.

Un poco cansada de convencer a Rose y dejarla lista, llegó mi turno para arreglarme, no es que era muy buena con ello, pero ahora que mamá se había quedado con Eddy podía hacerlo un poco más calmadamente aunque eso no era sinónimo de que lo haría bien. Tomé uno de los pocos vestidos que poseía, y para mi suerte era de color verde muy parecido a los ojos Edward, éste era un poco más corto que el negro que use la vez anterior, pero me gustaba mucho porque en la parte de arriba llegaba hasta los hombros tapando totalmente mi busto, pero en la parte de atrás caía en corte en V mostrando mi espalada totalmente desnuda. Use un par de sandalias negras de casi de diez puntos, yo sí me recogí el cabello para así dejar accesible mi cuello, moría por sentir sus labios de nuevo en ese lugar, de solo recordarlo mi piel se erizaba; a la final opté por maquillarme del mismo estilo de Rose.

Edward no había querido decirme donde nos llevaría, pero recordando el lugar de nuestra primera cita pensé que esa era la mejor manera de ir presentada. Quedó en recogernos alrededor de las ocho de la noche, esperaba que llegara puntualmente, no por mí sino por Rose que estaba esperando el mínimo error para decir "_me quedo en casa"_. Estábamos en el recibo esperando que se hiciera la hora, faltaban alrededor de veinte minutos, Rose se encontraba sentada y yo ordenando un poco para aplacar los nervios, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Corrí hacia ella cuando escuche a Rose reír burlonamente "_Cálmate, ¿quieres?"_, La miré de camino a la puerta y le saqué la lengua, temblaba un poco al tomar la manilla, la gire lentamente atrayendo la puerta hacia mi cuerpo y ahí estaba él de espalda un poco alejado del umbral, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible fui acercándome a él.

-Buenas noches – levantándome un poco con la puntas de mis pies le susurré queriendo sorprenderlo, pero él se giró quedando frente a mí y me besó en los labios siendo yo la sorprendida a la final.

-Buenas noches…- dijo cuando se separó y me observó intensamente -. Estás preciosa. - Le sonreí y devolví el beso, él simplemente estaba perfecto, sonreí aún más cuando vi que su camisa era de un color muy parecido a mi vestido haciendo juego con unos pantalones de vestir negros, los primeros botones desabotonados y las magas hasta su antebrazo, se veía muy casual. Él me sonrió dándose cuenta de lo mismo que yo. Levantó la vista un poco apenado –. Buenas noches, Rose, están muy lindas las dos, de verdad. – Volteé lo suficientemente rápido para ver como Rose mostraba una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, le abrí los ojos en forma de advertencia, debía ser más expresiva.

-Gracias… supongo. – Edward nos invitó a que saliéramos de la casa para ir a su carro, entré a buscar mi bolso cuando Rose pasó a un lado de mí –. Por lo menos llegaste a tiempo esta vez – la escuche decirle mientras salía. "_No por favor, tú no, Rose"._

De camino al lugar todo fue muy silencioso, Edward estaba muy apenado_ "Gracias Rose"_, y ella solo miraba por la ventana observando a nada en particular, yo me entretuve jugando con la mano de él sobre la palanca. Al llegar no me sorprendió que el lugar fuera demasiado bonito, tenía la impresión de que no conocía Chicago del todo, no solía frecuentar este tipo de sitios._ Privet,_ así se llamaba, vi a Edward bajar mientras un valet abría mi puerta antes de moverme sentí la mano de Rose en mi hombro.

-Bella, este lugar es demasiado costoso. – Ella denotaba mucha preocupación, yo no sabía qué estaba pensando Edward al decidirse en este sitio, él sabía que no éramos de este tipo de personas que derrochábamos –. ¿Y si no me dejan entrar?

-Rose, trata de calmarte un poco – le susurre –, además no creo que te dejen consumir, no tienes la edad suficiente. – Eso no me preocupaba, al no consumir bebidas no gastaríamos tanto. Ella respiró un poco más tranquilamente. Al salir el lugar se veía realmente exclusivo, con Rose a mi lado y del otro lado Edward tomado de mi mano fuimos entrando.

El sitio nos dejo sin habla, nos envolvían columnas que brillaban en varios tonos según el juego de luces que iban al ritmo de la música. Nos dirigimos a un área donde estaban un grupo de mesas bajas rodeadas de sillones sin espaldar. Estaba nerviosa y podía sentir los de Rose, a medida que íbamos camino pude visualizar a Róta con su esposo y al lado de este estaba Emmett, el hermano de Edward. Estaban en zona reservada donde la pared era de colores rosada, tomaba un color muy calido con la lámpara que caía del techo de color amarillo. La música no se sentía tanto en este lugar y se podía hablar, en la mesa podía ver dos servicios pero no tenía idea de qué podía ser. Cuando un chico se acercó a nosotros y abrió uno de los cordones de seguridad, Róta se levantó a recibirnos, estaba impactante, llevaba un vestido blanco que brillaba con cada movimiento que daba, de tiras finas desde los hombros que se ensanchando hasta que se unían a nivel de abdomen.

-¡Bella! Qué alegría verte -, me abrazó muy efusivamente –. Rose, qué agradable verte de nuevo a ti también. ¡Felicitaciones por tu logro! – Le sonrió tomando su mano mientras la arrastraba para presentarla a los chicos.

Edward me invitó a sentarme junto al lado donde se habían sentado Emmett y Rose, quedando de frente de Róta y Seth mientras los saludaba a ellos con lo mano, Emmett me sorprendió con beso muy sonoro en el cachete, me gire de vuelta a él para sonreírle y disimuladamente me fue aproximando a Edward para decirle al oído de forma que nadie más escuchara.

-Esto es mucho, Edward. – me separó un poco de él tomando mi mano y la besó sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Estamos celebrando la graduación de Rose, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, solo en pasarla bien. Mira cómo esta ella. – La observé y asentí, Rose sonreía disimuladamente por algún comentario hecho por Seth, ella lo miraba sin percatarse como Emmett la observaba a ella -. Esa sonrisa ira mejorando a medida que pase la noche y ella disfrutara su celebración, se lo merece. – Dudaba que obtuviera más que esa sonrisa, pero sí, Rose se merecía esto y mucho más.

Seth comenzó a servir las copas, y cada uno empezó a tomarlas. Rose estaba indecisa con respecto a eso cuando Emmett le dijo muy pegado a ella pero lo suficientemente alto para yo escucharlo "_Nadie te dirá nada, solo será una para brindar, y yo estaré pendiente de ti"_. Ella se quedó mirándolo intensamente, mientras él tomaba dos copas y le daba una a ella, se veía un poco mayor para ella o ella demasiado joven, mi instinto protector salió a flote.

- Déjala… Ella estará bien – me dijo Edward al oído.

-Ella es muy niña para él, y me dijiste que acababa de terminar con su novia. – Y pensar que unas horas atrás estaba cuadrando esta reunión -. No recordaba muy bien a tu hermano, se ve mayor que ella que solo tiene dieciocho años.

-Y Emmett veintitrés, no es tanto tampoco, Bella. Sí, él se ve mayor pero es por su tamaño, ahí sentado donde lo ves te puedo asegurar que Rose es el doble de madura que él – me pasó una copa –, tal vez sea lo que necesita en su vida, no dejaré que la desperdicie como yo hice con la mía. - Se quedó observando a su hermano, y yo a él, a veces podía ser tan críptico, pero eso solo lograba aumentar mis ganas de descubrir qué tanto ocultaba. Se giró para mirarme en el momento que levantaba su copa –. Esta noche estamos reunidos para celebrar la culminación de una etapa muy importante en la vida de Rose, y el comienzo de una nueva que espero y deseo que obtenga el mayor éxito en todo lo que se proponga de aquí en adelante. Te mereces eso y mucho más… Salud y felicitaciones. – Rose había quedado sin habla, sin quitar su vista de él le agradeció sin palabras, sus ojos azules brillaban por las lágrimas que peleaban por salir y que aguantaba estoicamente. Emmett chocó su copa con la de ella rompiendo la conexión y le sonrió de manera muy tierna, haciendo notar unos hoyuelos que me recordaron a Eddy cuando estaba muy feliz por algo. Edward tenia razón, su hermano podía parecer muy adulto, pero no era mas que un niño, y tal vez lo que Rose necesitara para dejar de ser tan dura consigo misma.

Escuchaba las conversaciones entre ellos, los chistes, las risas, Seth solo siendo él, Emmett se parecía un poco en carácter a Seth, así que de esos dos no podría salir nada bueno. Róta me sonreía alegremente y de vez en cuando le pegaba a su esposo por algún comentario mal intencionado. Rose reía por causa de todo lo que hacían y decían y como me había dicho Ed, esta noche era para ella, aunque yo la hubiese buscado para poder verme con él. Su gesto con ella me demostraba el gran hombre que era, él le estaba dando algo que a ella le habían arrebatado hace un tiempo, libertad de ser joven, el estar sin preocupaciones, y simplemente dejarse llevar. Emmett la invitó bailar, lo cual sabía le horrorizaría, comenzó a negarse pero él la acercó hacia su cuerpo y susurro a su oído, algo en su mirada cambio en ese instante y por un momento vi a esa niña que tiempo atrás llegó a mí varios años atrás. Los vi alejarse rumbo a la pista de baile, gire hacia Edward y me di cuenta que había observando lo mismo que yo.

-Gracias…- le dije llamando su atención – por todo esto, no sabes lo que le has dado esta noche a ella. – Me costaba hablar por el nudo en mi garganta. Él me miraba sin parpadear.

-¿Te he hecho feliz? – Preguntó. Asentí lentamente, y él repitió mi gesto más para sí mismo –. Buscare todas las formas de hacerlo aunque sé que te fallare en algunas… Haré todo lo posible por hacerte feliz, Bella – suspiró –. ¿Quieres bailar?

-Si no te importa perder un dedo del pie en el proceso, me encantaría – dije sonriendo. Tomé la mano que había tendido para mí.

-He perdido más que eso, pero si eres tú la que me lo quita estaré más que feliz por ello. - Me llevó un paso detrás de los muebles y me tomó en sus brazos –. No tenía intensiones de llevarte a ese lugar donde no podría verte ni disfrutarte cómodamente, además que no soy tan buen bailarín como aparento.

-¿Qué has perdido, Edward? – No lo dejaría pasar, quería saber todo de él como sabía que él querría saber todo de mí. Presionaría hasta donde me dejara -. ¿Has perdido tu corazón? – Apoyé mi cabeza en esa parte que palpitaba frenéticamente. El _No_ retumba en su pecho pero sabía que lo había dicho en un tono muy bajo.

- No fue mi corazón…pero sí algo que aún me duele – Lo sentí decir suavemente en mi oído, y sabía que no me diría nada más. Besé su pecho en donde estaba su corazón y levanté mi rostro para verlo a la cara.

-Esto…- coloqué mi mano en el mismo lugar que había besado - Es lo que me importa, que no pierdas nunca, Edward, lo quiero solo para mí y espero que también haya un espacio en él para mi hijo – Bajé mi rostro de nuevo y lo abracé más fuerte mientras él nos movía a un ritmo que sentía como solo nuestro.

-Tú… y Edward, son un todo, Bella, nunca dudes que lo querré de la misma manera en la te querré a ti. Él estará antes que tú y yo en todo, y lo querré como un hijo, él será eso para mí, si tú me lo permites. – Cerré mis ojos, y besé cada latido que sentía en su pecho.

_Tu corazón es lo único que me importa…_

* * *

><p><em>Espero les haya gustado…<em>

_A todas gracias por su apoyo, sus alertas y favoritos, son un gran aliciente. A las personas que no tienen cuentas: **Bea **Gracias a ti por leer =D,** Nohem **gracias por amarla como yo :P,** Ilovetillight **awwww en serio =D me encantan,** Ana Masen **Siiii, por fin y en el lugar ideal, ellos son únicos; y a las Fantasma (Anímense) _

_Ya las votaciones para **Happy Halloween Contest** están abiertas pasen y voten por su OS favorito, y si no han pasado no lo duden y podrán disfrutar de 21 OS llenos del mejor humor sobre las noche de brujas._

_http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3326265 / Happy_Halloween_Contest_

_Mi Beta/acosadora que ha estado muy full estos días gracias Betza por desvelarte conmigo…te quelo xD_

_Sus opiniones son muy importantes anímense si les gusto o no dejen reviews n_n_

_Besos_

_LaFlacu_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. _**

**_Solo la trama me pertenece._**

* * *

><p><em>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<em>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<em>_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__

* * *

><p>- Si yo no vengo a ti, no te veo amor – me dijo Esme caminando a un lado de mí, en su voz no había una pizca de reproche pero si podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, y ver eso era mil veces peor. Me odiaba demasiado a mí mismo por no decirle mi verdad, ocultándole todo a su paso, y muy en el fondo sabía que ella sospechaba que no le decía lo que estaba pasando, el porqué de mi cambios, y aún así me daba mi espacio, esperaba atenta a que me sincerara, <em>¿Lo haría alguna vez?<em> No lo sabía, sentía que era demasiado tarde y que ella sufriría más si lo hacía ahora, no podría soportar ver el mismo daño que le cause a Emmett, no a ella, no a la mujer que me había dado todo en su vida.

Mi madre era la mujer perfecta, _¡era mi madre por todos los santos!_, jamás vería ninguna imperfección en ella, con una belleza única nadie creería con el tamaño de sus hijos que fuera una mujer tan pequeña, tan delicada, pero sí lo era y por mucho. De los dos según ella era yo quien más se le parecía, nunca le había dado crédito a sus palaba excepción de los ojos, _eso era lo único en lo que éramos iguales_, el resto de ella era hermosa, su cabello cobrizo con muchas ondas siempre largo debajo de sus hombros, que la hacía ver tan surrealista por el contraste de su piel tan blanca. Ella siempre se ha dedicado a nosotros tres sin ninguna queja de su parte, después de tenerme a mí no regreso a trabajar de traductora en una de las Universidades de aquí, si me preguntan no recuerdo cuál era, y a pesar de siempre tener a mi padre a su lado, habría sido demasiado difícil para ella dejarnos ir, sobre todo a Emmett que era el único que tenía en casa todavía.

Esme había aparecido muy temprano en mi casa, aprovechando que era sábado, quería que la acompañara a comprar un regalo para mi padre que estaba próximo a cumplir años. Yo tenía alrededor de tres meses sin verlos, sabia a diario de ellos porque siempre me comunicaba por teléfono, no vivía tan lejos de donde estaban pero para mí era mucho más fácil así, mas fácil mentir y engañarme pensando que ellos me creían que todo estaba bien en mi vida.

Mi madre era fanática de las comprar, en especial le encantaba comprar obsequios, pero en esta oportunidad sospechaba que más que comprar un regalo lo que quería era sonsacarme algo, ella de cierta manera estaba resignada a buscarme e insistir para solo saber de mí. Teníamos rato dando vueltas, en uno de los Mall más grandes de la ciudad, pero muy en el fondo yo creía que ya ella sabía qué regalarle a Calisle sino era que ya le tenía el regalo. Después de algunas horas caminando decidimos parar a tomarnos un café en uno de las carretas del pasillo.

-Mamá, sabes que he estado ocupado en el trabajo, entre otras cosas – le repetí la misma frase que había dicho durante todo este tiempo. Estábamos sentados en una de las mesas, y habíamos pedido unos expresos para cada uno.

-Ya… entre ellas está la chica con la que te vas a ver hoy, ¿no? – El tono tranquilo de su comentario me indicaba que ella ya sabía toda la historia, desde el punto de vista de Emmett claramente "_Vieja chismosa"_.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que me veré con alguien hoy? – le pregunte con un poco de indiferencia, ella tenia la tendencia a ponerse muy intensa en los temas que tenían relación con las chicas, una mujer rodeada por solo hombres y siendo hija única sin cuñadas, siempre nos pedía a gritos que le presentáramos novias, y para ser sincero nunca fui hombre de llevar novias a casa y Emmett tampoco lo era, no por lo menos hasta encontrar a la mujer indicada.

-Tu hermano me habló sobre que salías con alguien, y que te gustaba mucho, ¿es cierto? - Observé tanta ilusión y esperanza en ella que me impactó un poco, "_¿tanto me había alejado de mi madre, como para que ella mendigara por saber solo un poco de mi, lo que estaba pasando en mi vida?"_

- Eee…sí…estoy saliendo con alguien – Podía casi sentir los brinquitos que daba en su asiento y la ansiedad en ella, evite reírme por su actitud ya me preguntaba de donde había salido mi hermano con el niño eterno –. Pero dime algo… ¿qué te contó exactamente el bocazas de tu otro hijo? – La observé mientras se enderezaba sacando su barbilla indicándome que no le apenaba que interrogara a Emmett.

-Bueno, no me contó mucho en realidad, solo me dijo que salieron, y que tú estabas con un chica te gustaba, y era muy linda – me dijo muy atenta a cualquier reacción de mi parte cuando prosiguió –. En realidad, me hablo más de la amiga con la que andaba, ¿Rose?, creo que fue ese el nombre que me dijo, tú sabes cómo es tu hermano, y que me hablara de ella significa que tiene que ser importante, ustedes nunca me hablan de eso. – Otra vez veía esa tristeza en sus grandes ojos que de verdad parecían las ventanas de su alma, dejando todos sus sentimientos a la vista de todos nosotros, siempre fue así y ella sabía cómo manipularnos con eso. ¿Qué le podía decir a Esme de Bella? Mentiría en muchas cosas, odiándome más a cada paso.

-La conocí por Róta, ella la contrató para un evento que está organizando – "_Mentira…", _me decía mientras esquivaba su mirada viendo la taza de café frente a mí –. Se llama Bella, y sí, es muy linda, mamá, tenemos casi dos meses saliendo, ella es tan…- No tenía palabras para describirla, de solo pensar en ella mi mente se iba en su búsqueda – ella me llena de tranquilidad, siento que todo esta bien cuando estoy a su lado, no sé cómo explicarlo. – Asintió lentamente y en sus ojos podía ver un brillo especial ahora, se iba acercando a mí como queriendo saber más –. Tiene un hijo de un año que es tan hermoso como ella. – Su expresión de sorpresa me hizo querer abrazarla.

-¿Tiene un hijo? ¿Ya lo conoces? Oh debe ser tan lindo, tan chiquito – Ladeó su cabeza esperando mi respuesta. Otra mentira…

-Solo lo he visto por foto, y sí, una vez lo vi pero estaba dormido. – Aguante su mirada, confiado de que lo que le decía no era del todo falso, yo jamás olvidaría cuando lo tuve en mis brazos a solo horas de nacido y pude sentir su calor, sus pulmones respirar, sus latidos y aunque fuese la cosa más extraña todo arrugadito como una pasa, para mí fue lo más perfecto que tuve en mis manos –. Lo conoceré hoy, pasare la tarde juntos a ellos en su casa. – La sonrisa en el rostro de mi madre no tenia precio, sabia cuanto le gustaban los niños.

-¡Oh, hijo! Tienes que llevarle algo lindo. – Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento tomándome la mano para que la siguiera -. ¿Cómo se llama? Por su nombre se pueden saber muchas cosas, qué comprarle. ¿Me dijiste que tenía un año? – Comencé a reírme con sus ocurrencias, y porque me hizo ir prácticamente corriendo tras ella, con sus cortas piernas y en tacones no sabía cómo diablos hacia para ir tan rápido.

-Se llama Edward…- Ella se giró hacia mí sorprendida, se sonrió negando con su cabeza por algún pensamiento loco que tendría mientras caminaba de prisa muy emocionada y yo muy detrás de ella solo viendo delante de mí su cabello ondear. Me di cuenta de repente que nos introduce a una tienda muy grande para niños de esas que venden hasta el cortaúñas imposible de usar por lo pequeño que es. Ella comenzó a ver todas las cosas y a hablar consigo misma, pero tan alto que podía escucharla muy bien;_ ¿Qué será lo ideal? ¿Ropa es el mejor regalo? ¿Quién no necesita ropita? Pero no… para hoy que es su primera vez, ¿tal vez…?_

Me detuve tan solo un momento cuando vi un par de zapatillas rosadas, las tomé con una sola mano donde entraban perfectamente, nunca me hubiese imaginado comprando algo así, y ahora sabía que nunca lo podría hacer para mi propia hija. Sentí las dos manos de mi madre y parte de su cuerpo apoyado en el mismo brazo que sostenía las zapatillas.

-No puedo esperar cuando me llenes de muchos nietos, mi niño. Tenerlos corriendo por toda la casa, gritándome abuela. ¿Sabes que los malcriare verdad? – Asentí lentamente mientras cerraba mis ojos para evitar que ella viera el dolor que me causaban sus palabras. "_Nietos… Mamá jamás podré darte nietos, nunca sabre lo que sería estar en la dulce espera por algo tan maravillo como lo es un hijo"_ –. Como deseo verlos formar su propia familia, Edward, es la bendición más grande que nos da la vida. – Sentí su cabeza apoyada sobre mi hombro, y como poco a poco mi mano quedaba vacía y fría. Abrí mis ojos y vi a mi madre admirando las zapatillas con algo más que ilusión, más bien deseo del más puro y sincero, directo de su corazón de madre. Desee por algo que no le podré dar, no como propio. Si Bella me llegase a aceptar con todo lo que implicaba estar conmigo no tendría duda que Esme amaría a Eddy con todo su ser, el corazón de mi madre era demasiado grande. "_Sé que lo amaría"._

Respire fuertemente, "_Mentira…" _-. Yo no creo que tenga hijos, mamá. Sabes que nunca me ha llamado la atención ese tipo de cosas, de seguro Emmett sí tenga hijos pronto. – Me fui separando de ella tratando de evitar su mirada pero podía sentirla sobre todo mi cuerpo, no quería ver su expresión le estaba rompiendo el corazón con mis palabras. "_Era mejor a darle esperanzas para nada"._

-No digas esas cosas, Eddy, espera el día que lo desees con mucha fuerza y serás bendecido con la dicha más grande, un hijo es una alegría inmensa y yo sé que muy en el fondo lo quieres, solo que no es el momento…aún. Estoy segura de eso. – La miré a los ojos y solo vi esperanza en ellos, no tenia corazón ahora para matarle eso así que asentí para dejarla más tranquila, no tenia fuerza para hablar y dudaba que mi voz saliera uniforme. ¡Qué no hubiese dado por darle todo lo que ella quisiera!, su sonrisa no me sorprendió de vuelta pero como siempre pasaba últimamente nunca llegaba a sus ojos, ella solo me daba espacio._ Esperaba atenta._

-He pensado en que deberías llevarle algún juguete, yo me inclinaría por la ropa pero no sé como es, y como tú tampoco sabes gran cosa y es obvio que no llamaremos a ¿Bella? – Me preguntó y asentí, era tan fácil estar con mi madre… a veces –. Creo que deberíamos comprar algo con lo que se distraiga y con lo que tú podrías romper el hielo, los niños y más lo que vivan solos con su mamá, ¿por qué ella vive sola con él, no? – _¡Qué sutil, Esme_!, era la mejor.

-Sí, mamá, es divorciada. – La tomé del brazo sonriendo por su pequeño interrogatorio mientras nos dirigíamos al pasillo de los juguetes guiados por ella.

-Como decía, cuando viven solos con su mamá ellos suelen ser muy posesivos con ellas, debes ganártelo y con un juguete y mucha atención es lo mejor. Cuando estés con ellos debes alejarte un poco de Bella si quieres ganarte a su hijo, recuérdalo, ¿si? Ahora veremos qué será lo mejor para él pero que mamá Bella apruebe para que también ganes puntos con ella. – La vi alejarse para escoger lo mejor para él, mi madre era única, no estaba equivocado, ella lo querría como suyo, mi padre también lo haría y Em sería un compañero de juegos.

Tal vez las cosas debían ser así, estaban escritas de esta forma, yo debía aprender que no tenía que dar todo por sentado, que las cosas no siempre eran perfectas y que debía ajustarme a lo que se me presentara aunque dolieran como el infierno. "_¿Debía ser así?"._ Esme estaba feliz, me miraba y sonreía, quería que todo fuese perfecto para mí, el solo hecho de estar aquí compartiendo esto conmigo sabía que la hacía feliz y eso hacía que fuese más soportable el que no le dijera toda la verdad. "_Sí, debía ser así"_. La vi acercarse con una caja más grande que ella misma, la tomé con un poco de resistencia de su parte.

-Vamos, mamá, esto debe pesar, permíteme. – Se la quité de las manos a pesar del puchero que me daba, la caja no pesaba nada pero no se veía bien que ella la cargara, fuimos caminando para la caja a pagar mientras me iba explicando de que trataba el obsequio.

-Es perfecto, mira…- Trató de señalar la parte superior de la caja, por lo que me agache un poco para saber en que me había metido, yo solo pensaba llevar una cesta llena de frutas a Bella le gustaban mucho –. Es una alfombra que se puede colocar en el corral, él debe pasar mucho tiempo allí si Bella está sola en casa, así que esto tiene mucho botones, donde Eddy puede divertirse mientras aprende, hay música, números, texturas, colores, hasta cosas que hacen ruidos graciosos, a él realmente le gustara y tú podrías acompañarlo a jugar ¿es muy pequeño? ¿Quisieras llevarle otra cosa? – Negué con la cabeza.

-No, él es muy grande para su edad. – Ella me miró un poco extrañada –. Bueno, Bella lo ha dicho en varias oportunidades, que parece un niño de casi dos años.

Esme se rió, negando con la cabeza –. Oh, sé lo que significa eso… ustedes fueron tan grandes a esa edad pero solo de tamaño porque era muy niños, sobre todo Emmett, ¿recuerdas como pronto te llegó a las caderas y solo tenía siete años? – Vi como se perdía en sus recuerdos sorprendiéndome de repente –. No sé de donde sacarían esa particularidad porque de su padre no fue, él es más bajo que tú, - me sonrió -. Bueno, dame unos minutos, quiero mandarle algo de parte. – Salió corriendo cual niña, sin dejarme replicarle nada, ¿qué pensaría Bella cuando le llegara con algo de mi madre? ¿Saldría corriendo? Esperaba que no.

Al cambo de unos minutos y ya cerca de pagar regresó Esme, venía hablando por teléfono, seguramente era mi padre viendo dónde estaba su tesoro.

-Hijo, tarde un poquito más de lo que creía. Oye… este no pesa nada – me corta el movimiento para tomar lo que llevaba en manos, no se veía pesado pero no me gustaba que cargara nada mientras yo estuviese presente –. Era tu papá, te mando mucho saludos y besos -, le hice una mueca, esas cosas no debería decirlas tan altas -. Esta cerca y va a venir por mí. – Traté de ver qué era lo que llevaba para que me explicara –. Esto es para ella de mi parte, Edward, ella sabrá qué hacer con ello, tú no tienes porqué meter tus narices aquí. – Me sonríe con picardía –. Espero que lo acepte, ¿no será muy pronto, cierto? – Me preguntó con duda en sus ojos.

-No creo que se niegue a aceptarlos, pero ¿por qué el detalle, mamá?, tú no la conoces ni sabemos si esto se convertirá en algo serio – Ella me regresó la mirada con alegría la que tenía tiempo sin ver cuando me miraba a los ojos.

-Tengo mucho que agradecerle, amor – con una mano tocó mi cara y la acarició –, lo que haya hecho ella por ti en estos dos meses, me ha devuelto lo que perdí en casi dos años y sin saber cómo y por mas que quisiera no sabia cómo recuperarlo… me regresó a mi bebé -. A pesar de la alegría en sus ojos pude ver una lágrima rodar por su mejilla, no sabía qué decir, ¿tanto daño le había hecho a mi madre por la insistencia de protegerla? –. Te extrañaba tanto, Edward, que estés aquí hablándome de ella como siempre lo hacías con las cosas importantes para ti, el que este aquí conmigo… te he extrañado mucho. – Gire mi rostro para besar la palma de su mano, el pecho me dolía "_Perdóname, mamá"_ –. Yo espero que algún día tengas la fuerza para contarme lo que sucedió, lo que te alejo de mí, de tu familia, pero soy paciente así que esperare por ti, sé que poco a poco te abrirás a mi de nuevo… – Su sonrisa calmaba mi corazón que palpitaba frenéticamente. Se acercó y me abrazó con un solo brazo y yo pude besar su frente y susurrarle: "_Te amo, mamá"_

_._

_._

Ese tiempo compartido como Esme me hizo dar cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado al alejarme de esa manera de ellos, pero en realidad, ¿de quienes no me aparte?, todo había girado entorno a mi enfermedad y al intento de no ser descubierto. Sabía que debía recuperar lo que había perdido pero ¿cómo lo haría sin afectar a los que amaba? Solo el tiempo me lo dirá.

La mañana pasó muy rápido al lado de mi madre, y sin tiempo de ir a mi casa para arreglarme fui directo a la de Bella. Estaba tan nervioso que había perdido mi apetito e incluso el sueño la noche anterior, cuando ella me había mencionado en la llamada que todas las noche realizábamos desde que comenzamos a salir, que quería que compartiera con Eddy; lo había visto en fotos, las que siempre llevaba en su cartera o en su celular, hasta tuve la oportunidad varias veces de escucharlo cuando él estaba despierto y Bella no dudaba en atender mi llamada e insistirme para que hablara con él, sus balbuceos eran graciosos y podía pasar horas escuchándolos, él me hablaba o hacía el intento con sus pocas palabras, se reía y me gritaba; todos esos detalles hiciera lo que hiciera, Eddy alegraba mis sueños y mis despertar lo hacía Bella con sus voz al teléfono en las primeras horas del día.

Me parqueé en el estacionamiento de la casa de Bella, sin poder salir aún quedándome un rato viendo la fachada de su hogar, tan propia de ella, tan llena de color, de vida, casi podía palpar el calor a familia, no era la primera vez que la veía pero sería la primera vez que entraría, eso creaba en mí tanta ansiedad que no podía aplacar el dolor que sentía en la boca del estomago ni el sudor de mis manos, de seguro tenia arruinada la camisa que llevaba, tuve que colocarme un color claro precisamente hoy. Después de respirar profundamente para llenarme de valor y bajarme de mi carro, me detuve solo un momento a tomar los regalos, todavía no podía creer que me dejara convencer de Esme pero internamente deseaba que funcionara lo que ella me dijo, para mí era muy importante la aceptación de Eddy, lo era todo para poder estar libremente con Bella.

Caminé lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta principal, podía escuchar voces, incluso identificaba la de Bella "_No estaba sola en casa"_, pensé inmediatamente. Toqué el timbre y esperé ansiosamente, se escucharon pasos apresurados sobre el piso de madera y después la puerta se abrió lentamente.

-Buenas Tarde…- me recibió una mujer muy joven, muy parecida a Bella aunque un poco más alta y de unos sorprendentes ojos azules –. Tú debes ser Edward, pasa adelante. – Su mirada intensa me hizo sentir incluso más nervioso de lo que me encontraba, se hizo a un lado dejándome entrar, solo los pasos suficiente para quedar delante de ella -. Soy Renée, la madre de Isabella. – me dejó sin palabras y totalmente sorprendido por lo joven que se veía.

-Es un placer, Señora Swan – digo cuando logro reaccionar, dejé los presentes a un lado para darle la mano. Me sentía totalmente desnudo delante de esta mujer, ella no dejaba de observar ninguno de mis movimientos.

-Mmm… Bella debe estar por salir, llegas temprano hoy, eso me gusta y dime Edward, ¿cómo has estado? Ambos sabemos que mi hija ya me ha hablado mucho de ti. – Hizo un ademán con su mano indicándome el mueble principal de la habitación, el único de hecho, en forma de L de un color ocre que destacaba haciendo armonía con las paredes color crema y el piso de color caoba. Seguí a la señora Swan hasta sentarnos uno al lado del otro y me fijé en la mesa de cristal frente a nosotros con un solo adorno en el centro, una especie de bol lleno de cristales de colores y figuras extrañas. Un poco cerca de ese mueble se encontraba el corral de color azul oscuro y bordes de colores y con muchos juguetes adentros, "_Esme tenía razón, Eddy debía pasar mucho tiempo en él"_. Me giré para hablarle a la señora Swan.

-He estado muy bien, gracias por preguntar, señora Swan, - le sonreí o hice el intento, tenía la sensación de que esa mujer no parpadeaba –, ¿y usted?, Bella también me ha hablado mucho de usted. – Ella levantó una de sus cejas descubriéndome en la mentirilla, "_mala jugada, Cullen"_.

-Aja… ¿Bella te habló de mi?… imagino que muy poco, ya que las conversaciones de mi hija son monopolizadas mayormente por Eddy, y en mi caso por ti últimamente. – Tragué gruesamente mientras podía ver un asomo de burla en sus labios –, y por favor llámame Renée.

Asentí -. Te ha mencionado solo un poco, Renée. – Admití a medias y un poco apenado, por que la realidad era que Bella solo me había dicho como se llamaba y nada más, y fue tan rápido como para reconocer que no lo recordaba. Me encantaba escucharla hablar de Eddy, todo lo demás pasaba a segundo plano.

-Así esta mucho mejor. – Me sonrió, y su mirada se fija en algo detrás de mi, me giré y Bella estaba parada allí, tan hermosa como siempre, con un vestido sencillo color salón en forma de V hasta sus pechos, las mangas caían de sus hombros con delicadeza, llevaba su cabello recogido con algunos mechones sueltos sobre su rostro. Me levanté rápidamente para saludarla, cuando me di cuenta que no sabia qué debía hacer _¿La besaría en sus labios?_ Su madre estaba allí con nosotros y Eddy en sus brazos dándome la espalda, ese pequeñín estaba apenado, suponía que me habría visto cuando yo estuviera hablando con la madre de Bella.

Me acerque a él para saludarlo, pidiéndole con la mirada permiso a Bella, ella me sonrió asintiendo, se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Eddy llamando su atención. Eddy reacciono como todo niño cuando hay personas ajenas para él, pegándose un poco más a su mamá.

-Hola, campeón. – Trate de calmarlo con una de mis manos sobre su espaldita, pude sentir su pequeño corazón latir rápidamente, se giró hacia a mí, sorprendiéndome con los ojos azules más hermosos que las miles de fotografías que había visto no le habían hecho justicia, el mismo cabello color chocolate de su madre pero con unos rizos descontrolados que destacaban un rostros de rellenito y unos grandes cachetes que en este momento se llenaban de unos hoyuelos muy familiares para mí. "_¿Me sonreía?"_

-Aggg pap. – Lo escuché hablar dejándome paralizado, sabía que esa era una de sus palabras pero nunca pensé escucharlas para mí. Bella había mencionado que a Tony lo llamaba por su nombre y era muy serio con él, todo un hombrecito. "_Uno con su padre es así"._ Yo no aspiraba mucho, solo que me llamara Ed y aquí estaba frente a mí llamándome "Pa", cuando esas eran las palabras que usaba para llamar a las cosas que quería alcanzar, y sonreía, me sonreía a mí a la vez que miraba extrañado. Escuché la risa de Bella y su madre.

-Sí, amor, él es Edward - le dijo. Ella le sonrió uniendo su frente con la de él, mostrándome la imagen más perfecta, Eddy nos miraba a los dos moviendo su cabecita entre su madre y yo, produciendo en mí muchas sensaciones que no sabía describir. Él fijó sus ojitos en mi con la cabeza apoyada en Bella y me sonrió mostrándome sus cuatros dientecitos, no era necesario devolverle la sonrisa, la tenía grabada en mi rostro desde el momento que lo escuche.

-Creo que es hora de irme, Bella. - La voz de Renée me saco del trance en el que me encontraba, me había olvidado totalmente de la presencia de ella en la habitación, y ahora me percataba de su cartera en el hombro. ¿La tendría cuando me recibió? -. Edward, fue un placer conocerte al fin, espero que podamos hablar más, bueno en realidad que podamos hablar. - Se despidió de mí con un beso y se acercó a Bella besándola en la frente y luego a Eddy -. Mi bebe precioso, Abu te quiere. - Eddy aplaudía y le daba los brazos mientras le grita "Abuuu". La observé caminar hacia la puerta y antes de salir me miró por última vez con los ojos entrecerrados, con una mueca que no sabría decir si era de agrado o desaprobación.

-Le agradaste... no te preocupes por esa mirada, ella se hace la dura pero es una blandengue después de todo. - Me giré al escuchar su voz, y los dos me observaban con la cabeza de lado -. ¿Qué es eso? - Me preguntó extrañada -, lo que está junto a la puerta.

- ¡Oh! Traje algo...- los miré y Bella me ve con preocupación y algo más -, para los dos, un pequeño detalle de mi parte y de mi madre - dije lo ultimo muy bajo y la observé detenidamente viendo como se llenaba de sorpresa.

-¿Tu mamá...? No debió molestarse, no debieron… - La escuché decir cuando me voltee a recoger las cajas del suelo_. "No salgas corriendo",_ estaba algo apenada y yo aún más que ella. Regresé sobre mis pasos haciendo un gesto para sentarnos.

-No pude evitarlo, cuando conozcas a Esme podrás entenderme. - Ella se sonrió menos apenada y con ese sonrojo que adoraba en sus mejillas, le ofrecí el más grande -. Este es para Eddy. - Sus ojos brillaban observándome como hacía momentos me veía su madre, solo que en Bella no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Eddy, mira amor, este es para ti. - Él me miró con sus ojitos muy abiertos al igual que su boquita en forma de "O", se agito en los brazos de su madre pidiéndole que lo soltara. Cuando se tiró encima de la caja comenzó a golpearla mientras reía y arrugaba el papel, ninguno de nosotros pudimos evitar acompañarlo con su alegría -. Sabes es mejor que lo abras tú, él podría durar horas con eso y solo se estará divirtiendo con el papel. - Tomé su mano para acercarla a mí y saludarla como quería desde que llegue, sentir sus labios después de varios días sin poder compartir con ellos, podía sentirla sonreír dentro de nuestro beso, sus manos acariciando mi cuello y sus dedos jugando con el inicio de mi cabello. Cuando sentí unas manitos en mi pecho queriendo empujarme, me separé un poco de Bella para mirar a esa dirección, cuando vi que Eddy se encontraba sentado en mi regazo con su carita muy seria –. Tenemos a alguien muy celoso entre nosotros. – Escuché la voz de Bella, la sentía feliz, incluso podía ver en esos grandes pozos de chocolate que le gustaba verme con su hijo, y yo no podía sentirme menos feliz de tenerlo sobre mí.

Lo tomé en mi brazos para llevarlo a mi pecho, sí, él era un niño bien grande para su edad pero era perfecto así, sentir su cuerpito tan pegado al mío, me llenaba de tranquilidad como si esto fuese lo que me faltaba, sentir sus manos tocando mi rostro, jugando con mi cabello, su palabras en el idioma que solo él manejaba tan cerca de mi oído.

-Oh, Edward…esto es espectacular, gracias. Se entretendrá mucho en el corral, aunque lo de la música me volverá loca. – Vi como se entretenía ella con las indicaciones y se reía sola leyéndolas.

Me quedé viendo como Eddy jugaba con cualquier cosa que vea en mí, me fui apoyando en el espaldar con él sobre mi pecho, mientras él tocaba mi nariz, picaba mis ojos, jalaba mi cabello, hacía de todo y yo le dejaba hacer escuchando esa risilla salir de él, ver esos pequeños dientes mientras sonreía, ese brillo en sus ojos.

-Eres su persona favorita ahora, hará lo que quiera contigo, ¿no? – Me gire para verla leyendo ahora la caja de la alfombra de juego cuando las manitos de Eddy tomaron mi rostro demandando mi atención –. Sip… te tiene en sus manos. – Su tono era de emoción al responderse a sí misma.

-No me importa, estoy bien así, esto es bueno. – Claro que lo era, yo quería todo esto con Bella, ella me hacia sentir tan bien conmigo mismo que simplemente hacia que olvidara todos mis problemas, ella llenaba mis carencias de emociones con solo estar a su lado, sorprendiéndome con llamadas a cualquier hora, con sus visitas sorpresas a mi oficina para solo almorzar juntos; pero a la vez alimentaba mis mayores temores al pensar que tal vez no tenga la fuerza para complacerla, satisfacerla como se debería._ "Un paso a la vez…"_

-Claro, porque no serás tú quien deba calmarlo, cuando te vayas y se quede llorando porque te has ido…- Estaba apoyada de lado con su brazo encima del espaldar mirándonos, con sus piernas arriba del mueble dobladas hacia atrás y el regalo de mi madre en sus piernas –. Al menos que te quieras quedar hoy a dormir. – A pesar de decírmelo sin ningún titubeo, estaba sonrojada, me quedé observándola detalladamente mientras sentía como Eddy tenia su atención en la alfombra, sin bajarse de mi regazo jalaba el material hacia nosotros. Bella después de una rato aguantando mi mirada no evito morder su labio inferior, ella sabia como me gustaba que lo hiciera -. ¿Qué es esto? Bueno quiero decir para quién es esto. – Me preguntó señalando sus piernas.

-No lo sé… Esme no quiso mostrármelo, solo me dijo que era para ti. - Ella se quedó admirando el envoltorio, y poco a poco fue quitando el lazo en lo rodeaba –. Ya veo de dónde saco la fascinación Eddy por el papel en vez del interior de los regalos. – Ella me frunció el ceño en señal de indignación pero su sonrisa la delató.

-No seas bobo. – Enarqué en una carcajada sin poder evitarlo por la expresión en su rostro y ella gruñó en mi contra, Eddy comenzó a reír contagiado por mí con su cabecita apoyada en pecho –. Tú también te le vas a unir a burlase de tu madre, ¡Oh! ya veremos quién hará tu tetete ahora. – Se acercó a Eddy para tocarle la naricita _"Mamá…",_ la llama pero sin separarse de mí –. Traidor – la escuché decir ya sentada de nuevo en su lugar.

-Vamos, Bella, ábrelo, quiero saber qué compro mi madre para ti –. Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo, un gesto que siempre veía en Esme, ¿será eso algún tipo de marca en la madres? La observe abrir la caja y comencé a ver unos libros dentro, me extrañó que ese fuera un obsequio para Bella. Cuando ella los llevó afuera totalmente, me sorprendí de mi madre –. Son los mismos que Esme nos leía a Emmett y a mí cuando éramos pequeños, vamos Eddy, veamos estos te van a gustar. – Nos arrastré más cerca de Bella que admiraba el libro de cuentos que le había dado mi madre –. Ábrelo, Bella, te gustara.

Ella me miró con un brillo especial es su mirada, mientras yo sostenía a Eddy entre nosotros para que viese mejor, Bella regreso su vista al libro y levantó poco a poco la tapa para comenzar a verlo.

-Tiene una dedicatoria, Edward. – ¿En qué momento mi madre hizo eso? No se perdió por tanto tiempo ¿o si? Bella comenzó a sonreír mientras leía –. Tu madre tiene toda la razón, – volteó la hoja sin dejarme leer ni reclamarle porque no la leyó en voz alta –. Es para mí no para ti, Ed. – Levanto la próxima hoja, llevándome a recordar el pasado cuando me sorprendía y maravilla por como se levantaban los castillos ante mí y el sonido de las voces de mamá y papá imitando los personajes de la historia, tomé con fuerza a Eddy, sabía que se aventaría contra el libro debido a la emoción por los colores y las figuras, aunque no entendiese nada sería muy llamativo para un niño pequeño. Emmett había tenido esa reacción cuando Esme se lo mostró por primera vez y lo había destrozado al instante en que lo había colocado en sus manos, a pesar que yo tenía casi catorce años en ese entonces no pude evitar llorar cuando lo hizo, era uno de mis libros favoritos. Aunque nadie nunca lo sabría, así Esme haya comprado uno un par de días después, nunca fue lo mismo para mí.

-Es el mejor regalo, a Eddy le gustara mucho cuando tenga más edad y puedo manipularlo. – Bella pasaba las hojas riendo como una niña maravillada sumergida en sus pensamientos –. Veo que no será el único en disfrutarlo. – Ella me miró negando con la cabeza llena de felicidad.

-Siempre quise tener uno de estos, son los que salían en las películas cuando era niña. Llegue a pensar que los hacían para ellas solamente, que no eran reales. – Me acerqué para darle un beso en la cabeza y la deje disfrutar este momento, Esme era la mejor madre de todas no me cansaría de repetírmelo, estaría en deuda con ella por este momento.

Me levanté con Eddy en brazos mientras él jugaba con unos de los trozos de papel de regalo y comencé a caminar por la habitación, era pequeña sin muchas cosas, una de las paredes estaba cubierta totalmente de estantes llena de libros y portarretratos, me detuve en ellos admirando toda la vida de Bella como una película en marcos desordenado, una hermosa niña sonriendo de ojos grandes y dos coletas sujetando su largísimo cabello chocolate y mostrando con una gran sonrisa donde se veía la perdida de los dos diente de arriba, ella estaba rodeada de una Renée muchísimo mas joven como de diecisiete años y un hombre con el mismo color de cabello y ojos de Bella y unos bigotes muy poblados que no eran impedimentos para ver la gran sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro. A un lado de ese marco estaba una bella adolescente tan pequeña y menuda cubierta con su toga azul de graduación muy feliz, resaltando entre todos a su lado se encontraba una muchacha de cabello castaño, muy delgada con unos ojos azules grisáceos o apagados, no sabría definirlo, sonriendo sin ganas sin embargo se aferraba a los brazos de Bella.

Subí un poco la vista para ver una Bella que a pesar de estar demacrada y sin nada de maquillaje con una sonrisa que cegaba todo a su paso, era la fotografía más hermosa que veía en estas repisas, ella brillaba de tanta felicidad que la rodeaba al lado de un Eddy de horas de nacido, erala Bellaque yo conocí y me había tenido encandilado desde ese día.

Las siguientes fotos eran una momentos felices seguidos de más, donde los ojos azules de Eddy brillaban con tanta intensidad y su hoyuelos se marcaban más con el pasar del tiempo; Eddy en su primer baño llorando y temblando; su carita llena de papilla en realidad todo él; dando pasitos en el suelo con las manos de Bella sosteniéndolo; con una Renée llevándolo en su carrito; Rose abrazándolo fuertemente mientras besándole sus cachetitos; en los hombros de la misma chica de la graduación que ahora si podía ver algo de felicidad en ella; Eddy sentado en el regazo de su padre dentro de un auto mientras él jugaba con el volante, y la última fotografía al lado de una Bella cargándolo frente a una gran torta de cumpleaños.

Me detuve en esa fotografía especialmente viendo lo que faltaba en ella, ¿por qué su padre no estaba allí?, ni en muchas de las que rodeaban esta biblioteca, ¿cómo podía penderse esos momentos? O seria él quien tomaba esas fotos, no tenía esa impresión porque Bella faltaba en muchas de ellas, y se podía ver que eran hechas por ella. Yo no los hubiese dejado ir, hubiese peleado hasta el final por ellos. ¿Por qué él menospreciaba estar presente, estar simplemente allí?, cuando existíamos otros deseándolo tanto que dolía a veces, inconscientemente sostuve fuertemente a Eddy en mis brazos y podría jurar que sentí su manitos apretarme también.

-Pap - Me giré para que mis ojos chocaran con los suyos observándome intensamente –. Tete…tete. – Arrugó su carita a la vez que se jalaba su cabello con una mano.

-Alguien tiene hambre aquí. – Bella llegó de manera silenciosa por detrás de nosotros, con un tetero en sus manos, sorprendiéndome por ello –. Te vi tan absorto viendo las fotografías que aproveche de ir hacerle el tetero que tocaba, vamos amor a comer – Eddy se aferra a mi, mirando a su madre con un gran puchero –. Con que esa tenemos pequeño traidor, ¿sabes dar un tetero? – Negué todavía sorprendido por la actitud de ese campeón –. Es bueno que aprendas ahora, tú sabes… para un futuro cuando tengas hijos, al principio da miedo por lo pequeñitos que son pero después te acostumbras… mucho después, claro, lo mejor de ahora es que Eddy prácticamente se lo toma solo. – La observé alejarse para sentarse de nuevo en el mueble, fue detrás de ella pensado en lo había dicho, preocupado por el hecho que nunca podría vivir esa experiencia, por lo menos no con alguien que lleve mi sangre.

Me senté a un lado de ella, tomando el biberón que me ofrecía, sentí como sus pequeñas manos inclinaban un poco a Eddy, que prácticamente tomaba su tetero ávidamente. Observé maravillado como él estaba mamando sin dejar de verme sin parpadear un momento tomando con una de sus manos mi camisa apretando suavemente. Sin tener control de mi boca las palabras comenzaron a salir sin ningún filtro.

-¿Tony no está muy presente en la vida de Edward, verdad? – Pude sentir su mirada sobre mí mientras estaba absorto viendo como Eddy se terminaba su tetero, yo solamente no podía o no quería perderme este instante.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Percibí incomodidad en su voz, dejé caer mis hombros con desinterés, tal vez no fuera el momento para preguntarle un tema tan delicado como este –. Él lo quiere mucho, eso jamás lo he puesto en duda pero no esta obligado a estar con Eddy, no tiene porqué si no quiere. – Sentí su cabeza apoyarse en mi hombro y uno de sus brazos rodear mi espalda, saqué mi brazo que se encontraba atrapado por su cuerpo para así abrazarla también. Me quedé viendo sus movimientos mientras ella tomaba a Eddy con su otro brazo y lo sentó en su regazo.

Jamás me había sentido tan egoísta al ver como yo encajaba en este lugar, Bella levantó su rostro y sus ojos me envolvieron y me atraían hacia ella, solo rozando nuestros labios me sentía completo. Si él no decidió pelear por ellos yo sí lo haría, aunque tuviese que superar todos mis defectos lo haría por ella.

_"Su pérdida será mi ganancia… Peleare por ellos… peleare contra mí mismo de ser necesario… Todo por ellos"._

* * *

><p><em><em>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<em>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<em>_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.___

* * *

><p><em>Espero les haya gustado…<em>

_Chicas estamos en los últimos días para las votaciones de Happy Halloween Contest si no han pasado no lo duden, y podrán disfrutar de los mejores 21 OS sobre las noche de brujas, solo podrán votar por tres favoritos… _

_http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3326265 / Happy_Halloween_Contest_

_Nenas…_

_Gracias por su apoyo, sus alertas y favoritos._

_A las personas que no tienen cuentas: **Ilovetillight** xD, **Ana Masen** Oh si…yo quisiera ver como la va hacer Emmett :P;** Kcullen** Gracias K por todos tus rr, Edward cree haber perdido muchas cosas con su enfermedad, esperemos a ver como se sincera con cierta personita; **Paula** Muchas gracias Pau me alegra que te guste como he manejado este tema…Gracias._

_Fantasma se que están ahí anímense…_

_Que semanita hemos tiendo Mi Beta/acosadora...pero aquí estamos muchas gracias nena mayor…Eres Grande mi Betza n_n_

_Si les gusto o no dejen reviews =P_

**_Besos _**

**_LaFlacu_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer._**

**_Solo la trama me pertenece._**

* * *

><p><em>Jamás me arrepentiría de las decisiones que había tomado en el transcurso de mi vida<em>, jamás me arrepentiría de haber decidido traer a este mundo un niño completamente sola, sin medir las consecuencias que esto traería a mí como mujer, a Anthony como mi pareja en ese momento y a mi propio hijo en su futuro. Jamás me arrepentiré de tener a mi hijo, es el motor de vida, mi mundo, pero ver a Edward aquí sentado el suelo de mi casa con Eddy en su regazo, mostrándole el libro que su madre nos había obsequiado me hacia cuestionarme muchas cosas. Los ojitos de mi hijo brillaban con tanta ilusión queriendo tocar todo a su paso, cuando colocaba sus manitas en el libro subía su carita para ver a Edward y él solo le sonreía como solo él podía hacerlo, yo solo los observaba un poco apartada de ellos viendo ese momento que del cual me sentía excluida, donde por primera vez mi hijo no me llamaba, no me necesitaba, no como las millones de veces que Eddy de solo sentir mi presencia cuando estaba solo con Tony me llamaba para estar a su lado.

Los observe un rato más llenándome de un momento que no me pertenecía pero que siempre soñé tener guardando en mi memoria, donde antes siempre figuraba otro hombre en él, junto a una personita que no tenia claro qué seria pero que amaría con toda mi alma, y ahora se me presentaba de una manera que jamás imagine pero aquí estaba como consecuencia de las decisiones que tomé y que jamás me arrepentiría.

Me retiré a la cocina para preparar algo de comer, era un poco tarde, podía escucharlos reír, como él le hablaba como si fuese un niño grande y Eddy le respondía como solo él sabia responder, y a pesar de jamás arrepentirme de las decisiones que había tomado en el transcurso de mi vida, este momento me hizo replantearme muchas de ellas. Sería todo distinto ahora de haber esperado que Edward entrara en mi vida, que él me hubiese llenado con la dicha de ser el padre de mis hijos, de ser mi compañía el resto de mi vida. Sabía que era una locura pero algo dentro de mí me decía que él seria y es el hombre que me dará todo lo que yo había anhelado y que equivocadamente esperaba en otro. Seria distinto ahora si él fuese el padre de Edward, y que en un futuro mi hijo no tendría que reprocharme haber crecido sin su padre a un lado.

_Jamás me arrepentiría de las decisiones que había tomado en el transcurso de mi vida_. Renée. Nunca había comprendido hasta ahora las palabras que me dijo mi madre el día que enterramos a mi padre, cuando solo quedábamos ella y yo frente a un montón de flores que en ese momento carecían de color y vida.

_-Bella, siempre pensé que tu padre seria los tres hombres que más amaría con mi vida. - Su voz era serena a pesar del dolor que sabía llevaba dentro de su corazón, ella estaba a mi lado y podía sentirla tan lejos, ambas teníamos la vista sobre el escrito que nunca pensé tener frente a mí, "Charles X. Swan Amado esposo y padre…"_

_-No entiendo, mamá, ¿qué quieres decir? – Yo solo podía leer esa palabras una y otra vez, tratando de convencerme que ese que estaba ahí frente a mí era mi padre, porque yo simplemente esperaba que él apareciera detrás de mí diciendo que esto no era real, y que besara mi mejilla rozándome con su muy poblado bigote y crear las miles de cosquillas que siempre me hacia desde pequeña. Sentí la mano de mi madre tomar la mía._

_-En la vida, en cada etapa, se presentaran tres clases de hombres; el primero será el de tu juventud, el que amaras con locura, el que será tu primer todo, el que robará tu aliento y sentirás que sin él tu vida acabaría en un instante -, soltó mi mano y vi como se dirigía hacia la lapida y se arrodillaba a un lado de ella dándome la espalda totalmente, y pasaba lentamente su mano acariciando el nombre de papá, cada letra una a una –. El segundo hombre será el hombre con el que te levantaras, te harás mujer y madre, con el que veras tu hogar y dejaras una huella en el mundo -, con su mano sobre "Amado esposo", se volteo a verme, la mujer que estaba mirándome en ese momento no era mi madre, era una mujer gris con unos ojos que brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas, con una voz rota que se alejaba totalmente a la persona que me hablaba hace un ínstate –. Y el tercer hombre sería aquel con el compartirías tu vejez, con el que verías el fruto de toda una vida seguir el mismo curso que tu viviste, disfrutarse el uno al otro y descansar hasta irse juntos a donde sea que vallas después. - Las lágrimas corrían ahora por su rostro con toda la libertad que no habían tenido desde que llegamos a este lugar –. Tu padre fue el primero y el segundo, lo vi convertirse en ambos y Dios como quería que los hubiese sido todos. ¿Qué hare ahora, Bella? Yo lo quería todo, él lo era todo._

_No comprendía lo que ella quería decirme con eso ahora. Levante mi vista de Renée y busque con mis ojos a Tony, ahí estaba, no muy lejos de nosotras, esperando, ¿qué haría si él me dejaba como papá? Moriría con él, eso estaba claro, pero prefería mentirle ahora._

_–No lo sé, mamá… No lo sé._

Anthony… él fue mi primer amor, pero no crecimos juntos como lo hicieron mis padres, alguna vez pensé que moriría si él salía de mi vida, quise tenerlo todo como mi madre lo quiso una vez, ahora podía verlo. ¿Sería Edward el segundo hombre? ¿Mi compañero? Tony lo habría visto ese día que fue por mí al café después de la reunión con Róta, ese día algo cambio en él, lo supe en ese mismo instante.

_-Pensé que estabas reunida con una señora. – Tony estaba serio, con la vista fija en el camino. Voltee a ver a Eddy que iba jugando con un carrito en el asiento de bebé en la parte de atrás, estaba tranquilo a pesar de haberlo escuchado llorar unos minutos atrás por teléfono._

_-Sí, me reuní con la señora Clearwater, una mujer muy agradable, su nombre es Rota, estaba su esposo y un amigo de ellos que resulto que yo conocía de tiempo atrás. – Sentía como si estuviese justificándome por algo que tal vez no era su problema, pero sabía que lo necesitaba y yo siempre había sido sincera con él._

_-Así que es un viejo conocido, nada más. – Podía sentir la tensión en el tono de su voz y me gire a verlo, seguía serio y eso comenzaba a molestarme._

_-Sí, pero quede en salir con él, me agrada habérmelo encontrado, siempre quise verlo de nuevo, saber que estaba bien. – Deje que mi vista se perdiera en el reflejo de cristal de mi ventana hacia adentro, podía verlo a él y a mi hijo, Tony no había cambiado su postura._

_-No olvides que ahora no estas sola, Bella, que debes ver mejor las cosas. – Seguía con el mismo tono de voz que ahora pero pude ver como levantaba la vista al retrovisor para observar a Eddy. ¿Por qué tenía que molestarse y hablarme de esa manera como si yo fuese una inconsciente?_

_-Eso no me lo tienes que decir, Anthony, mi hijo esta primero que todo. – Estaba molesta, ¿cómo se atrevía a pensar que yo no tomaría en cuenta a Eddy en mis decisiones?, además que saliera con él no quería decir que íbamos a tener algo, ¿o sí?_

_No hablamos mas en todo el camino a casa, cuando llegamos Eddy estaba totalmente dormido, y mientras yo tomaba todo las cosas, él lo tomo en brazos y lo llevó directo a su cuarto. Una vez que yo abrí la puerta, espere a que él llegara de nuevo para irse, sabía que no se quedaría esta vez. Lo sentí a un lado de la puerta._

_-Se que no tengo ningún derecho, pero no puedo evitar pensar que…- Lo interrumpí, odie que me tratara de esa manera, nunca lo pensé de él._

_-No, no lo tienes y no comprendo como puedes juzgarme, Tony, ¿por quién me tomas? Edward es lo más importante, y no soy una niña, estoy bien grandecita como para que me estés diciendo las cosas que debo hacer y las que no – le hablé lo más duro que pude sin llamar la atención mientras lo miraba a los ojos._

_-Lo sé, Bella, pero tampoco me puedes prohibir que me preocupe, sabes que los quiero a ambos, y lo que vi…- Se calló de repente mirando fijamente de una manera que nunca había visto en sus ojos, ¿temor? ¿A qué le temía? –. Solo tenme al tanto de cómo va todo con ambos. – Me besó en la frente y salió de manera pausada como solo podía hacerlo él, esperé que se volteara pero nunca lo hizo esa noche._

Esa noche algo cambio en él, lo sabía, estaba más atento a cualquier cosa con Eddy y conmigo, no era que antes no lo estuviese pero de alguna manera sentía que él nos quería proteger a ambos, mucho más que antes.

Iba a preparar unos sándwiches cuando decidí regresar para dormir a Eddy y después Edward y yo tendríamos tiempo de compartir. Mi bebé se había encariñado con él, solamente al escuchar su voz y lo había reconocido inmediatamente cuando Edward le habló apenas llegó a nuestra casa, desde que se vieron Eddy lo monopolizo toda la tarde. Salí de la cocina en su búsqueda para tan solo encontrarme con otra de mis mas grandes ilusiones, Edward se había subido al mueblé y de la manera mas tierna e incomoda que podría imaginar ambos se habían quedaba dormidos, mi hijo, totalmente acostado sobre su pecho con sus manitas agarradas con fuerza a la camisa de Edward, él protegiéndolo con uno de su brazos para no que no se cayera.

_Jamás me arrepentiría de las decisiones que había tomado en el transcurso de mi vida,_ porque a pesar de que ahora me las cuestionó un poco, sabía que no fueron así, y si pensaba que debí esperar a Edward para tenerlo, estaba totalmente equivocada, él estuvo ahí conmigo, lo conocí el día que supe que mi niño estaba dentro de mí y a pesar de que Edward no era ni la sobra de lo es ahora vi en sus ojos algo que en ese entonces no sabía que era… vi su alma.

Tomé en brazos a Eddy para llevarlo a su habitación y acomodarlo con su piyama de osito. Después de arreglar todo tome una de mis almohadas y algunas cobijas, acomodé a Edward lo mejor posible en el mueble o traté de hacerlo porque era muy pesado para mí, me despedí de él con un beso en los labios susurrándole cerca de su oído "_Buenas Noches" _y habría jurado ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

Fui directo a mi habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí solo pude apoyarme en la puerta y pensar que el hombre que invadía mis sueños desde hacia tanto tiempo estaba ahora en mi vida. Después de tomar un poco de fuerza recorrí mi recamara para entrar al tocador, no me tome la molestia en encender la luz al entrar y sabía donde estaba todo, apenas llegué al tocador encendí su luz y me desvestí, mi cuarto de baño no era muy grande, solo contaba con una ducha algo grande para dos. Nunca había tomado tanto tiempo relajarme, el día había estado llenos de emociones, mi hijo recibía con los brazos abiertos al hombre que me traía de cabeza, los obsequios de Esme, la madre de Edward, me dejaron sin palabras y aterrada a la vez, me considerara una buena mujer para su hijo y luego Edward preguntándome por Tony; ¿qué podía decirle de Tony que no supiese? Él sabia que nuestro divorcio fue amistoso y sin obligaciones por parte de ninguno. Yo nunca le pediría nada a Tony sobre Eddy, más lo que él quiera ofrecernos.

Después de la ducha, me coloqué una de mis piyamas más sencillas, una franelilla de tiras azul claro con cacheteros azul oscuro dejando en el mueble junto a mi cama, donde suelo leer hasta tarde, una bata blanca para cubrirme por si me veía en la necesidad de levantarme. Si digo que dormí algo mentiría, no concilie el sueño en toda la noche, solo pensar que Edward estaba a tan pocos pasos, cuando deseaba tenerlo junto a mí aquí en mi cama, sentir su calor, los latidos de su corazón, sus brazos a mi alrededor, quería todo, y esos pensamientos me hicieron desvelarme totalmente. Sí, estaba loca por él…

_Buenos Días…_

Definitivamente estaba loca, aquí me encontraba arrodillada junto a él observando como dormía profundamente, como respiraba de manera tan pausada, lleno de una tranquilidad y paz que solo me hacia desear estar acostada a su lado en ese incomodo mueble donde a tan solo horas había caído dormido con mi hijo en brazos.

Edward de cualquier forma dormido o despierto me robaba el aliento, hacia que mi corazón quisiera salir de mi pecho, nublaba todos mis sentidos. ¿Debería sentirme aterrada por todo lo que me hacía sentir? Llevaba tan poco tiempo conociéndolo, y no dudaba que todo en él me fascinara, su sonrisa ladeada, su mirada, el pasar de sus manos por su cabello, su caminar, lo que me hacía sentir con un solo roce, su voz, su carácter, aunque a veces me volviese loca con su hermetismo estaba locamente enamorada y eso no me aterraba, tan solo podía comprender ahora a Renée, yo debía haber encontrado al hombre con el que crecería y levantaría los cimientos de un hogar, aunque todo se hubiese dando de una forma diferente, primero mi hijo ahora él, una persona que despertaba tantas cosas nuevas en mi ser, que alteraba todos mis sentido; ese era Edward.

Me acerqué a su rostro lentamente, estaba tan dormido, tan calientito, su rostro estaba de lado sobre la almohada, con su labios ligeramente abiertos llamándome a tocarlos y sin querer evitarlo tomé el impulso de rozar mi nariz con su rostro sintiendo así su respiración en mi cuello, su piel era tan suave que me llamaba a tocar más de él y lo hice sin medir las consecuencia. Cuando sentí su mano había tomado mi cintura y presionaba.

-Buenos días, extraña. – Su voz era demasiado ronca junto a mi oído y su mano ahora acariciaba en círculos el final de mi espalda, mandando una corriente fuerte a todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Levanté tan solo un poco mi rostro, solo para encontrarme sus fascinantes ojos verdes, ahora un poco más oscuros de lo habitual.

-Buenos días a ti también. – Me quede mirando sus labios, lo deseaba demasiado, más que respirar y lo tenia aquí tan cerca que dolía. Levante mi mirada a la altura de la suya que reflejaba mi mismo deseo en este momento, sintiéndome atrevida como nunca me avente a sus labios, su aliento me lleno completamente pero fue él quien introdujo su lengua en mi boca tocando y jugando con la mía. Mis manos fueron a su pecho estrujando su camisa, queriendo sentir más que la tela que me separaba de su piel, el calor invadió todo mi cuerpo cuando lo escuche gemir en mis labios, logré solo por poco separarme para tomar un poco de aire, él no dejo de besar mi rostro, bajando por todo mi cuello y mientras sus manos tomaban con fuerza de mis caderas trataba de elevarlas en dirección de su cuerpo, yo solo hice el intento de alzarme, cuando él termino de llevarme totalmente a su cuerpo, con una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas, él tomo de nuevo mis labios con más fuerza que antes desbordando todos mis sentidos, excitándome sin control, sentía sus manos ir y venir de mis caderas a los muslos y subir de regreso hasta mi espalda, mi interior estallaba por sus caricias humedeciéndome rápidamente. Mi cuerpo comenzó el vaivén que emprendía nuestros sexos con urgencia, empezaba a sentir su excitación cuando él se tenso un poco.

-Oh… por todos los dioses…- dijo sin aliento entre nuestros labios, solo pude reaccionar para asentir y seguir mordiendo sus labios, su manos comenzaron a temblar cuando ambas tomaron mi trasero y me empujo con fuerza a su erección, esta vez gruño vigorosamente en mi boca. "_¿Le gusta así, duro? Yo lo quería más duro si podía". _Busque unir mi cuerpo más al de él, tomé su camisa para sacarla de su cuerpo, quería arrancarla, sentir su piel arder por mis caricias, yo tampoco podía controlar mis gemidos, ahora una de sus manos estaba en mi cabello empujándome aún más a él, los dos estábamos desesperados. Lleve una de mis manos al cierre de su pantalón cuando él me detuvo, se había tensado de nuevo, su mano acariciaba mi muñeca y la otra mi cadera calmándome. "_¿Por qué se detuvo? ¿Por qué?"._ Su labios se separaron de mí, dándome el espacio para apoyar mi rostro sobre su pecho, estaba totalmente acostada sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo su corazón latir muy deprisa y su respiración errática. Edward trataba de calmarse.

-Bella…- susurro sobre mi cabeza, su mano ya había soltado la mía para acompañar la otra sobre mi cadera, solo la tenia ahí, acariciando lentamente –. No es el momento, no así. – Sentí sus labios en el tope de mi frente.

-Mmm. – No podía articular palabra, debía calmarme, estaba igual que él, incluso algo molesta por su interrupción, quería estar con él, ¿acaso no me deseaba de esa manera? Podía sentir que sí, "_¿por qué te detuviste?"._ Sentí ganas de llorar, debía respirar para apaciguar lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

_-Mamá _- Escuche la voz de mi hijo por el woqui-toki, lo había traído conmigo cuando salí de mi cuarto dejándolo en el centro de mesa. Me levanté sin mirar a Edward a la cara, estaba acalorada, sentía demasiada vergüenza, su mano tomó mi rostro y poco a poco lo levanto hacia él, también se había puesto en pie junto a mí.

-Bella, te deseo, no lo dudes. No quiero que pienses otra cosa diferente sobre lo que estoy sintiendo, esto que acaba de pasar lo he deseado demasiado, pero… ahora sé que… no sé si llegue… Yo… - Se detuvo mirando mis labios y luego en mis ojos, estaba serio como jamás lo había visto –. Nunca creí que volvería a sentirme así con nadie más. – se calló de repente.

-¿Así cómo, Edward? Háblame por favor, porque quiero saber qué pasa dentro de esta cabeza. – Tomé su rostro entre mis manos ya que ahora era él quien bajaba su mirada al suelo –. Porque siento que aquí – apreté más mi agarre - hay alguien luchando en mi contra, y no es solo por lo que acaba de ocurrir, es por muchas cosas más. – Regresó su mirada a mí mostrándome mucho dolor y miedo –. Necesito que me digas contra qué estoy luchando.

Lo vi cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, mi corazón palpitaba con ímpetu en espera de lo que fuera a decirme, sabia que él quería que esto funcionase al igual que yo.

-_Mami. - _La voz de mi hijo volvía a sonar en la habitación pero esta vez se escuchaba con tono de llanto_. _

_–_Prometo hablar contigo Bella, solo que ahora no es el momento, ve con Eddy y yo iré al tocador para acomodarme. – Asentí un poco confiada de que él no se quedara callado esta vez y yo no lo dejare pasar tampoco.

Tomó mi mano con fuerza y comenzó a caminar con dirección al pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, lo observé de perfil viendo el desastre que estaba hecho en él y no podía creer lo atractivo que se veía "_y yo hice eso en él". _Antes de llegar al tocador se agachó y me besó en los labios, apenas sus labios rozaron los mios me imaginé empujándolo al baño, mientras mis manos destrozaban su camisa de una vez por todas.

-Bella…ve por Eddy. – Lo sentí murmurar divertido sobre mis labios. Me separé de él, no podía creer que este hombre pensara más en mi hijo que yo. ¿Qué clase de madre era? Me alejé hacia el cuarto de Eddy sin dejar de mirarlo, y él tampoco a mí, antes de entrar me sonríe de lado y se gira para perderse dentro totalmente, y yo acabo de derretirme por ese hombre.

Entré por fin en la habitación de mi hijo, donde muchas nubes cubrían las paredes junto a una lluvia de ositos en pañales. En medio de la habitación encuentre a mi bebé y lo observé sentado en su cuna jugando con uno de sus peluche la gran ballena "_Bo"_ como él lo llamaba, al sentir mis pasos él levantó su carita un poco soñolienta y llorosa, se alza llamándome.

-_Mamaaaa -._ Lo tomé en brazos, vi el reloj sobre su repisa, iban a ser las siete y media de la mañana, sabía que debía cambiar a este pequeño de pañal, lo llevé a un lado de su cuna donde estaba el cambiador. Mientras él jugaba distraído con las lociones le cambie y cuando estaba listo lo dejé en el suelo -. _No, mamá. _- Pide mis brazos con el gran puchero de todas las mañanas pero él debía caminar, sabía cómo hacerlo y llegara un momento en que estará demasiado pesado para cargarlo -. ¡Awww! – Gritó de la emoción mientras lo sentía correr dando tumbos hacia la puerta donde Edward nos observaba. Voltee para verlo un poco más arreglado solo en vestimenta, su cabello iba a todas las direcciones, se veía tan jodidamente sexy. Él se arrodilló para tomar a Eddy.

-No te atrevas a tomarlo – le advertí lo mas seria posible –, debe acostumbrarse, Edward, me llora demasiado cuando otros lo malcrían y siempre me verá como la mala del cuento por no alzarlo. – Debía colocarle carácter y necesitaría su apoyo, con el resto lo tenía perdido, todos eran unos consentidores con mi pequeño.

-Bella, él jamás te vera como la mala de su cuento. – Lo tomó en brazos haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras, otro que no me va ayudar -. _Buenos días campeón_, - le saluda con voz cariñosa y después me mira sonriendo -. Además yo quiero cargarlo hasta que él quiera, no me quites eso vale, como tú dices, llegara el día en que no solo no pueda sino el día en que él no querrá ni que le tomes la mano, no desaproveches esta etapa.- Escuche el timbre de la casa sonar. "_Dios, Tony"._

Edward me miró extrañado por la hora, respiré profundamente, había olvidado comunicarle a Tony que no llevaría a Eddy a la guardería esta mañana, de hecho había olvidado mencionarle muchas cosas. Me sentía un poco mal tocar este tema con él, podía ser mi amigo aún pero mencionarle mi obsesión repentina por un hombre que llevaba tan poco en mi vida y que ahora estaba en mi casa no se me hacia muy fácil, no sabía cómo manejar a Tony en este instante y tampoco cómo se sentiría Edward al respecto.

-Debe ser Anthony, siempre nos viene a buscar para llevarnos a la guardería y a la tienda. – Lo miré con disculpa, veía un poco de desilusión en su mirada a pesar de su pequeña sonrisa –. Pero no voy a llevarlo esta mañana, ¿podrías esperar aquí mientras le aviso que no iremos? – No era justo que se quedara aquí como si lo estuviese ocultándolo, no quería eso.

-¿Y él no querrá ver a Eddy? – Me preguntó extrañado.

-No te preocupes, en un rato vengo por ustedes. – Me di fuerza para salir de la habitación esperando que esto no significara nada. Sería un momento incomodo pero lo aclararía con Edward. Antes de salir me levante en puntillas y lo besé en los labios, él apoyo su frente sobre la mía, cuando volvimos a escuchar el timbre sonar, y el cerró los ojos antes de que yo me alejara.

-¡Ya voy, Anthony! – Le grite advirtiéndole para que dejara de sonar el timbre, antes de ir abrir busque rápidamente mi bata que había dejado anoche en el mueble de mi habitación. Salí corriendo percatándome al pasar de nuevo por la habitación de Eddy como Edward alzaba en brazos a mi bebé y él reía alegremente, apresure mi paso hacia la puerta, al abrirla vi a Tony en su usual ropa deportiva.

-Buenos días, pequeña, ¿están listos? – Entró un poco para besarme en la frente como había sido su saludo habitual entre nosotros. Respire profundamente –. Veo que no estas listas e imagino que Eddy mucho menos. Alguien parqueo en tu puesto, ¿lo prestaste o algo así? – Lo dejé pasar sin percatarme el estado del recibo hasta que vi la espalda de Tony ponerse rígida.

-No, no lo preste, tengo una visita – le dije mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros. No tenía idea de cómo pudo salirme la voz, ahora podía ver el estado real en especifico el de mi mueble que no tenia ningún cojín y las almohadas y sabanas estaban tiradas en el suelo, era demasiado evidente que no solo se había dormido ahí, podía sentir mi cara arder. Sin mirar la cara de Tony fui avanzando mientras recogía un poco el desastre, sentía como si mi padre nos hubiese descubierto.

-¿Y conozco la visita? – Me preguntó de manera pausada como si estuviese meditando algo.

-Sí, yo diría que sí, he hablado de él y tú lo has visto en una ocasión. – Ya tenía en mis brazos la sabana y una de las almohadas, la única que cayó en el piso, cuando me gire lentamente hacia él. Sentí la risa de Eddy cada vez más cerca y llamaba a Tony. _Oni…_ como ahora ya pronunciaba un poco mejor su nombre.

Edward lo traía para acá, con la seguridad que Eddy quería salir de su habitación como solía gustarle todas las mañanas, él podía doblegar al más duro de todos nosotros.

- Buenos días…- La voz de Edward se escucho por sobre los gritos de mi hijo. Voltee a mirarlo pero él solo veía a Anthony, ambos lo hacían en realidad y de una manera que me producía escalofríos.

-Buenos Días, es un placer, yo soy Anthony – dijo mientras caminaba hacia él y tendía la mano para presentarse, yo solté el aire que tenía retenido sin haberme dado cuenta que no había respirado desde la entrada de Edward a la habitación. Vi como él le tomaba la mano a Tony y se presentaba con Eddy en un brazo sin ánimos de soltarlo y mi hijo tampoco, solo sonriéndole a Edward con mucha alegría.

El momento era un poco incomodo.

-Tony, disculpa que no te avisara a tiempo pero había decidido quedarme en casa esta mañana y pensaba ir más tarde al negocio. – Sí, me sentía nerviosa, como si mi padre nos hubiese encontrado haciendo algo mal…

-Ah, está bien, yo… me retiro entonces, creo que…- Él no dejaba de ver a Eddy en los brazos de Edward, cuando sentí que volteo hacia mí –. ¿Me acompañas un momento a la puerta?

Asentí y vi a Edward mientras le sonreía, quería que sintiera que todo estaba bien. Caminé detrás de Tony hasta llegar a la puerta, tenía la sensación de la mirada de Edward en nosotros pero la voz de Tony era lo suficientemente baja para que me erizara todos los vellos de mi cuerpo y solo yo lo escuchase.

-En la noche vendré por ti; ya es hora de que hablemos claramente de ti, de mí y de Eddy. – Solo pude sentir su beso en mi frente y su cuerpo alejarse. Escuché como se despedía de Edward y Eddy, cerré la puerta lentamente sin mirar afuera y voltee hacía a Edward con mi hijo en brazos, su mirada perforando mi alma, queriendo saber qué había sido lo que acaba de ver.

_Jamás me arrepentiría de las decisiones que había tomado en el transcurso de mi_ _vida… o… Tal vez sí había una de la cual me arrepentía…_

* * *

><p><em>Espero les haya gustado… (Un poco apenada pero aquí estoy u_u)<em>

_Muchisima Gracias mi nenas por todo el apoyo que nos dieron en Happy Halloween Contest fue una experiencia súper linda y espero que para vosotras también, ahora pensaran que estamos algo loquita pero hemos iniciado un nuevo Constes Sintiendo la Navidad y les invitamos como escritoras o lectoras... así que anímense y hagamos que la navidad este a todo nuestro alrededor._

_http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad_

_Nenas…_

_Gracias por su apoyo, sus alertas y favoritos._

_A las personas que no tienen cuentas: Ilovetillight jejeje :D. ; Ana Masen mmm creo que ya vimos que no se quedo tan dormido jejeje; Valerie: Gracias Nena, padre es el que está en lo bueno y lo malo :D; Estef: me contenta que te gustara.; Sachita1212: Wow muchas gracias, por todos tu bellos comentarios jejeje me han dicho por ahí que no superas aun lo del cabello jejeje.; As: n_n Gracias._

_Fantasma se que están ahí anímense…_

_Mi Beth/Beta/acosadora...sé que estuve difícil estas semanas jejeje vos sabes la razón, te quelo nena por acosarme jejeje_

_Gracias a Ustedes…_

_Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí _

_Besos _

_LaFlacu _


End file.
